


Ready Player 2

by MoontheCreator



Series: Ready Player 2 [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buckle in boys this is a big fic, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gamer Shigaraki, Gen, I'm sorry for the dishonest relationship tag about reader, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Major Original Character(s), Online Friendship, R A T S, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Being an Asshole, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Needs a Hug, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is So Done, Slow Burn, but they dont know it yet, chat fic, five feet apart cause they are scared of being hurt emotionally, rats everywhere, two bros chillin in the hot tub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoontheCreator/pseuds/MoontheCreator
Summary: xXDecay_GodXx is just as villainous in the gaming world as he is in the real one, but somehow he's acquired a best gamer bud™ named RaticalRex404, who knows him better than anybody else.Except for the small fact that he's Shigaraki Tomura.But online anonymity is a double edged sword. While Shigaraki levels up IRL, xXDecay_GodXx is forced to face that RaticalRex and his feelings for them, are more than they appear. Will he be willing to sacrifice their friendship to acquire the OP End-game item: The Prometheus?For this Quest, all you need is your sword, your wits, and your rat jokes, to get through all the dance battles, dank memes, and crippling trauma.Are you Ready for Adventure, Young Villain?[[ Y E S ]]                     [ N O ]





	1. [Game Start]

**ElectroGaming117**: Yooooo! What’s up my dudes! So you probably all heard today is the 3-month anniversary for 404!（☆∀☆）I’m hosting a party at my Bungalow to celebrate and discuss fan theories! Will stream at 7:30 pm JST (GMT+9) on Flinch! Come join me! ♪v('∇'*)⌒☆

**CelloPainXD**: Bro, teach is gonna bust your butt if he finds out you skipped out on training for a 3-month anniversary in a GAME

**ElectroGaming117**: Bro!! It’s a big deal!! ノಠ_ಠノ

**ElectroGaming117**: Nobody knows anything about this game or who it was made by?? 

**ElectroGaming117**: Clearly a lot went into it, but it’s completely free! Like??? how??? 

**CelloPainXD**: Probably cause they didn’t pay for ads, they just hacked into social media sites and plastered their game everywhere

**ElectroGaming117**: YES! And nobody’s been able to take it down!! This game is making history!! ୧☉□☉୨

**CelloPainXD**: I would say they should hire you to advertise them. 

**CelloPainXD**: But you’re already doing it of your own accord sooo… 

**ElectroGaming117**: 404 HIRE ME!!!! (ﾉ｀□´)ﾉ⌒┻━┻

**ManlyDudeRR**: Dude, if you keep skipping training, I don’t think anyone’s gonna wanna hire you. 

**ManlyDudeRR**: Also, has it really been 3 months?? Thats insane, I can’t believe nobody’s figured out how to take down the game

**CelloPainXD**: Tbf it is its own thing even though its free, so they can’t just HACK INTO IT

**ElectroGaming117**: I got this!! It’s just one time!! 

**ElectroGaming117**: And what CP said!!!

**CelloPainXD**: Oh boy here it comes…

**ElectroGaming117**: No credits, social media plugs, etc have ever been in the game! The domain wasn’t even purchased, it was just CREATED. And so nobody knows the backdoors into the engine or whatever this game is being built with!

**ManlyDudeRR**: Woah! That’s pretty sick!

**ElectroGaming117**: Did you know some people think this was all made by one person??? 

**ManlyDudeRR**: No freaking WAY!

**ElectroGaming117**: yeah! They say it’s probably a quirk and I WISH I had a quirk like that!!

**ElectroGaming117**: IMAGINE!! Being able to construct an entire game so effortlessly!! Gosh why couldn’t my quirk work like that?

**ElectroGaming117**: Do they just enter cyberspace and have a physical body or are they just a bunch of pixels?? Or maybe they’re SUPER smart?! Or whatever they think becomes a reality!!

**ManlyDudeRR**: I haven’t seen him this excited since FourNight came out 

**CelloPainXD**: Yeah he’s super into it.

**CelloPainXD**: I’m more into the ACTUAL story lore. The Meta theories are cool but not much to them. 

**ManlyDudeRR**: oooooh

**ElectroGaming117**: OH! Also! There’s a theory that this game was made for a specific someone to play!! This is supported by the different flavor text throughout the game and the final confrontation!!! (≧▽≦)

**ElectroGaming117**: DUDE

**ElectroGaming117**: HOW COULD YOU SAY RHAT

**ElectroGaming117**: THE META THEORIES ARE SO GOOD HOW CAN YOU SAY THERE ISNT MUCH TO THEM (/;◇;)/

**CelloPainXD**: Theyre interesting, but I think the actual story stands on its own

**CelloPainXD**: Like the Rescue arc?? Is my favorite it was so well done music and all

**ElectroGaming117**: That’s fair, but my favorite one has GOT to be the Traitor arc!

**CelloPainXD**: OOH THATS RIGHT

**CelloPainXD**: ugh that arc gave me feels ngl

**CelloPainXD**: BUT THE REUNION ARC

**ElectroGaming117**: THE FUCKING REUNION ARC!!

**ManlyDudeRR**: Uh...guys?

**ElectroGaming117**: Don’t tell anyone but I cried during the reunion arc. 

**ElectroGaming117**: Yeah?

**CelloPainXD**: (Tbh so did I)

**CelloPainXD**: What’s up?

**ManlyDudeRR**: You...know I’m still not past the Basilisk right?

**CelloPainXD**: ；￣ロ￣）

**ElectroGaming117**: W H A T

**ElectroGaming117**: ALL THE WAY BACK THERE??

**ManlyDudeRR** : I’ve been so busy training with @ **LordExplosionMurder **I just haven’t had the time.

**ElectroGaming117**: WHY DID YOU TAG HIM??? 

**CelloPainXD**: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KIRI ( 〇□〇）

**LordExplosionMurder**: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NERDS WANT?!?! 

**LordExplosionMurder**: IMA KICK YOUR ASS FOR SKIPPING CLASS PIKACHU

**ElectroGaming117**: (ﾟДﾟ;)

**ManlyDudeRR**: ...whoops?

**CelloPainXD**: Well I still think this calls for us to help Kiri past the Basilisk. 

**CelloPainXD**: Wanna come along My Lord?

**ElectroGaming117**: (CP wth are you doing)

**LordExplosionMurder**: DONT FUCKING MOCK ME IM NOT HELPING YOU DAMN NERDS DO SHIT

**LordExplosionMurder**: ESPECIALLY WHEN SHITTY HAIR CANCELLED OUR MEET

**CelloPainXD**: Wait. Kiri cancelled?

**CelloPainXD**: Didn’t know he had it in him. 

**ManlyDudeRR**: Hey, no need to be angry. I just needed a break. 

**ManlyDudeRR**: You should take one too Bakugou!

**CelloPainXD**: Yeah dude!! Let’s kick that Basilick’s ass!!

**CelloPainXD**: (wait does it even HAVE an ass??)

**LordExplosionMurder**: SCREW OFF I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN HELP WITH YOUR STUPID GAME

**ManlyDudeRR**: You know we can’t do it without your Barbarian class!

**CelloPainXD**: oh that’s right you’re barbarian…

**ElectroGaming117**: Why am I not surprised?

**LordExplosionMurder**: YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY PIKACHU

**ElectroGaming117**: Just that Berserk would be really helpful.

**ElectroGaming117**: And you’re a paladin right Kiri?

**ManlyDudeRR**: Yep!! 

**ElectroGaming117**: SWEET! Combined with my Bard class and Sero’s Rogue class, we’ll kick butt! (☆▽☆)

**CelloPainXD**: Yeah!!

**ManlyDudeRR**: You heard them! Lets go beat up that oversized snake Bakugou!!

**LordExplosionMurder**: FINE. SINCE YOU’RE ALL USELESS WITHOUT ME. 

[_ You are private messaging with _ ** _ElectroGaming117_ **]

**CelloPainXD**: Should we tell Bakugou we’re a dozen levels above him..?

**ElectroGaming117**: Not if we value our lives

**CelloPainXD**: Good point.

\------------

Pixels methodically waved to and fro like waves on the shore, looping the black knight’s cape animation. Clouds made of white, blue, and gray pixels lazily drift past on the horizon. To the left of the avatar was an ocean. To the right was a sprawling mountainous forest. With his back to the screen, the black knight (or was he a warlock?) observed the tower looming over him. 

**4 0 4**

was engraved in the crumbling gray walls, peeking above the clouds. 

The display was barren besides Start, Quit, and a little Options button in the bottom right. A synthetic chip tune played, the notes long and slow, announcing their savior’s arrival. 

“Alright, Player Two,” he whispered to the screen, “what did you build for me?”

**[[S T A R T]] ** [Q U I T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take this moment to thank you, the reader for reading this far.
> 
> The truth is, I've been working on this story since January of 2019, and it excites me to no end, to finally, FINALLY be able to start posting. I would like to thank all the friends, both new and old, who have relentlessly and unabashedly supported me and encouraged me to continue writing and developing this work. From my dear friend and God-Tier editor, Mack, to my ingenious, enthusiastic, and absolutely amazing friends Andrea, Nina, and Tina. I'd like to thank Doctor-Grill, for inspiring the oc that you, the reader, will hopefully come to know and love. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Kimberly, because although we've gone our separate ways, she was nothing less than supportive and willing to listen to my late night story pitches and being Horny on Main. Please consider checking out An Itch You Can't Scratch by IridescentAi. 
> 
> The truth is, I have put a tremendous amount of love and work into this story, and I only hope that it shows in my work. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my silly crusty boy fanfic.


	2. A Challenger Approaches!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Begin...with complete and utter tomfoolery

It was a gloomy setting. 

The sun never managed to peek through the rumbling clouds, so the cold decaying world was left with gray. It was always gray, monochrome, devoid of color, devoid of life. 

Excepting the Empty, undead humans who went insane from their inability to die, reduced to shambling corpses. Every time the player died, they would respawn, stuck in an endless cycle of killing and being killed.

Also excepted from the rule, were the deformed and grotesque creatures not of this Realm. Otherworldly beings with power beyond comprehension, beyond understanding, but most importantly beyond _ beating _.

**Y O U P E R I S H E D**

The world reset. Ragdoll corpses were resurrected, traps were set back in place, and the player was back to fuming at his last checkpoint. The player is known in game as a Dusty one, an undead meant to dust off the world’s ancient relic and bring the realm back to life, but had failed to do so once before. Of course, who the Dusty One_ is _, was entirely up to the player themselves. 

This one, for instance, was a mage. Clothed from head to toe in loose robes inscribed with arcane text, only the mage’s crimson eyes were visible. And if any of this was reality, if this world wasn’t a dramatic arrangement of polygons and pixels, those red eyes would be _ burning _with rage.

In truth they were. The player glared at the screen with murderous intent, as if his gaze alone could intimidate the game into letting him win. Shockingly, it didn’t.

If Shigaraki Tomura could stomp his way across the sprawling hills of dead grass, he would. Unfortunately, that wasn’t in the game’s programming, but considering this was Dark Soulful, it definitely should be. If the game didn’t reset every time, there would most certainly be a trail of trampled grass from how many times he’s had to walk back to the distant bridge. 

No matter what he did, he just could not beat the boss that dwelled within the mosque amongst the clouds. It fucking pissed him off just looking at it. He had his ass kicked enough for the entire _ week _ , by _ All Might _ no less. He’s done this so many times, too many times, enough times to know every nook, cranny, enemy, and trap in this god forsaken area. It was like clockwork for him, a well-rehearsed dance. 

As he broke over the first steep hill, he readied the Abyssal spell in his hand. 

There. 

The moment his feet carried him over the top, the first Empty stumbled out from behind a large rock. It reached for him, stumbling and bumbling and moaning in its agony. 

The mage hurled the dark matter in his hand into its chest, flaming tendrils stretching and wrapping around the undead. It choked for air for what was probably the billionth time, and he didn’t wait around to watch it crumble to the ground like a ragdoll. He had a boss to kill. 

The rolling barren hills gave way to a sheer cliff side descending into obscure mist. There were plenty of death points (places where other players died) littering the edge. If he was ever so dumb as to miss the bridge and run straight off the cliff, Tomura would see to it personally, that his Ybox account was deleted. 

Fog completely obscured his screen. He didn’t seek out a handrail, there wasn’t one. All he could see was the crumbling stone bridge beneath his feet, and the glint of the golden mosque amongst the fog. 

_ Sure _ , the boss was meant to be fought by more than one person at a time, NPCs going so far as to recommend a party, but **xXDecay_GodXx** was perfectly fine by himself. If the ever-present phantoms of other players floundering and dying wasn’t enough to convince him of such, then his general hatred for every human in existence would have to do. He played Dark Soulful to _ escape _all the stupidity, not open the door to it. He already had filled his quota for incompetence for the entire yea—

The mage wasn’t paying attention. He knew every single move by his goddamn shrivelled heart but that meant _ nothing _ when he wasn’t _ thinking _. So when an Empty came charging out of the misty barrier like it always did, giant club raised above its head, Tomura shouldn’t have been startled. 

But he was. 

His real body twitched in reflex, his partially gloved hands fumbling his Ybox controller. He pressed the d-pad one too many times, scrolling right past his shield. 

T H W U N K!

The spiked club collided with his character model, clipping right through his clothes. Without honor, without mercy, the mage was plummeting into the abyss below. 

Freeze frame.

In this game… when the player dies, they drop all the EXP they’ve collected. Currently, **xXDecay_GodXx** ’s EXP was trapped flickering inside the boss room. But if the player dies _ again _before collecting their dropped EXP…

**Y O U P E R I S H E D**

That EXP disappears forever. 

“_ FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!! _” 

Tomura’s headphones smashed into his keyboard as he tore himself out from his chair. Dirty fingernails raked over his scabbed neck as he fought for control. _ Don’t think about it so hard. Don’t think about the 13,546 EXP you just lost because you weren’t paying attention. Don’t think about how you have to start all over again. Don’t _—

The young villain body slammed his decrepit mattress, and nearly tore his throat in two with his outraged shrieking. 

God… _ dammit _!!! 

Why did nothing ever go his way?! Why couldn’t he just _ win _ and be done with it?! He balled up his gloved hands into fists and beat the mattress to a pulp like he was an overworked factory man and it was his undeserving wife. Alas, it didn’t satisfy his gamer anger. He wanted to _ win _ goddammit. Was he just not strong enough? Was he… incompetent? 

...

No.

_ No! _

He was a _ skilled _gamer, and he was going to prove it!

Shigaraki Tomura sat up in his abused mattress, scratching, scratching, scratching at his neck like a dog placating the fleas. Think. Think. Think about how to fix this. Old worn scabs threatened to open beneath his unkempt nails, and he had to stop himself. He didn’t have time to clean up the blood.

The blood…

_ Blood! _

Like a cat getting to its feet, Tomura rose from his bed shoulders first, and slunk toward his desk. 

EXP was primarily earned by killing mobs. But if you killed players… 

Shigaraki’s rage subsided, a ‘New Mission’ notification popping up in his dark mind. He collapsed into his gaming chair (only $399.99) and placed his helm (his headphones) on his head. He navigated to his inventory and selected the tool he would need for this new endeavor. The mage crushed a glass orb within his palm. His form evaporated along with the glass shards, and the screen faded to black. 

The loading screen couldn’t move any slower. Tomura drummed his partially gloved fingers on his Ybox2 controller with barely contained anticipation. He was invading a random player’s world, not as an ally, but as an enemy. 

It was time to raise some hell. 

[_ Entering _ ** _AllMighFan09_ ** _ ’s World _]

When the new world rendered in, there was nothing _ new _ about it. It was a different Firepit (Dark Soulful’s version of checkpoints), placed out of the elements in a deep pit. It was steep, wet, and dark. Most of Dark Soulful was, to be fair, but this meant this player was further back… about one or two Firepits previous to **xXDecay_GodXx**’s. The mage could hear the distant echo of something hacking and slashing through the groans of the Empty. 

With diabolical giddiness, he stalked toward the sound, entering a narrow tunnel diverging off from the pit. His boots splashed through puddles but he knew his victim wouldn’t hear it over their fighting. He caught the flash of hollow eyes, like vermin in the sewers, of Empty hunched over in dark nooks and crannies. It was honestly refreshing to have no Empty lunging for the mage, grabbing and clawing at his robes like they were drowning. No, they acted like he was invisible, some kind of red ghost drifting amongst them. At least, the ones that were still alive. Some corpses ragdolled on the ground. 

He was getting close.

Finally he came into a larger chamber resembling a medieval sewer system, the wet walls bathed in a green hue. He stood upon a ledge, stairs downward lining the wall to the left of him. The chamber was empty… minus the hoard of Empty currently drowning the knight in the center.

Knight.

A noob class if any. From the looks of it, he hadn’t even expanded his horizons to other classes. He was a total and complete _ casual _ who clearly hadn’t realized just how brutal Dark Soulful was. As Tomura readied his spells, smiling so wide his lips cracked, he realized he was more than happy to hammer it home. 

[_ Aqua Sentry _ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has entered the world _]

Ugh. Great. An Aqua Sentry. The pesky covenant that rushes to the rescue whenever a poor _ helpless _ player runs the risk of dying at the hands of someone competent (not that Sentries _ were _, they were just annoying).

The Knight slashed through the last of the horde, health bar dangerously low, and rolled toward the chamber wall. Ha! He knew the mage was here, and the Sentry would be too late to save the _ poor wittle Knight _. 

The mage unsheathed his staff, and with a twirl, maggots seeped through the cracks in the Knight’s armor. The Knight reeled back, body twitching like a malfunctioning animatronic from the heavy Bleed damage he was taking. Shigaraki smirked in smug satisfaction. He descended down the stairs at walking pace to admire the noob’s rapidly diminishing health bar.

_ You thought you were ready for this area idiot? How about you come back after actually grinding a few more levels? Filthy casual. _

The Knight stumbled back away from the approaching mage, flipping through his items in search for his healing potion. Oh? The newb pulls out a _ shield, _ making Shigaraki cackle in disbelief. Does this idiot think a measly shield’s gonna help block _ magic damage _?! Only one shield has a 100% magic block, and that was the Shield of Amadeus, which definitely wasn’t the crappy wooden one the Knight held up. 

The mage slammed a pitch black ball onto the ground, the thing exploding into thick black mist, engulfing the room. 

Plumes of smoke morphed into tendrils and grabbed at the Knight’s limbs. Said Knight swung around himself in a frenzy, sword clanging against the walls as he attempted to fight the noncorporeal minions of Darkness.

A little damage here.

A little damage there. 

Sure it was a slow death, but it was far more fun to watch them to struggle, like a fly caught in the spider’s web. Soon the _ poor little Knight _ barely hung on by a thread, collapsing onto one knee. Sucker. Your EXP is _ mine _ no--

** _SHUNK!_ **

An aqua blue longsword came jutting out from the sorcerer’s stomach, cutting through his light mage armor like it was wet paper. After a beat or two, but what felt like an eternity, the mage crumpled to his knees and bent over. 

The Aqua Sentinel** RaticalRex404 **had arrived. 

Tomura rotated the camera as his mage struggled to get back on his feet. What stood behind him was an almost laughable figure. They wore armor covered from head to toe in spikes. Little dots in the helmet allowed the figure to see (not that they needed it given this was a third person game). They looked like a walking caricature of a human porcupine, some statue come to life. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** barely got to his feet before the Sentinel was swiping at him with a very _ very _ long sword. Wait a minute was that the _ Blade of Astor _ ? The longest sword in the game? It took a shit ton of strength and vitality to wield that thing properly, and this shithead was swinging it like it was _ second nature _. 

The mage skittered side to side nervously, barely managing to duck beneath the blade. The seconds ticked down as he fumbled to cast a spell between swipes. Unfortunately for him, another shorter, sturdier, _ faster _sword came swooping in from his left. It sliced his side and his health, blood particles staining the moist ground beneath their feet. 

So the little brat Knight regained some courage huh? Ugh, and he healed too! 

Healing actually wasn’t a bad idea…

The mage slid underneath the Sentry’s blade and ran to the farthest wall away from them as fast as possible. His health bar had gotten uncomfortably low for his liking, and he needed to change that, fast. He scrolled through his inventor as lightning speed, popped over the cork sealing a glass vial, and chugged the contents like he was taking shots. 

Immediately the cowardly Knight backpedalled toward the stairway, letting his _ hero _ take care of everything for him. ** xXDecay_GodXx** rolled his eyes before pitching the Sentry a fastball spell. 

There was a flash of movement, the Abyssal orb collecting with a face of metal and creeping outward. Something was wrong. Instead of strangling his opponent, the tendrils weakened and grayed, struggling just to exist. Finally it gave way to wispy smoke, nothing more than a curtain to reveal the shield’s symbol. 

Tomura’s jaw dropped at the sign of the Rose insignia. 

The fucking shield of Amadeus?! 

Kill Bill sirens blared over the creaky gears turning in Tomura’s mind. Oh. Oh fuck this so was’t fucking good. 

Without warning, the Sentry charged **xXDecay_GodXx**, sending the mage time traveling back to his prior demise on the bridge. 

“No no no NO!” 

Tomura didn’t even try to toggle his shield. He floundered and struggled mindlessly like a fly trapped in the spider’s web. He was panicking, determined not to die to that stupid stupid Empty again.

**xXDecay_GodXx** crumpled to his knees, his health no more. He collapsed face first into the damp stone with a ** _CLUNK!_ ** before evaporating into pixelated dust. 

**Y O U P E R I S H E D**

[_ Returning to your world _]

The silence of the loading screen was broken by a raspy “NO GOOD” and the clatter of headphones slamming into the keyboard. Tomura folded his arms with purpose (the purpose being outrage) and curled up into his gaming chair like a sulking child. 

Ugh.

_ Ugh!! _

He had half a mind to track down those two shits’ IP addresses and show them what _ real _power was! He’d kill that stupid noob first, and then that Sentry—

…

What was that Sentry’s user again? 

Knees still to his chest, Shigaraki’s skeletal fingers glided across the keyboard, searching the name on Smoke.

[**RaticalRex404**]

_ Also plays _ _ Dark Soulful _ _ , _ _ BioSurprised _ _ , _ _ Falldown 4 _ _ … _

_ RaticalRex404 has played 218 hours in _ _ Dark Soulful _ _ ... _

** _Name:_ ** _ Real cool real cool Ratical Rex! _

** _Age:_ ** _ I’m fucking Immortal bitch _

** _Gender:_ ** _ Eldritch God _

** _Likes:_ ** _ Rat bois, kicking names and taking ass, Vegemite, Murder, Cheezits, _

** _Dislikes:_ ** _ The sun, Meat pie, Magpies can suck my D I C K, younguns who wont get off my lawn _

Shigaraki rolled his eyes at the juvenile profile, which ruffled his feathers even more. Who wrote this?? A nine-year-old?? He propped his elbows on his desk, rubbing at his temples. No. There was no fucking way a _ nine-year-old _ killed him so effortlessly— _ him! _ ** _xXDecay_GodXx_ **!!!

He didn’t waste any time clicking on the tab to message them, and in moments his fingers were flying across the keyboard.

**xXDecay_GodXx: **You think you’re real good don’t you?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: 1v1 me! Let’s see who the ACTUAL better player is. 

**RaticalRex404**: what..? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I said FIGHT ME YOU WASTE OF SPACE

**RaticalRex404**: bruh

**RaticalRex404**: Aight. Will ya stop goin after low-levels?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: sure. 

He so wouldn’t. Not that this** RaticalRex404** would win. They’d just caught him off guard the first time. This wouldn’t take long. 

Using the Dark Soulful Fire Pits,** xXDecay_GodXx** teleported to an abandoned Coliseum, an area commonly used for PvP. It was big, with chipped plaster and rubble piled into the sandy arena. The sky was as it always was; dim and gray, like it was going to rain. 

Tomura drummed his index finger impatiently waiting for RaticalRex404’s summon sign to show up. But when it did, he made sure to take his sweet time by doing a full 180 around their holographic avatar. He admired them the way a hunter admired a buck, fantasizing watching the light die from their metaphorical eyes. With a devious grin, he finally decided to press the summon sign. 

[_ Summoning Ghost _ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ ... _]

Thunder rumbled overhead. The air crackled with electric tension. On one side of the ancient coliseum, a loosely clothed sorcerer gripped his rapier in one hand while readying a spell in the other. On the opposite side, around the distance of a soccer field, a bronze spiked warrior held their incredibly long sword in both hands, with a magic-proof shield on their back. 

The sky fired off a flash of lightning, and the warrior charged across the sandy arena. With a quick breath, the sorcerer tucked and rolled just as his foe’s sword hit the plaster wall behind him. His light mage armor allowed for quicker movement, something that the clunky warrior would definitely struggle with. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** shot a blast of Abyssal magic. **RaticalRex404** curled up into a ball, and rolled at a remarkable speed around the mage. 

That’s when it hit him. 

That spiked armor did damage to enemies while rolling. So while the armor _ should _be slow and clunky, the warrior would have probably equipped every roll-boosting accessory in the game to capitalize on that effect. 

Alas, the sorcerer’s realization came too late. His despicable foe expertly herded him up against the wall, before, like a lawnmower to grass, sliced right into him. The sorcerer’s lightweight robes became a curse in an instant, offering no protection, no buffer, against getting absolutely shredded. 

“No no no no!” Shigaraki mashed buttons, any buttons, until his avatar finally managed to escape the spiked chokehold. The mage scrambled to his feet, and pulled out his healing potion just as he realized it was a trap. He was trapped mid-animation when the warrior lunged, thrusting their sword right through his back into his stomach. 

One beat.

Two beats.

Three beats.

** _Shhhing! _ **

The warrior retracted their sword with finality, and the mage stood there for a moment before he went crumbling into the white sand. 

**Y O U P E R I S H E D**

Shigaraki stared at the screen in disbelief. No… there was… there was no way that was possible. He had _ end-game spells _ , for fuck’s sake. There was no way in hell this low-life piece of shit just—a delayed wail of agony tore from his sore throat. His pride, his infam, everything he _ was _, had been left in shredded shambles. 

For the _ third _time within the hour, Tomura ripped off his headphones and rocketed out of his chair. He whipped around to face his new victim, red eyes practically glowing in the dark room. The young villain aimed a vicious kick at his gamer chair, and succeeded in knocking it over, but at the high price of stubbing his toe. 

“MOTHERFUCKING _ FUCK _!!!” he yowled to the heavens as a hesitant knock came at the door. 

“Shigaraki…? Are you—”

“I’m _ FINE _ , Kurogiri!!” He was absolutely _ not _ fine, but he wasn’t about to explain to the worried warp gate how the ward just got his ass kicked in a video game. His dignity wouldn’t survive the blow. Grumbling under his breath, Tomura carefully set his gamer chair back up and put on his poor headphones. He was running on pure, undiluted _ rage _ at this point. He was going to _ destroy _ his no-good nobody who would be doing the world a _ favor _ by dropping dead this exact moment. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: YEUIYE

**RaticalRex404**: you okay there?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: That was no good, what kind of low-life cheating crap did you pull?

**RaticalRex404**: wha?

**RaticalRex404**: didn’t need any cheats lol

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Liar.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rematch. No cheats. 

**RaticalRex404**: LOL! sure

**RaticalRex404**: Best out of 3?

A truly haunting grin spread across Tomura’s cracked lips, the computer screen casting a sinister shadow over his face. The villain giggled with unrestrained excitement. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Summon me this time. 

Back in his own world, **xXDecay_GodXx **pulled out a red crystal, crouched, and etched archaic writing into the sand. 

After about a minute, the screen faded to black as he was summoned into **RaticalRex404**’s world. On the other side of darkness, the mage rose from the sand, in the exact same ancient coliseum. 

**RaticalRex404** emoted a deep bow only a few feet away, welcoming him to their homeworld. Tomura wasted no time in charging forward, repaying their kindness by ramming his rapier through their character model. The screeching of metal against metal was music to the villain’s ears, especially with the mismatched footsteps of his opponent stumbling back. He cut into the warrior several times as they struggled to get their footing. The player was so close he could hear the avatar’s grunts of pain. Tomura sharply inhaled when their sword came slashing down in retaliation. With a sharp yank of his joystick, his sorcerer rolled out of the way with a pixel’s breadth of space to spare. 

The villain wished his palms would stop being so goddamn sweaty, the controller slippery in his grasp as he fought to dodge his attacker’s diligent strikes. **RaticalRex404** walked unrelentingly forward, slashing at x **XDecay_GodXx**’s evasive form like they were hacking at weeds. Tomura only giggled, springing away like an imp and pulling out his staff. 

The sorcerer scrolled through his spells as his feet braked in the dirt, skidding to a halt on the opposite side of the arena. The warrior quickly sipped their potion, but it still left quite a lot of health to be desired. Good. 

Tomura quickly readjusted his grip on his Ybox2 controller, panting from the exhilaration. From underneath the deafening sound of his heartbeat, he counted every tap of his avatar’s footsteps, slowly circling his opponent. **RaticalRex404**’s armor clinked as the warrior mirrored his movements, the two of them moving in a counter clockwise direction. The thrill of the fight coursed through Tomura’s veins, the stakes too high for boredom. 

When his opponent’s rhythmic walking hitched, so did the mage’s heart. The porcupine fighter leapt into a rolling ball, kicking up debris with each combat roll toward him. The sorcerer broke into a sprint, every instinct screaming at him to run. Even with all his upgrades, the warrior was heavier than the mage, and if his suspicions were correct…

Beady red eyes zeroed in on the enemy, counting the seconds that the warrior rolled. The moment the animation stopped, the sorcerer noted the time in his head. It took 15 seconds for **RaticalRex404** to (seemingly) run out of stamina. Endurance (aka stamina) was definitely one of this shithead’s main stat focuses. Well… Let’s see what happens when that runs out. Tomura instinctively toggled to the spell he needed, fingers drumming on his controller in excitement. 

The mage raised his staff, the screen flashed blue, and within mere moments frost crept over the arena. Frost magic was known to eat away at stamina. Tomura watched with impish glee as the fighter’s gold-copper armor became a pale blue, and puffs of breath seeped out from the helmet’s opening. 

Bye bye, stamina. 

The fighter attempted a counterattack, lurching for the mage with their sword above their head. The timing was off, their movements lethargic, and they missed the frost-immune sorcerer by a mile. Tomura snickered, hunching forward toward his screen as his mage frolicked around the struggling warrior. 

The sorcerer thrust his staff once more into the sky, and at his beck and call, shards of crystal came raining from the sky, all locked onto his poor unfortunate “friend”. **RaticalRex404** was physically unable to avoid the attack. The large crystalline daggers burrowed deep into the metal plating and forced the fighter to the icy ground. The shards jutted out of their body, the mage having created a whole new breed of human porcupine. The mage took a quick sip of his spell recovery potion before he moved right into his next spell. He wasn’t going to make the mistake of underestimating this runt twice. 

Tomura sucked in a breath through this teeth, his controller trembling in anticipation. The warrior weakly raised their healing potion to their nonexistent lips but it was too late. Wheezing maniacally, the villain watched his spell charge. 

Then. It happened. 

With a mighty, eye-blinding, neon blue blast, **xXDecay_GodXx** sent ** RaticalRex404**’s health straight to 0. Tomura cackled maniacally as they disintegrated into dust. 

**H O S T O F S O O T S L A I N**

[_ Returning to your world… _]

**RaticalRex404**: gg

**RaticalRex404**: its a tie now

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Not for long

Tomura let Ratical summon him again. He took pride in his skill, but with his dignity on the line, he’d accept a little help from Lady Luck. Tomura beat his bare feet on the old grungy carpet, his heart pumping, ready, _ ready _for this fight. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** could practically taste the tension when he was summoned to **RaticalRex404**’s world. The barbed warrior was being smart and keeping a good distance this time, shield in one hand, deadly sword in the other. 

Tomura wouldn’t lose—he refused to lose. So much was on the line: his pride and dignity as a Dark Soulful veteran, his pride as a _ villain _ . The sorcerer flanked the fighter, moving around and around in a spiralling pattern until finally he was slicing right into their hit box. _ How’s that for a lawnmower, bitch? _

The mage didn’t push it any farther than what he deemed was safe, quickly rolling away when he saw their beginning animation for an attack. Tomura let out the breath he was holding and braced for their counter attack. 

**RaticalRex404** was pretty low on health, but instead of healing, they merely put away their shield to hold their sword in two hands. They spammed their guard, which was a slight shift of the feet and the sword into a more defensive position, to appear like they were spasming uncontrollably. Tomura grimaced, eye twitching at the deliberate taunt. 

The adrenaline coursing through Tomura’s veins doubled his processing speed when he considered his options. The moment Ratical spotted his spell animation, they would charge him. He would have to catch them by surprise… but that wasn’t the only problem. He also couldn’t fall back on the defensive like his opponent could. His character was built for offense, mobility, and speed. 

For once, **xXDecay_GodXx** silently cursed his choice of stats. **RaticalRex404** just stood there patiently, occasionally spamming their guard in case Tomura forgot just how irritating it was. The young villain groaned, cracking his neck side to side before he finally made his move. 

The sorcerer tossed arcane droplets to the ground, the droplets forming into two snaking trails of pitch black fire. They locked onto **RaticalRex404** , and slithered after the fleeing knight. Wait a minute, _ were _they a knight? Come to think of it, Tomura couldn’t quite pin down their class, even though they wore armor and used basic swordplay (that was just common practice). Egh, who cares? 

While **RaticalRex404** attempted to escape the seething black fire hot on their hide, **xXDecay_GodXx **flanked them, much faster in his lighter robes. The dark flames dissipated, the smoke parting like curtain just so the sorcerer could hack and slash into his spiny victim. 

With a mighty, bone-shattering **THWACK!** The agile mage sent the bulky warrior flying into the decrepit plaster wall. The avatar rebounded off of it like a rubber ball, lurching forward dangerously as its faceless player fumbled to react. 

_ Bingo. _

Tomura cackled as once again crystal shards fell from the sky, raining down on their target. At the last moment, **RaticalRex404 **pulled out their shield of Amadeus. 

** _Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! _ **The shards rebounded off the shield and burst into sparkling blue dust. 

Tomura was on the verge of breaking the button on his controller, darting in, hacking and slashing into their bronze armor. If there was a God, **xXDecay_GodXx** was praying to it to just _ please _ let him win. He was _ so _ close. _ So close _ to proving he was the best Dark Soulful Player. He—

The mage was hurled back by a sudden explosion, making Tomura jerk reflexively in his chair. The surrounding area erupted into blood-orange flames, the sorcerer flinching as he took fire damage. A slew of curses spewed through Tomura’s gritted teeth. Acting on pure instinct, he hit the command to take a healing potion. He wasn’t going to risk it. Not this time. 

**RaticalRex404 ** only had a quarter of health left, and seeing how they merely stood there, Tomura sneered. _ Pah! You damn foo _—

Before he could finish his thought, **RaticalRex404** was tunneling through the bright orange flames and ripping into the mage. **xXDecay_GodXx** bit back the urge to scream in despair, instead electing to roll away as fast as possible. 

**RaticalRex404** pursued, but not only did they pursue, they pursued by _ rolling _ . To **xXDecay_GodXx** ’s horror, his mind began to play the theme song of a certain blue hedgehog, as the barbed warrior _ gained _on him. Ratical rushed to their feet, dashing after him while two-handing their Blade of Astor. 

They swung. 

Tomura mashed the d-pad at the speed of light, whipping out his mage’s shield. 

** _CLANG!_ **

They both staggered back from the blow. 

_ Now was his chance! _

Meager points seeped from the mage’s health bar, but he didn’t waste time letting out a roar of fury impaling warrior. 

_ Again! _

**RaticalRex404** dodged his second attack, rolling away faster than the speed of sound. Tomura beat his fist against his desk in frustration. Why couldn’t they just _ stay still?! _

Yet in his rage, Shigaraki Tomura couldn’t deny that this is what he _ lived for _. The thrill of having defeated an opponent after a long and hard boss fight. The concentration, the anticipation, exhilaration, all had him physically sweating. 

**RaticalRex404 **was one hit away from being stripped of their rank as a Dark Soulful player. The fire spread like—well—wildfire, growing higher and higher before strangely gathering in clumps. 

_ Wait a minute. _

Only one spell in the game had such a unique animation, and that was—

The bright flames turned crimson red as they formed into talons, then reaching to the heavens to create limbs. It swirled into an inferno, shaping and morphing. Then the red frost receded, revealing blinding white bone, the only fire remaining in the eye sockets of the dragon skeleton. 

Tomura’s controller limply fell into his lap. 

**RaticalRex404** had cast Hell’s Regards, the strongest pyromancy spell in Dark Soulful. 

Tomura could only watch in dumbfounded horror, as the dragon skeleton snatched his avatar in a pre rendered attack animation. It lifted the sorcerer up to its skull and took a deep, nauseating breath. It let out an awful screech, blue flames burning away flesh and bone, until the mage was nothing but dust. 

If the giant words **Y O U P E R I S H E D** weren’t scrawled in red across his screen, **xXDecay_GodXx** wouldn’t have believed it.

But when he finally believed, when Shigaraki Tomura finally came to, his hands went flying across the keyboard. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Fuck you, cheater!

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You’re a fucking FIGHTER

**RaticalRex404**: I can be whatever I want lookit me goooooo

**RaticalRex404**: Not my fault u mad

**xXDecay_GodXx**: If I ever see you again I’ll kill you on sight

**RaticalRex404**: Lol k

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Go back to being a little hero bitch

**RaticalRex404**: My bro my dude

**RaticalRex404**: I don’t know why u so mad, but its a game

**xXDecay_GodXx**: you dont know me, ill do what i want

**RaticalRex404**: Right of course my mistake

**RaticalRex404**: But you must reeeeaaally have some beef if ya acting like some little bitch

**RaticalRex404**: That and uou Obviously Cant handle a higher level.

**RaticalRex404**: F 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Fuck off you wish you were as good as me

**RaticalRex404**: That’s a mega O O F

**RaticalRex404**: Good luck out there chief ya gonna need it

**xXDecay_GodXx**: fuck. Off.

He never got a response back. Thank fuck for that. Who the fuck did that noob think he was? “Good luck out there chief” UGH, if only they knew who he was talking to. That loser would shit his pants if Shigaraki showed up at his house. Yeah… he’d take those fucking bullshit words right out of that low-life shut-in’s mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Dark Soulful is an actual parody Horikoshi uses in his mini manga SMASH, were Tomura intends to play it to impress the League with his skills.


	3. Co-Operate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigaraki Tomura unwillingly forms an alliance with his arch-nemesis, RaticalRex404.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider listening to Dancer of the Boreal Valley from the official Dark Souls III OST soundtrack while reading the battle. She was a big inspiration for this boss, and a favorite of mine design wise.

**Y O U P E R I S H E D**

The words mocked Tomura, laughing at him as the whimsical boss desecrated his corpse. He had lost count of how many times he’d died a long time ago. Now, Shigaraki Tomura sluggishly waded through the five stages of grief. He had already denied he was getting his ass beat, had already pleaded with celestial forces, had already thrown a fit of rage. Currently, he was in the depression stage, staring blankly at this screen in disinterest. 

At this point, the only thing driving him forward was his stubbornness, and even  _ that _ was beginning to wear down. Maybe he should take a break, play something—

_ No. _

Villains didn’t  _ take _ breaks! Or give up! How could Tomura call himself the leader of the League of Villains if he couldn’t even beat a fictitious boss, that thousands of nobodies had already beaten? If his minions ever found out he couldn’t beat one measly boss, Shigaraki Tomura would be a  _ laughingstock _ . 

Maybe he was looking at this the wrong way. Maybe… Maybe those filthy casuals on the forums had a point. Maybe this boss really  _ was  _ built for a party of 2+. That had never stopped  **xXDecay_GodXx** before, especially when he’d beaten this boss all alone last playthrough. Sure, things were a  _ little  _ harder considering it was New Game++, but… maybe it was in his best interest to work with someone. After all, he’d be nothing without Sensei or the League, no matter how much he pretended. So if working with a stranger was what it took to beat this boss, then… 

With a sigh of defeat, Tomura ignited his avatar’s body. That was the Dusty One’s way of opening themselves to Co-op… and being invaded. Glowing ancient runes appeared on the front steps leading up to a portal to the boss arena, white summon signs clumping around red and purple ones. 

The young villain wasn’t sure what he was doing browsing through all the phantom holograms, but he couldn’t be bothered to nitpick. He was that desperate (not that he was going to  _ admit  _ that). Fuck, if he actually studied the armor class, he’d be here all goddamn day. So with reckless abandon, he selected one at random and pressed confirm. 

[ _ Summoning Ghost  _ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** …]

Wait.

W h a t.

Tomura had a miniature stroke, his heart beating out of rhythm while he choked on his own oxygen. He checked once, checked, twice, then one-upped Santa Clause by checking thrice. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted to three, because there was just no way in hell, out of the thousands,  _ millions  _ of people online, he could have possibly summoned the bane of his existence. 

“Huuuulllooooo!” the Ghost greeted with a discoverable voice line. When  **xXDecay_GodXx** opened his eyes,  **RaticalRex404** ’s avatar was waving at him enthusiastically. 

Waving? Like they were _friends_ or something? How dare this human porcupine wave at Tomura? 

Decay didn’t react, instead Tomura stared at his computer screen, fighting the urge to put his head in his hands. 

Of course.

Of.  _ Course _ . 

Of course this would happen. This kind of thing  _ only  _ happened to Tomura, because the universe just utterly despised his guts. 

Well  _ fuck  _ the universe!

The sorcerer swung at the warrior, knowing full well that his attacks wouldn’t land because they’re “friendly”. But Tomura needed them to know, to  _ understand _ , just how much he hated them, how much of a mistake this was. 

Alas, the cretin just spam guarded at him and giving him Vietnam flashbacks to their duel. Did this idiot even recognize him? Was their ego soooo big they already forgot about their fight in just a few days? God. Fucking  _ asshat.  _

As if bored, the maniac started running around in a circle, before halting, getting right up against  **xXDecay_GodXx** ’s avatar, and squatting repeatedly. Tomura felt so personally violated that he could qualify to be on Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. The young villain took a moment to drag his partially gloved hands down his dry, dry face. 

All he did was threaten to kill some children, why was Karma doing him so dirty like this. It was fucking  _ excessive _ . 

**RaticalRex404** skittered up to the portal before continuing their squatting exercises, looking him dead in the face. Well, like death, this nightmare would be over soon. So with heavy breaths and clenched fingers, Tomura directed his avatar through the portal. 

The orchestral choir from the depths of Hell began as  **xXDecay_GodXx** feet it the polished marble floor. The circular arena was rather small and comparison to others. It bore a high vaulted ceiling with several columns to support it. The columns were the only thing separating the Player from falling into the misty abyss below as an instant death. The floor, and ceiling were covered in enigmatic religious paintings that game/story theorists could bust a nut to. But Tomura couldn’t care less about the vague story of this dead gloomy world. His eyes were right where they should be, trained on the hulking figure on the opposite side of the arena hunched over in what appeared to be prayer. 

The figure rose to their full height (around 6 meters/20 feet) and slowly turned around to reveal what had to be thousands of flaming eyes all over its body (did Tomura mention those eyes shot  _ lasers _ in the second phase??). Tomura caught the sound effect of someone else entering the floating arena. Huh. Seemed that asshole wasn’t leaving him for dead after all. Not yet anyway. 

The Seraphim slowly lumbered toward them, His humongous wings dragging behind him like some cape. The dual wielding scimitars held limply at His sides now slowly raised, and just as they reached His torso, the Swords of Azraephiel (an item that the boss might drop for them to take after the battle) were set ablaze. 

The Developers had gone all out with this one. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** watched the human porcupine dash past him out of the corner of his eye, heading right for the Archangel’s angelic ass. It was a viable and well-known strategy in Dark Soulful to go for the boss’s ass, considering it was often out of reach of their attacks. 

But the thing about the Seraphim was… the wings completely shielded the boss from backdoor entries. If you wanted to get under it, then you’d have to go through the legs and pray He didn’t kick you. 

The Seraphim locked onto the approaching Spikes McDumbass and lethargically swung His flaming swords. He was a slower boss, but He made up his speed with His size.  **RaticalRex404 ** quickly rolled out of the way before dashing toward His bare bandaged feet, 

_ Huh _ , Tomura thought. Maybe this idiot  _ was  _ good for something. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** snapped back to attention to prepare his spell, sending an Abyssal spell the Archangels way. Two lines of scorching black flame weaved their way toward the boss, who was currently distracted trying to kick and swipe at the human porcupine. The black flames struck like cobras, large bone-white fanks sank into His sickly white skin. The Seraphim let out an unsettling moan of pain, stumbling backward.  **RaticalRex404** seized their chance to duck in and hack away at the Seraphim’s oversized health bar. 

Okay, so  _ maybe  _ the forums users were onto something when they said to do this boss as a group. It definitely was a  _ little  _ easier to hurl spells at the Seraphim nonstop when His attention was held by  **RaticalRex404** . It definitely sped up the time needed to get to the Second Phase. 

The Second Phase…

A halo of fire formed around the Seraphim’s head, His wings unfurling to their full length. He raised His dual swords to the heavens as RaticalRex tried to do just a little more damage around His legs. Chunks of the ceiling rained down from above and became active hazards for the Dusty One to avoid. With a holy ray of light, the dual scimitars merched into one large flaming scimitar that nearly covered the entire span of the arena in one swing.

Fuck.

Players lovingly referred to this sword as the Golf Club. If you weren’t incinerated by the Archangel’s thousand laser eyes, His Second Phase Blade of Azraephiel sent you hurtling over the edge of the arena into the oblivion like you were a golf ball. It only made matters worse that the unintelligible choir in the background always sounded like they were singing “_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!**_” as you went flying. 

The sorcerer crouched low, beads of sweat trickling down Tomura’s temple. Okay. Second Phase.  _ Let’s fucking go _ . 

The Seraphim’s lasers began firing, shooting every which way, bouncing off debris where the ceiling at cinematically fallen. ** xXDecay_GodXx ** peeked from behind a pillar to ready his spell. He locked onto his target before sending ice shards the Seraphim’s way. As he prepared to duck back behind, the spiky copper thing moving around the Seraphim’s legs caught his eye. 

What was that dumbass _ doing _ ? If they stayed that close, they were gonna get—

** _PONG! _ **

When an accursed beam struck ** xXDecay_GodXx ** so hard he flew back several feet, Tomura’s mouth opened to beam excessive profanity. 

“Come on, come on, come  _ on _ …” Tomura mashed the A button, forced to watch his avatar’s agonizingly slow recovery.  _ Shit _ —that laser left his health as little less than half. 

His scarlet eyes darted over to  **RaticalRex404** , only to see them peeling away from the boss and charging right toward him. They whipped out their Shield of Amadeus just as the Seraphim picked up His bandaged foot and pulled it back. Tomura made the mistake of blinking, because there was a blur of movement, the sound of a gong, and the next second  **RaticalRex404** was gone, nowhere to be found. 

Huh? 

**xXDecay_GodX** x looked left, looked right, before he finally decided to look up. Just in time to see RaticalRex’s silhouette plummet from the arched ceiling and starfish on the marble floor with a loud  ** _CLANK! _ **

Spines don’t negate fall damage. 

_ [ _ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has perished and is returning to their world...] _

**xXDecay_GodXx ** might have laughed if he hadn’t been immediately yeeted out of the arena into the heavenly abyss by the Seraphim’s Golf Club. 

** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!_ **

  
  


**Y O U P E R I S H E D **

Shigaraki heaved a forlorn sigh. At least  _ that _ interaction was done. Good ridd—

** _Ding!_ **

[ **RaticalRex404** has messaged you]

**RaticalRex404** : my password is SlinkyInky

**xXDecay_GodXx** : why tf are you messaging me?!

**RaticalRex404** : To beat the boss??

**RaticalRex404** : we’re public rn so I made a code in order to speed up the servers.

**xXDecay_GodXx** : awfully bold of you to assume I want ANYTHING to do with you.

**RaticalRex404** : aaaaah still salty I see...

**xXDecay_GodXx** : How did you even get this far along. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Betcha use cheats. 

[ **RaticalRex404** is Typing…]

**RaticalRex404** : Listen here you little shit

**RaticalRex404** : Even if I DID use cheats

**RaticalRex404** : your coordination is so fucking bad you’re worse than that HAND VILLAIN

**RaticalRex404** : and he’s covered in HANDS

[ **xXDecay_GodXx ** is typing…]

**RaticalRex404** : No. listen to me.

**RaticalRex404** : you are skilled, you’re one of the best players Ive met on this accursed game

**RaticalRex404** : BUT YOU HAVE THE PATIENCE OF AN AMNESIAC GOLDFISH

**xXDecay_GodXx** : what the fuck does that even MEAN

**RaticalRex404** : it means you rush fucking everything.

**RaticalRex404** : you know you would have won our last fight

**RatixalRex404** : If you actually PAID ATTENTIONto me BAITING YOU

Tomura’s brain buffered, a spinning color wheel of death. Baited...they…  _ baited _ him? And he hadn’t even noticed???

**xXDecay_GodXx** : what the hell are you talking about?

**RaticalRex404** : Hell’s Regards? The spell I used?

**RaticalRex404** : It can only be cast if the user’s health is super super low.

**xXDecay_GodXx** : huh. I thought you were just stupid.

**RaticalRex404** : Oh I am

**RaticalRex404** : and yet I surprised you

**xXDecay_GodXx** : you didn’t surprise me!

**RaticalRex404** : o rly???

**RaticalRex404** : Hell’s Regards is pretty easy to dodge…

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Says you

**RaticalRex404** : YOU

**RaticalRex404** : ARE A DEX BUILD????

**xXDecay_GodXx** : you don’t know that. I thought you said not to make assumptions? Hypocrite.

**RaticalRex404** : OMFG

Shigaraki had no idea how much time passed while they squabbled, but he had never been so furious or entertained in his life. Okay, so this loser had a  _ few _ points, but that didn’t mean he was going to actually listen to them. They exchanged bizarre, scathing insults including but not limited to:

**RaticalRex404** : Your build is supposed to be quick yet your mental speed is that of a newborn snail 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : You are a sorry excuse for a player and a human being, please kys so I can actually progress

**RaticalRex404** : You might as well have 12 pairs of binoculars strapped to your head with that amount of tunnel vision

**xXDecay_GodXx** : You are an actual geriatric turtle with alzheimer’s and I hope you die soon

**RaticalRex404** : You fight like a baby with a knife on LSD and having a bad trip 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Fuck you. 

**RaticalRex404** : Nah Im good m8

**RaticalRex404** : Are we done showing our dicks now?

**xXDecay_GodXx** :??? 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : What are you talking about weirdo

**RaticalRex404** : Listen, I’m having a blast taking the piss out of you

**RaticalRex404** : But it’s about time we got to beating this boss dontcha think? 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : In case you’re blind, we just got our asses handed to us on porcelain platters

**RaticalRex404** : You say that like this isn’t Dark Soulful

**RaticalRex404** : wait holy shit are you a CASUAL?

A Great Dragon Arrow pierced Shigaraki’s flimsy pride and burrowed into the very core of his being. A…  _ casual _ ? Everything he did… he did for Dark Soulful. He spent COUNTLESS hours grinding just so he could have the best armor, the best build, the best EVERYTHING. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : don’t you dare call me a filthy casual again you impudent waste of space. 

**RaticalRex404** : Alright, musty casual it is

**xXDecay_GodXx** : I hope you know that if I ever see you in real life I will kill you on sight.

**RaticalRex404** : Your death threats aren’t even creative m8 git gud

Shigaraki wanted to reach into the screen and strangle RaticalRex404 with his bare hands, so he could watch them rot while also depriving them of all the oxygen they required to live. 

**RaticalRex404** : Anywho, let me look up this guys walkthrough.

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Already tried that. 

**RaticalRex404** : Lol I’m sure, but you forget your coordination is that of a drunk motorcyclist, 

**RaticalRex404** : also I bet you ignored the whole “Teamwork” bit aka the entire goddamn thing

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Teamwork is overrated. 

**RaticalRex404** : How many times have you died?

**xXDecay_GodXx** : how many times can you kiss my ass?

**RaticalRex404** : oooof

**RaticalRex404** : that’s at least a hundred. 

**RaticalRex404** : That bad huh?

Tomura wanted to slam his face into the keyboard. But he didn’t. Kurogiri said if Tomura broke another keyboard, Kurogiri would  _ not  _ be buying another for quite some time. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : God damn do you ever shut up...

**RaticalRex404** : Do you ever pull that stick out of your ass??? HM???

**xXDecay_GodXx** : I do NOT have a stick up my ass

**RaticalRex404** : Yeah sure, anyway, it says here the guy’s pretty slow and can only handle one target at once, 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Yeah no duh…

**RaticalRex404** : So we need to coordinate how we attack him. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Like im summoning you again...

**RaticalRex404** : Since youre the host, what matters is you make it out alive. Im expendable, so I can bait him into attacking while you use your spells from long range

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Did you fucking hear me?? 

**RaticalRex404** : Oh and those pillars he destroys? The bottom half blocks the lasers. It says it right here. 

**RaticalRex404** posted a link, and Tomura was pleasantly surprised when he found they hadn’t Rickrolled him. Not so pleasant were the words on the screen. The bastard was right, Tomura rereading the wiki page he had carelessly skimmed beforehand. Goddamn… did that guy think Tomura was an idiot now? Ugh. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Then I can do it by myself

**xXDecay_GodXx** : So take the hint and leave me alone. 

[ **RaticalRex404** is typing]

**RaticalRex404:** Listen m8

**RaticalRex404** : I get you’re salty about the whole duel thing.

**RaticalRex404** : But even with this new “strategy” it’s gonna take ya a fuck ton of tries

**xXDecay_GodXx** : You don’t know that

**RaticalRex404** : I don’t but I’m pretty good at guessing.

**RaticalRex404** : And the thing is, I need help on this boss too. 

The crack of Shigaraki’s dry skin was almost palpable as he lifted an eyebrow at the screen. This idiot needed  _ help _ ? Wait… no way, RaticalRex couldn’t  _ really  _ be asking him to—

**RaticalRex404** : So give me one more chance and lets see if we can beat this boss this try.

**RaticalRex404** : If not, I’ll fuck off

**RaticalRex404** : But if we win

**RaticalRex404** : Help me with my world, deal?

Tomura let out a harsh laugh, sitting back in his chair and attempting to fold his arms. But he winced when he remembered he was still recovering from the bullet wounds he received from the incident at USJ just a few days ago. 

Not that he needed reminding…

**[xXDecay_GodXx** is typing…]

He was gonna say no. He was gonna tell them to piss off… But what was one try? If they said they wanted to get another go he’d block them once and for all. And if he and RaticalRex did win...how utterly  _ delicious  _ would it be to leave them high and dry in their world, to hang back and let them die and have to start the process all over again. Maybe they would even lose all their EXP? Just like  **xXDecay_GodXx** did before he was unfortunate enough to meet them. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Deal. 

**RaticalRex404** : Radical!! 

**xXDecay_GodXx:** I never thought I could meet a person as lame as you

**RaticalRex404:** I live to exceed expectations

**RaticalRex404:** Summoning sigil is down, “ready to rock and roll!”

Tomura rolled his eyes at the English lingo. Some people were just  _ way  _ too into American culture. 

  
  


**An Indistinguishable Amount of Time Later…**

**xXDecay_GodXx** couldn’t believe the shitstain had actually roped him into forming a plan, let alone that he was now standing in the arena once more with  **RaticalRex404** standing at his side. Like always, the Seraphim rose from His praying form and turned to face the two. 

Call it a hunch, or indigestion, but something about this fight already felt different.  **RaticalRex404** didn’t run off this time, sticking close to the mage with their Shield of Amadeus at the ready. 

The two waited anxiously as the Seraphim slowly dragged Himself across the polished marble. Tomura shivered, as every single eye in their body locked onto the pair (more specifically  **xXDecay_GodXx** since this was his world). But neither the sorcerer or the mage moved, not even when the Seraphim slowly began to raise His flaming scimitars above His head for a downstrike. 

_ A little more _ .

Higher the blades reached. 

_ Higher. _

The blades were over His head now, stretching back behind Him. 

_ NOW! _

**xXDecay_GodXx** tore off to the side, signalling  **RaticalRex404** to do their thing. The spined warrior pulled out several spheres of black cloth and tossed them at the Seraphim’s feet before making a break for it. 

** _Crackle, Crackle BOOM!_ **

The duo rejoined behind the Seraphim just in time to see the Archangel flinch from the damage. Tomura practically melted into the Seraphim’s screams, the cries of agony akin to ASMR. He closed his eyes to relish the sound, just for a moment. Then it was back to business. 

As the Seraphim slowly did a 180 to face them again, the sorcerer dashed to position himself as far away as possible. In the meantime, RaticalRex’s spiny fighter was sprinkling little cherry bombs around the Seraphim’s bare feet. These bombs were more flash than damage, but it was more than enough to have the Seraphim’s AI locking onto ** RaticalRex404** . The Archangel swung at the spiky nuisance, but like the fastest thing alive, Ratical was effortlessly dodging His attacks. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** locked onto the boss and sent out his first line of offense, more specifically low-level Abyssal spells that played into the holy Seraphim’s weakness. 

For what it was worth,  **RaticalRex404 ** kept to their word, doing everything in their power to keep the Seraphim’s attention on them despite  **xXDecay_GodXx** ’s constant onslaught. Though time crept at a snail’s pace for the adrenaline-riding Tomura, it was probably took under a minute to get the Seraphim to Second Phase. 

Cue the sequence; swelling of music, the merging of two swords, several chunks of the ceiling falling to create natural barriers from the lasers. 

**xXDecay_GodXx ** caught sight of the shadow looming over him.  _ Oh shit! _ The sorcerer dove out of the way just as a chunk of the ceiling crashed into the floor. That was close. He was pretty sure that would have meant an instakill. 

** _PONG!_ **

A golden beam hit him, knocking him flat on his back. Fuck, fuck  _ FUCK!  _ Not again! Tomura wheezed for air as he fought to stay calm, fought to stay in control. 

It’s okay. It’s fine, just get behind a barrier, just get behind—

For the first time this playthrough, the Seraphim was at a third of health. Cracks in the floor formed, before pieces went plummeting into the abyss below. The mage stumbled back as the floor continued to crack below his feet, before finally deciding to roll to a different area of the arena entirely. 

This was the lowest he’s gotten this boss to this playthrough. Fuck, he almost wanted to  _ thank  _ Ratical, but that would be stupid. Tomura shook off the strange thought and readied his spell to dart out behind the barrier, and-- _ shit he forgot his health _ ! 

To add to the ever changing scene, the rubble hiding  **xXDecay_GodXx** was destroyed by the lasers, leaving the mage exposed. Despite  **RaticalRex404** ’s best efforts, the Seraphim’s thousand eyes were all locked on Decay. The sorcerer found himself frozen, caught like a deer in the headlights as a few headed lasers straight for him. Tomura screwed his eyes shut, emotionally unprepared to see the Y O U P E R I S H E D screen, and going back to being on his own. 

Wait… what was that last part? 

** _PING! PING! PING!_ **

Tomura cracked his eye open just a smidge to see none other than  **RaticalRex404 ** in front of him, shielding the mage with their Shield of Amadeus. The lasers ricocheted off like they did in bad sci-fi films, but the force of the attack was slowly seeping life from RaticalRex’s HP. 

That was no good. 

After taking a quick sip of his health potion,  **xXDecay_GodXx** darted out from behind the warrior, and sent a blast of Abyssal magic into the Seraphim. 

The Seraphim’s laser attack faltered, the Archangel recoiling, and without a word Ratical was charging back into the boss’s personal space. Tomura dared to check the boss’s health. 

His heart skipped a beat. 

The Seraphim was at less than a quarter of health. Holy—Holy  _ fuck _ ! Tomura tried to slow his rapid breath, even forcing himself to swallow despite his dry mouth. A deranged giggle escaped his chapped lips. How could he  _ not  _ be excited at the prospect of finally,  _ finally _ , being free of this boss. 

Deep breaths Tomura. Fuckin— _ no you cant scratch right now idiot you need your hands on the controller.  _

With trembling hands and trembling breaths,  **xXDecay_GodXx** selected his strongest spell, which unfortunately took a decent amount of charge-up.  **RaticalRex404** , you deranged fuck, don’t let up on that asshole now! 

As if hearing his please, Ratical swung their Blade of Astor into the boss like a sweaty lumberjack out in the Canadian forests. They chipped, chipped, chipped away at the health bar until it was just small enough for x **XDecay_GodXx** to process at the tree plant. 

Just as charging was near completely the Seraphim realiated. He clutched His beloved Golf club in his hands and with a mighty wind up went SWINGING. Damn, even the movements were like a golfer’s. 

** _THWACK!_ **

And there went RaticalRex, flying right out of the arena into the gray sky. 

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has perished and is returning to their world… _ ] 

Tomura’s eyes lifted from the banner to make direct eye contact with the Seraphim. 

_ Fuck. _

The inhumanly emaciated Divine slowly slunk toward the mage, sword slowly moving into position for another swing. 

_ Come on just a little more, come oooon _ . 

The golfer prepares His windup. 

  
  


** _NOW!_ **

  
  


Red light shot out from the mage’s palms, shooting across the distance between boss and player and right into the Seraphim’s stomach.  _ How’s that for a laser.  _ The Seraphim stumbled back, screaming in pain, and before the spell was even  _ finished,  _ He went limp like a ragdoll, slowly tipping over like a giant tree. 

** _TIMBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!_ **

The collapse shook the entire arena, the boss sprawling across the rubble. Tomura cackled at his screen, watching with overwhelming  _ glee  _ as the boss dissolved into hundreds of feathers. Those feathers were then cinematically blown out of the arena, into the sky, but a permanent visual effect of falling feathers as well as piles of them littering the ground, would remain for the rest of this playthrough.

Shigaraki Tomura had won. 

** _Ding!_ **

_ [ _ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has messaged you] _

**RaticalRex404** : W E L L?????

**xXDecay_GodXx** : h o w 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : did that fucking W O R K????

**RaticalRex404** : WAIT YOU WON HOLY SHIT BRO

**RaticalRex404** : thats fucking BONKERS

**RaticalRex404** : Fucking hell dude congrats!!

**RaticalRex404** : [picture of someone partying with confetti]

**RaticalRex404** : Goddamn what a time to be alive

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Yeah…

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Now fuck off.

**RaticalRex404** : Huh???

**RaticalRex404** : But we gotta beat my world...

**xXDecay_GodXx** : yeah uh, I don’t give a fuck

**xXDecay_GodXx** : Idc that we (more like I) won im not helping some piece of shit like you. 

_ [ _ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing…]  _

**RaticalRex404** : I’m disappointed...

**RaticalRex404** : But definitely not surprised... 

Tomura frowned at the screen. 

**xXDecay_GodXx** : The hell is that supposed to mean…

**RaticalRex404** : nothin’

**RaticalRex404** : Congrats dude. Later. 

_ [ _ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has left the chat] _

Just like that, Shigaraki Tomura was left with the faint  _ whrrrrrrrrrrr  _ of his computer fan and the flutter of newspaper clippings. He couldn’t even hear the clink of glasses or Kurogiri talking to patrons in the bar. 

Tomura gave his scarred neck a quick scratch as he came off his victory high sooner than expected. Hollow. The victory felt… hollow somehow, and it didn’t make sense why.

Silence. 

Emptiness.

Shigaraki Tomura was alone. 


	4. Achievement  Unlocked: New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomura attempts to navigate the Labyrinth in Dark Soulful, and the labyrinth of his own mind regarding his newest alliance and his future plans as Japan’s most notorious villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly did not expect so much positive reception and I've been beaming writing this story, knowing that people will appreciate it! I have some pretty funny moments in my opinion, please let me know your favorites!!

It was cold and dark, silent except for the _ whrrrrr _ of a generator, and the _ tink tink tink _of metal against metal. An enormous white rat came hopping across the stone floor, weaving past great mechanic architectures and wired abominations. 

His owner, the only other living thing in this place, didn’t notice the muffled _ clickety clickety _of the rat’s claws. The rat’s owner was too caught up in their newest creation, goggles catching the flash of sparks from the stylus in their gloved hands, to notice their organic rat. 

** _Ding!_ **

The sparks ceased, the _ tink tink tink _ sound stopped completely. The larger of the two living creatures shifted, rising from their hunched position over their metal patient. They took their sweet time, stretching out their limbs as if they had been a statue for a hundred years. 

_ Pop! Pop! Pop! _Went their organic spine, as did their neck when they cracked it side to side. 

The smaller, rounder creature climbed up the metallic jungle gym of an operating table, before taking a great leap of faith toward his owner. The enormous rat landed on the larger one’s bare shoulder with the grace and poise of an Olympic gymnast, and finished with a demanding squeak. 

A quick wipe of a filthy rag, and a clean fingernail gave the rodent a placating scratch behind the ears before a full hand firmly secured him to their shoulder. Purple converse hightops pressed up against the operating table, and with a quick apology to their half-built patient, the two living creatures went sailing away on their squeaky stool. 

The duo slowed to a stop in front of a different workstation, 3 monitors waking up from their slumber in response to the movement. The giant rat (who made all of the rules) slid off his owner’s shoulder to waddle where his favorite toy laid half chewed next to the game controller. 

_ Tk tk tk tk tk. _The rat liked listening to the keyboard, and liked sitting next to the modem, where it was warm. 

  
  


_ [ _ ** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ has messaged you _] 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Hey loser I’m bored

**RaticalRex404**: Hi bored I’m dad

**xXDecay_GodXx**: uuugh I already regret this

**RaticalRex404**: lmaoooo

**xXDecay_GodXx**: but I bet you still need help on the dumb Seraphim so here I am

**RaticalRex404**: lol okay m8, same server password? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: duh…

A lopsided smile tugged at the larger creature’s lips. 

Game on.

  
  


\----

**CLANK!**

_ CHING! _

** _REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ **

Tomura gritted his teeth, hunched over in his chair like a sulking goblin as the ragged Wraith relentlessly pummeled the sorcerer’s wooden shield with its mace. While blocking the blunt of its attacks, HP still seeped from **xXDecay_GodXx**’s health as the Wraith screamed in his avatar’s face. 

_ Dammnit _!! If this kept up, Decay would be dead! Where the hell were they?! He needed backup!! They should be here by—

The claustrophobic catacombs were set ablaze, a fireball colliding into the vengeful Wraith and sending it stumbling away. The fire made _ very _ quick friends with the _ very _flammable rags draping off the high-level Empty’s emaciated body. The Wraith screamed in agony, clawing at its rotting skull as it tried to stop, drop and roll on the bone covered floor. It was there, that its health was burned away, the enemy model going limp. 

Thank fuck, those screams were grating on Tomura’s poor ears

_ Crunch, CLANK! Crunch, CLANK! Crunch, CLANK! Crunch, CLANK! _

xXDecay_GodXx turned to his left and watched his ally merrily stride out from the murky darkness of the Burrows. 

“Hulloooo!” **RaticalRex404** greeted, giving the sorcerer an enthusiastic wave. 

“You’re late,” was what Decay _ wanted _ to say, but alas, there was no programmed voice line for that. He couldn’t really type and walk at the same time either. So without any real acknowledgment of his ally, Decay turned on his heel, and continued deeper into the Burrows. 

How long had they gamed together now? Tomura was almost certain it was around a week. The duo’s favorite pastimes included long walks on the Empty-infested beach, luring dumb invaders into Decay_God’s world, and bringing Hell right to the vacationing Hellspawn in the old castles.

Dark Soulful was definitely not a game that could be half-assed. That was what Tomura adored about it. It required skill, intellect, and _ dedication _ , things most people lacked these days. Yet, oddly enough, RaticalRex404 _ qualified _ for those things. Not that xXDecay_GodXx would ever admit to that, of course. He couldn’t let such high praise go to their head, especially not in this area of the game. 

The Burrows were canonically made by an ancient worm, people building onto the complex systems later and using them as burial grounds. At best, the area was a nuisance, with its reassembling skeletons and pissed off Wraiths, but more importantly, was the entrance to the Labyrinth area. 

Goddamn, he couldn’t believe they were already at the _ Labyrinth _ considering it was New Game++. Three days. Shigaraki Tomura was stuck on the goddamn Seraphim for _ three days _. That fact felt surreal, when the duo beat the Seraphim in RaticalRex404’s world on the first try. 

It was probably all the leveling up they did, but with Ratical, the Seraphim was a hockey puck, shot back and forth between the two teams. But, in the end it was Decay, who had the honor of dealing the final blow. The Seraphim let out an inhuman scream, reeling backward from his blast of Unholy arcana, before cinematically He fell from the arena. 

** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!_ **

All it took was one try, and in less than five minutes, RaticalRex’s Seraphim had PERISHED, leaving them the victors. Ratical had turned to Decay, and he’d wondered if the loser was doing a victory dance in their mother’s basement at that moment. Ratical pulled out every dance and cheer emote in the game as xXDecay_GodXx slowly faded from the warrior’s world (you always teleported back to your world after helping beat a boss). When Decay’s computer transitioned to an awkward loading screen, he received the telltale ** _Ding! _ **of a message on Chaos. 

[** _RaticalRex404 _ ** _ has messaged you _]

**RaticalRex404**: Thanks man, great job out there

**xXDecay_GodXx**: whatever it wasn’t that hard

**RaticalRex404**: still bored?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: course I am, that didn’t change anything. 

**RaticalRex404**: Well hey since the Tombs are up next I can show you where a secret boss is!

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I know about Tumultuous the Frail, everyone does...

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Stop acting like you know everything. 

**RaticalRex404**: But it’s not Tumultuous the Frail

Now _ that _ had caught Tomura’s attention, his eyebrows lifting and cracking the sheet of dry skin on his forehead. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Wtf are you talking about???

**RaticalRex404**: [picture of a cat winking] 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: explain

**RaticalRex404**: Well if you want I can show you.

**RaticalRex404**: It’s this super secret area that’s really hard to get to 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Fine. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Put your Call sign down. 

**RaticalRex404**: [thumbs up emoji]

Now, here the two players were, standing at the precipice of a steep descent into eerie fog. Clothed from head to toe in loose robes inscribed with arcane text, the mage’s crimson eyes were the only thing visible. Next to him stood an almost laughable figure. Made of what appeared to be copper, spikes protruded from every part of their body. They were a walking caricature of a human porcupine, some surrealist statue come to life. 

Shigaraki Tomura wasn’t really sure what he was doing, playing co-op with somebody else. It wasn’t in his nature. He couldn’t stand being told what to do, couldn’t handle having to depend on someone else other than his Sensei. He hated everyone and everything. Yet he could… _ tolerate _ RaticalRex404. 

  
  


Maybe it was their stupidity that was so entertaining. Every other minute they were sending memes or funny compilations. They didn’t require much participation from him either. One little comment and BOOM! there they went, talking about some funny happenstance they witnessed or what they thought about x or y. Shigaraki didn’t really care, but it wasn’t like he had anything else to do, so between gaming, when they took mutual breaks, he’d read Ratical’s little tales or watch the cursed videos they linked. 

...Okay, _ sometimes _ the terrible puns and dark humor got a weak chuckle out of him, _ but nothing more than that _.

Ratical pulled out their sword and shield combo, readying themselves for the hell that was the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth was one of the most despised areas in the game, filled with dozens of enemies, booby traps, and dead ends. And fuck, press F in the chat for whomever dies within the Labyrinth, and has to find their dropped EXP. The worst part? Whenever you fell into one of its many, _ many _pitfalls, you would have to make your way all the way back to the beginning. The beginning, being where Decay and Ratical now stood.

** _Ding!_ **

**RaticalRex404**: Ready m8? 

Decay didn’t even reply, just started walking forward with sword and spell at the ready. He had to start moving before he changed his mind. 

When Tomura played Dark Soulful, almost nothing was more intimidating than long empty tunnels. The way the fog obscured Tomura’s vision, moved on its own as if by some phantom breeze, unnerved him. He was afraid of what that fog would turn into...what it would remind him of. He preferred being the dealer, not the gambler, in mind games. His body jerked in a sad attempt to shiver and warm himself, as if he could feel the chill. 

With Decay_God at the head, the duo descended down into the dark, nothing but the sound of their footsteps and the crunch of bones. Dark Soulful wasn’t ordinarily this quiet. but that’s what this area was famous for. It canonically drove explorers insane with its silence and endless dead ends. 

It was how Tomura felt inside his own mind. Tirelessly he wove around every corner and passageway, seeking for the answer. Sensei had said All Might was more injured than he appeared… but what did Tomura _ do _with that information? 

  
  


Another turn, another dead end, and with a sigh Decay backtracked past Rat. 

How injured was All Might really? He _ beat _ Tomura’s Nomu, so he was clearly still _ capable _as a hero… 

Another dead end, this time with some skeletons assembling from the bone-covered floor. The duo cut through them with relative ease before returning to their wandering. 

Did All Might perhaps have some kind of time limit? Some sort of weak spot? How did Tomura find it?

_ KACHK! _

Tomura’s mage stepped on a pressure plate hidden amongst the sea of bones covering the floor. 

Fuck.

Down xXDecay_GodXx went into one of the Labyrinth’s many pits, falling into the dirt below face first. His health took a bit of fall damage, but aside from being insanely pissed off, the sorcerer was fine. He looked to the tunnels on his left and right, both of them no doubt connecting back to the beginning of the area. Tomura gave his neck an irritated scratch, and winced when the red raw skin flared in anger. 

Decay looked up, to see Rat’s avatar come to a halt, and in a brilliant delayed reaction, look around for him before finally looking down. Huh, seemed Decay had gotten a little ahead of the warrior. RaticalRex stared at him for a long before beginning their workout regime, popping squats so fast, Decay couldn’t tell if they were closer to the ceiling or the ground. The warrior’s reward unfortunately was not a fit body, but a rather tired sigh from Tomura. RaticalRex404 was not deterred however, instead, giving the xXDecay_GodXx a sarcastic round of applause. 

Tomura huffed irritably (no, he was _ not _pouting) and replied with a middle finger emote. To that, RaticalRex did a “slap a knee” emote as if his pain was the funniest thing they had ever seen. They began to move around the side, seemingly to taunt him more before—

_ FWOOM! _

Yet another trap was activated, a large wrecking ball swinging from the ceiling. It sent the human porcupine sailing over the edge, arms flailing wildly. xXDecay_GodXx quickly cha cha’ed real smooth and slid to the right, narrowly escaping RaticalRex404’s plummeting, _ spiked _body. 

** _CLANK!_ **

** _Ding!_ **

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has messaged you _]

**RaticalRex404**: Okay i deserved that

**xXDecay_GodXx**: you deserve more imo

**RaticalRex404**: bruh

RaticalRex404 shot Decay a “shaking my head” emote in Dark Soulful, before turning to head back to the beginning. But before they even left the pit area, they stopped. 

**RaticalRex404**: oh and hey

**RaticalRex404**: why don’t you follow me this time? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: why?? Not good enough for you?

**RaticalRex404**: Well I mean if you know where the secret area is then…

Oh.

Goddamnit, Tomura forgot all about the secret boss. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: whatever.

**RaticalRex404**: lmaaaoooooo

The duo got very well acquainted with the foggy entrance of the Labyrinth. Despite having played this game all the way through _ twice _ , both of them completely forgetting the pitfalls, booby traps, tripwires, and pressure plates. God, it felt like Tomura was pretty convinced he just up and forgot _ everything _, at this point. 

Like any sane person, Tomura partly blamed Ratical for his amnesia. He always had to keep an eye on them. That asshat was a loose canon, some chaotic force of nature not to be trifled with. Who knew what they would do next?! They could be standing still one moment and throwing bombs everywhere the next!! RaticalRex was a fucking psycho. 

** _Ding!_ **

**RaticalRex404**: We’re almost there. 

Tomura rolled his eyes as his shoulders slumped. Finally. They had been going in circles for like… two hours. 

_ Tip tip tip _

His feet went as they transitioned from bone-covered stone to glass floors, from small suffocating tunnels to a huge expansive room. The sorcerer didn’t recognize this room at all. Had he_ seriously _ missed this big of a secret in his last two playthroughs? Ugh, that was no good. 

It reminded Shigaraki of that one Ancient Greek building; what was it called again? Ah! The Parthenon. This area looked like the Parthenon except underground...and creepier… with a lot more evidence of human sacrifice. On the opposite side of the room, there was a bloodstained altar with human limbs scattered about. 

The sorcerer looked down beneath his feet to see a ravine of bodies beneath the glass runway, sheer rock on either side. Tomura rolled his eyes at the overdramatic imagery. After quickly losing interest in the valley of bodies, the sorcerer lifted his head to find RaticalRex with their sword strangely at the ready. Tomura immediately prepared his spells, rotating the camera around as the sorcerer stalked toward the bloody altar. 

_ KACHK _

The glass floor opened wide, and Tomura let out a loud “FUCK!” as his sorcerer went plummeting. Time slowed, crimson eyes darting around for a potential solution. 

Wait.

There! 

A small ledge for him to land on! 

With quick reflexes, Tomura eased the joystick toward the ledge, praying he’d survive the fall. 

xXDecay_GodXx’s feet connected with the ledge, but something wasn’t right. It was like the invisible wall was too steep. Decay’s avatar slid off the nearly horizontal ledge, and went falling once again. 

Tomura roared in outrage as his sorcerer joined the bodies in the pit, his health reduced all the way to zero. 

**Y O U P E R I S H E D**

[**RaticalRex404** is typing… ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: WTF

**xXDecay_GodXx**: WERE THOSE PHYSICS????

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Like wtf TO Hardware

**xXDecay_GodXx**: thats not at all how physics work. 

**RaticalRex404**: LMAOOOOOOOO

**xXDecay_GodXx**: whoever gave the go ahead for THAT should be fired

**RaticalRex404**: Bet it was Scott Matthews <_< 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ???????

**xXDecay_GodXx**: wtf are you talking about…

**RaticalRex404**: OH

**RaticalRex404**: my b lol it’s an inside joke i have

**RaticalRex404**: Scott Matthews was a smart ass I went to school with, fucking bastard cunt

**RaticalRex404**: Made my life hell, so I just blame him for everything now. 

**RaticalRex404**: Therefore I bet he totally approved that

**xXDecay_GodXx**: God you’re so weird…

**RaticalRex404**: You sound like Scott Matthews. 

Tomura had no idea how to take that. 

**RaticalRex404**: WAIT BRUH OMG

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ???

**RaticalRex404**: SPEAKING OF PHYSICS 

**RaticalRex404:** This one kid in my class, his quirk was the power to be immovable

**RaticalRex404:** Never knew the weight limit, but its probably pretty fucking big cause

**RaticalRex404:** this kid was crossing the street and didn’t see the marshmallow truck coming, and the truck honked at him and everything. 

**RaticalRex404:** But this kid was like a deer in the headlights, he froze on the spot and activated his quirk. 

**RaticalRex404:** and that kid fucking WRECKED the truck. It collided with him and FLIPPED and we’re all just fucking standing there, BBQ sauce on our titties, looking at this little ankle biter while a giant truck was upside down spilling out fucktons of packets of marshmellows. 

**RaticalRex404:** so when years later when this m8 said he wanted to be a pro hero and all that shit, people suggested he called himself the Marshmallow man, since he was INFAMOUS at our humble little school for that instance. 

**RaticalRex404: **wonder if he ever took up the name or not... Seemed shy about it at the time. 

**RaticalRex404:** didn’t like getting roasted. 

**RaticalRex404:** [gif of a man going badum tss]

Shigaraki groaned in pain at the marshmallow pun. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: hey! Wait a damn minute

**RaticalRex404**: ??? yeah?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You said there was a secret boss!

**RaticalRex404**: Huh??

**RaticalRex404**: Oh yeeaaaaah

**RaticalRex404**: I lied. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: you…

**xXDecay_GodXx**: WHAT

**RaticalRex404**: I didn’t think you’d activate the trap…

**RaticalRex404**: ...whoops? 

Tomura moaned in despair, as it hit him he would have to do that all over again just to get his EXP back. No Pro-Hero would get their hands on the young villain. Not when RaticalRex404 was destined to be the death of him. 

\-----

“Master Shigaraki?” 

Tomura tugged back a headphone, not even glancing at the well-dressed mist man hovering in the doorway (Tomura was pretty clear that _ nobody _was allowed in his room). 

When Kurogiri didn’t continue, Shigaraki let out a sigh of annoyance, and quickly pulled up his chat.

**xDecay_GodXx**: brb 

The young villain swiveled around in his gamer chair (only $399.99) to face Kurogiri. 

“All for One wishes to speak with you,” Kurogiri rumbled. 

Tomura’s heart skipped a beat. Sensei… wanted to see him? He wanted to—

**RaticalRex404**: okay np

**xXDecay_GodXx**: gtg

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing _]

The young villain hastily exited his game and tossed his headphones to the side (much to Kurogiri’s visible displeasure). Tomura stumbled out of his chair like a corpse freshly risen from the grave and out the door past his second-in-command. 

Tomura didn’t wait up for Kurogiri. He knew where he was going, and the warp gate knew that he wasn’t included in this meeting. This was between Tomura and his Sensei._ Only _him and his Sensei. 

Chest tight with both paralyzing fear and delight, Tomura let out an oxygen-deprived giggle as he turned to face an unassuming door. He turned the knob, pinky lifted, taking a moment to wonder what his teacher and savior had in store for him. 

The room was barren, around the size of a utility closet, and against the opposite wall was a TV, its glowing white screen the only light source, with static blaring. Shigaraki carefully closed the door behind him, his heart beating far louder than the white noise. 

“Ah, young Tomura,” a familiar voice greeted from within the static. Shigaraki slumped down to his knees in front of the TV, hands carefully clenched into fists. “How are you healing? I heard those pathetic heroes got you.” 

Shigaraki flinched from the shot to his pide. “It barely hurts, Sensei,” he mumbled. “They were just scratches.” So, yes, the bullet wounds had entry and exit wounds, but that was beside the point. The injuries would heal. They always did. 

“Excellent, you have become even stronger since our last meeting.” Tomura chewed on his chapped lips, gnawing, waiting with baited breath. It was silent, and he hated it, squirming in his seat. He was never good at sitting still when there was nothing going on. 

“I don’t have much time left, my young apprentice.” 

Shigaraki’s leaping heart froze halfway to his throat before it plummeted into his stomach. The crater it left behind bent him over the static screen.

“N-No, Master, please….” Tomura plastered his hands to the television screen, pinkies lifted. His shoulders trembled as his head hung. His crimson eyes glared at the ground in despair. “You can’t die yet. I still have so much to learn from you. I—”

“All in due time, my son. I have full confidence you will become the villain you were always meant to be.” 

“_ You can’t die _,” Shigaraki hissed through his gritted teeth. How. How was he supposed to go on without Sensei? The only man who sympathized with the poor unfortunate brat that everyone else had turned a blind eye to? How could he live up to Sensei’s legacy, when he had already failed too many times? 

“I’ll never be truly gone. Just as you are never truly without your family.” Tomura stilled at the mention of family, the word alien to him, distant, a file he lacked the software to open. But he nodded, even though Sensei couldn’t see it. “Besides, when I’m gone, I will leave you my empire, as well as… a gift.” 

Tomura’s ears perked at the words. “A gift? Master?” 

Sensei’s deep chuckle reverberated through Shigaraki’s body, making it relax, an effect only Sensei had. “It will be kept with the doctor until the time comes.” 

“Why can’t I just have it _ now _?” Shigaraki snapped before receding into himself, ducking his head submissively. “Sensei, I’m sorry, I—” 

Tomura swore he could feel Sensei’s loving hand stroke through his hair, crooning “Patience, young Tomura, patience.” Shigaraki chewed on his lip as he fought to keep himself in check. “Soon, it will all be yours…”

“Everything?”

“Everything.” 

And Tomura would destroy it all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was kind of difficult to write as I transition from backstory to P L O T; there will be a lot of moving pieces.
> 
> Also, a quick side note, I will be moving back into college September 6th. As I have no real update schedule, I hope you all can bear with me once school kicks into gear, thank you all so much for your patience and support!
> 
> p.s. Fuck Ass-for-One


	5. [Server INFO]: Loading ‘Player One’/fourzerofour:Aefell]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [21:44:40] [Server thread/INFO]: Starting integrated fourzerofour server version 1.14.4  
[21:44:40] [Server thread/INFO]: Generating keypair  
[21:44:40] [Server thread/INFO]: Reloading spectator: Default  
[21:44:42] [Server thread/INFO]: Reloading spectator: Specialized  
[21:44:42] [Server thread/INFO]: Is it really you?

**[[START]]**

  
  


[ … ]

[ … Everything changes… ]

[ … That’s the only way things can stay the same… ]

[ … ]

[ … I understand that now… ]

[ … ]

[ … I have to change… ]

[ … I’ll keep changing… ]

[ … Because you changed everything… ]

[ … when I wanted us to stay the same… ]

[ … ]

[ Yes… I know it doesn’t make sense… ]

[ Yes… I know you’re a busy man… ]

[ … But if it isn’t too much trouble … ]

[ … Can you find it in your heart… ]

[ … ]

[ … To change everything again? … ]

**[[YES]]** [[NO]]

[ … ]

[[ C O M E F I N D M E ]]

  
  
  
  


Loading World.

Loading World..

Loading World...

  
  



	6. Side Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xXDecay_GodXx and RaticalRex404 have been playing together for a month now, so it’s only right Tomura notices when Rat starts acting really off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> < x > signifies its being spoken in English. I know this entire fic is in English, but in the story all of it is in Japanese, TRY NOT TO THINK ABOUT IT TOO HARD.
> 
> Artwork by the LOVELY Tinasaur on Instagram! Bless her! and bless this lovely work! Please check her out!

Loading World.

Loading World..

Loading World...

Pixels...

Nothing but little squares…

Yet they built a scene so pretty it stole Player 1’s breath away. Simple 2D trees swaying in the breeze on either side of the screen as the black knight sprite walked up. A simple wooden house came into his view. 

The house was familiar, circular, with one window on either side of the door. The black knight noticed a note next to the simple wooden door. He pressed A to interact with it. 

[ ‘_ Hey there, metal head! You made it! _’ ]

[ ‘_ Pretty neat nuh?! _’ ]

[ ‘_ I already went ahead, all your stuff is inside! Make yourself at home, but I’m not waiting on you forever!! _ ’ _ -O.J. _ ]

[ _ P.S. Don’t forget to talk to the captain!! _] 

\--------------

[ _ RaticalRex404 has perished and is returning to their world… _ ]

For the third time in the same area, **RaticalRex404** was struck down by a low-level enemy. **xXDecay_GodXx** grimaced watching the banner [ **RaticalRex404** has perished and is returning to their world] blink on and off screen. He clicked his tongue, pacing over to where Ratical’s avatar-corpse had been moments before they were returned to their world. It was a stupid mistake. Ratical’s deaths today were _ all _ stupid mistakes, ranging from impatience to lack of reaction. It was odd, and xXDecay_GodXx didn’t much appreciate the drop in skill. With a loud sigh, Tomura caved, pulling up their chat. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Yo porcupine why u so shit

…

They didn’t immediately respond, like usual. Another red flag. 

**RaticalRex404:** Im sprry Om…

**RaticalRex404**: Im really tired

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Then go to bed

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I’m not playing with you when you’re so shit. 

**RaticalRex404**: I caj’t

**xXDecay_GodXx**: wdym u CANT?

**RaticalRex404**: can’t sleep

**RaticalRex404**: mmm paranoid

**xXDecay_GodXx**: about what? 

**RaticalRex404**: Just am

**RaticalRex404**: someone broke into my house again. 

Tomura did a double take. That’s not… _ normal _ for ordinary people is it? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Again???

**RaticalRex404**: Yeah happens a lot

**RaticalRex404**: well liek not a LOT but like

**RaticalRex404**: enough

**RaticalRex404**: does tjat make sense?

**RaticalRex404**: am i making sense

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Not at all. 

**RaticalRex404**: fo k

**RaticalRex404**: sorry 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: idc

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I’m just not letting you waste any more Flames just to die immediately. 

**RaticalRex404**: Fair

**RaticalRex404**: I really dont wanna closke my eyes tho..

“I’m leaving if you’re gonna be like this… ” Shigaraki typed out. But before he hit send, his long fingers jammed, locking in place. He frowned and flexed his fingers, but still they wouldn’t send the message. Sympathy wasn’t useful to Tomura except when he was playing mind games. But this? This was just inconvenient. It was annoying but not a situation he needed to grip in a chokehold. So why… 

With a low growl of frustration, Tomura realized that it wasn’t his cold, calculating mind that was doing the talking. 

It was _ that _ voice, the voice he buried deep, _ deep _ within the rubble of his broken psyche. He couldn’t get rid of it. He had tried. But it was a ghost, always lingering, fading in and out and leaving its cold clammy hands tracing down his spine. It wasn’t sympathy he felt, it was the specter of _ empathy _.

Tomura froze completely as it drifted above his ashen mindscape, wrapping its arms around his hunched over body and leaning into his ear. It whispered of the long sleepless nights he experienced, afraid that the Pro-Heroes would find him, that All-for-One would leave him, afraid of seeing the memories he tried to forget behind his eyelids. The voice pondered how nice it would have been, if somebody had played a game with him, just any little game. 

Tomura shoved the apparition away, turning toward his trusted, logical mind. He stared in horror, as his logical mind not only _ agreed _with the enemy, it pointed out how Sensei counted on Shigaraki to “have patience.” Tomura blinked in stunned silence, not realizing he had clung to that snippet of Sensei’s advice for over three weeks. 

With a groan of defeat, Tomura spammed the backspace button on his keyboard. He hated it when his own mind turned against him. Of course, his logical mind didn’t care how much Shigaraki despised its traitorous behavior. It was already back to work, scrolling through a list of alternative games to play. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: lets play something that doesnt require a functioning brain, like Digbuild

**RaticalRex404**: Digbuild sounds like the fuckigng bobm rn

**xXDecay_GodXx**: how tf are you still alive

**RaticalRex404**: I ask mself that question everday

Tomura expertly exited Dark Soulful, returning to his Ybox homescreen and accessing his vault of games. He would never admit it, but part of him liked the change of pace. As soon as he saw the Digbuild logo, Tomura booted up the game, sinking back into his gamer chair (only $399.99). 

Tomura hadn’t played Digbuild in a year or two. He had gotten bored of making TnT. But when the title screen loaded in, with soft soothing music and simplistic aesthetics, the young villain’s tense muscles relaxed. Goddamn, he was fucking pathetic. 

He toggled to multiplayer, where an empty server list waited for him. 

Oh! Right. They would need a server to play together on. 

** _Ding!_ **

**RaticalRex404**: I got the server

**RaticalRex404**: gimme ma minute

Given that they were an idiot, and a sleep-deprived idiot at that, Tomura was caught off guard when in the middle of writing his complaint, a Digbuild server called “Bruh” popped up on his list. He blinked. How did they do that so fast? Actually… how did they do that _ period _ ? He used a VPN… they weren’t _ tracing _him, were they? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: wtf how did you do that. I have a VPN

**RaticalRex404**: lol kewl not how it works

**RaticalRex404**: what dont want me to find you living underneath someones house? 

Tomura hated just how _ close _Ratical was to being accurate. Like he was some fucking troll underneath the porch. Except it was this dilapidated brick building, next to this faux bar.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: fuck you, did you use my IP

**RaticalRex404**: lol nah

**RaticalRex404**: I know my way around a computer young whippersnapper

What the fuck did that even _ mean _? What the hell was a “whippersnapper”? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: yet you don’t know your way around a bed

Like _ he _ was one to talk. But hell, Ratical didn’t know he was an insomniac, and they definitely didn’t need to know _ that _. 

**RaticalRex404**: [Gif of man falling over] 

**RaticalRex404**: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF

**RaticalRex404**: You fucking got me theree

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

[xXDecay_GodXx joined the server] popped up in the world chat. 

**RaticalRex404**: come join already man

**RaticalRex404**: oh wait nvm

**RaticalRex404**: hey there sexy ;)

Tomura’s eyes would soon have biceps, with the workout he was getting rolling his eyes at Ratical. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: why the fuck do I play with you

**RaticalRex404**: I have no goddamnnclue

**RaticalRex404**: probably cause…

Oh no.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat if you do it Im leaving the server

**RaticalRex404**: <I’M THE BEST>

[xXDecay_GodXx has left the server]

**RaticalRex404**: <AROUND>

**xXDecay_GodXx**: God dammit all to fucking hell you are the worst

**RaticalRex404**: <AND NOTHINGS GONNA KEEP ME DOWN>

Tomura heaved a great big sigh, but nothing more than that. This wasn’t as bad as Rat rickrolling him (which _ definitely _ had not succeeded more than once whatsoever). 

Only once Rat was done and had _ begged _ for Decay to return did he actually rejoin the server. From there, the two moved to regroup and were immediately shafted by their own hubris.

It began with Ratical’s skin. Their blocky avatar was well designed, with detailed pixel art. It was just the fact they were a _ rat _, dressed in a teal jacket that stretched down into their leg appendages, with solid black pants(? leggings??). They wore bright purple converse and hopped around in a circle as if they knew Tomura was judging them.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What are you, a furry?

**RaticalRex404**: <wHaT aRe yOu A fUrRy>

Tomura squinted at the English words, sounding them out under his breath. Wait, did they seriously translate his comment into English? He just thought they were really into the American phrases and songs. Were they such a fanatic that they had learned the entire language too?

Did he just lump himself in with this weirdo?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Wait do you know English?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: or did you use Oogle translate

**RaticalRex404**: <No I don’t speak English why would you think that>

**xXDecay_GodXx**: fucking smartass

**RaticalRex404**: Anywho

**RaticalRex404**: half the population has animal quirks, why the fuck do you care??

**RaticalRex404**: maybe thats how I look??

**RaticalRex404**: got a fokin problem m8?

**RaticalRex404**: Ill fucking batter ya

Their blocky avatar ran up to his, and hit him with their bare fist. It was only half a heart out of 10. Tomura huffed from his reclined gamer chair, realizing the insult wasn't worth the backlash. 

**RaticalRex404**: the sun is literally setting and we haven't done anything.

**RaticalRex404**: Time for d i r t

They waited out the night, Ratical bombarding the unfortunate Decay with a bunch of…_ cursed furry images _.

The Digbuild morning could not have come sooner, Decay finding any and every excuse not to check his 12 messages on Chaos from Ratical. He collected wood, began building, and got promptly smacked by RaticalRex. He blinked, deciding to assume it was a stupid accident. He placed another block. Smack! Yet again they hit him. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: the hell did you do that for??

**RaticalRex404**: Sorry my b needed you to notcie me

**RaticalRex404**: Is it okay if I build the house? My reactio n time is shot so fighting mobs aint a good idea…

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Ugh Whatever

**xXDecay_GodXx**: just don’t make it look dumb

**RaticalRex404**: thsoe aere some impossible standards my guyy

**xXDecay_GodXx**: god ur so annoying,,

**RaticalRex404**: haha yeah i know lol

**RaticalRex404**: but i want itr to look gopod fr

**xXDecay_GodXx**: wtf

**xXDecay_GodXx**: are you saying i wouldnt make it look good???

**RaticalRex404**: maybe mayeb not

Decay crept right up to Ratical, cornering them against the wall before promptly robbing them of half a heart. Make that a full heart, to get his point across. He then meandered over to the chest, looking for a stone pickaxe. Ah! There was one.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Im going mining

**RaticalRex404**: cool, be cback by supepr

**xXDecay_GodXx**: fuck off

**RaticalRex404**: you’re like an overworked factory man who beats his undeserving wife

Tomura rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore them in favor of that sweet, sweet ore. To be completely honest, Tomura had forgotten how therapeutic it was to do such a mindless task as mining. His mind drifted yet didn’t, focused on the task at hand and not the festering problems that came with being a villain. 

Time passed by. It was a while before Decay’s inventory was finally chock full of ores and various building materials. Slowly but diligently, he wandered back the way he had come, killing wandering mobs where needed, placing an extra torch here and there. 

Finally, he hopped out of the cave tunnel, the cube-shaped sun smiling down on him. In the distance was a house-shaped silhouette. Huh, it actually didn’t look half bad. It wasn’t a boring square, but corner ends were missing (since they were inherently unnecessary). It was oak wood planks, with oak logs framing the sides of each three-block wall. Ratical’d really been busy. 

Decay meandered around, taking note of the blocks of grass with flowers on them. Unnecessary, but whatever. Go off, he guessed. He opened the door and closed it behind him before properly seeing the inside. He blinked. 

Ratical was facing the corner, avatar’s arms swaying in their idle animation. What was this? The Claire Witch? Did they think they could scare him?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: what are you doing???

No response.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Hello???

Decay gave RaticaRex404’s avatar a good few unarmed hits, watching their blocky figure flash red and hop up and down. Still nothing.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: did you fall asleep??

No response. 

Tomura heaved a sigh, wondering why he was surprised the loser conked out mid-game. He guessed it was up to him to actually get shit done. He placed his found loot into the chest, crafted a better pickaxe, and went back to mining. The light of the torches and glint of metallic ores was hypnotizing to the villain’s crimson eyes. He mined…

And he mined.

And he mined… 

  
  


\-----------

_ Knock Knock Knock! _

Tomura’s eyes snapped open, and he sat straight up, his room completely dark. He groaned, wiping at the drool that was dribbling down his chin while he tried to make sense of his surroundings. When did he fall asleep? How long had he been out? 

“Shigaraki? Are you awake?” Kurogiri’s voice called. “I have some information that would help the League rebuild.” 

Despite not being able to see, Tomura _ knew _ his room was a disaster right now and that Kurogiri would have a stroke just glimpsing it. Ugh. Shigaraki would have to go… _ outside _, into the moody lighting of the bar. 

“Be out in a minute, Kurogiri,” he rasped, voice crackling from disuse. He cleared his throat only to find it parched. Where was that bottle of Hill Moisture… 

Instead of one minute it was ten before, like a dragon leaving its dark cave, Tomura came slinking out of his dark room into the dreadful light of the bar. He wore nothing but his usual black pants, black shirt, red shoes, and—of course—Father. His pale blue hair was greasy, and he hadn’t even _ tried _to make it look presentable. 

God damn, how long was he asleep? Ten minutes? Ten hours? He hadn’t checked the time when he started playing, much less what time it was now. With the grace of a drunk chicken, Tomura sat down at the bar, watching Kurogiri clean glasses. Kurogiri was such a neat freak, always nagging at Tomura to pick up his room and take a shower, and for fuck’s sake Tomura couldn’t care _ less _about cleanliness. 

On the brick wall across from the bar was a TV, precariously attached to a flimsy entertainment shelf. It was on the news.

The female reporter looked at the screen with vacant eyes as she droned, “Our hearts go out to the Iida family, and we hope Ingenium makes an easy recovery.” 

Kurogiri began without warning. “I’ve received word from Giran that there is a villain who goes by Stain.” 

Shigaraki scoffed at the English word, propping his elbows on the counter. “Really? Stain? How stupid.” The young villain propped his cheek on one hand and picked at a blood stain on the mahogany with the other. “What about ‘em.” He knew the picking drove Kurogiri crazy, something about Shigaraki “scratching the polish,” but for some reason the warp gate didn’t correct him this time. 

“He is known as the Hero Killer.”

Shigaraki’s finger stopped scratching. “Oooh, how _ scary _.”

“He is a very _ efficient _ individual, someone that we could have used during the break-in at U.A,” Kurogiri pointed out with the rag in his misty hand. Tomura looked away, pretending that he didn’t hear that. “He has single-handedly killed _ multiple _pro-heroes.” The unspoken words hung in the air, screaming to be spoken. 

“So what,” Shigaraki sneered. “You’re not implying we reach out to him. That’d be annoying. He might think he runs the place just because he’s called _ the Hero Killer. _” 

“He has done something _ we _ have failed to do. Not to mention, the League was unable to kill a class of _ first years _!” 

SLAM! 

Shigaraki was on his feet, pinkies threatening to come down on the bartender’s counter. “Those weren't any_ normal _ first years!” he snarled, his skeletal body shaking with rage. He stood with arms locked and fingers splayed, ready to vault over the counter any minute. 

Kurogiri took a small step back and set down his glass and rag. Kurogiri was a quiet villain, gentlemanly, but now his voice boomed throughout the empty bar, giving even Shigaraki a run for his money in the volume department. “Even if that is true, we took a _ massive _hit in our numbers, squandered our objective, and escaped with our tails between our legs!”

“We can always restart the level!” Shigaraki snapped back. 

“We _ lost _ before we even began!” Kurogiri’s purple mist flared like an inferno. “Not to mention! We have _ lost _our element of surprise. The Heroes know that we exist, and they know that we escaped. Any move is a gamble now.” 

Shigaraki removed his hands from the counter, fingernails burrowing into his bloodied neck. 

Kurogiri’s voice softened but was still as firm as a rock, “If we are to succeed in killing All Might and destroying hero society, we not only need to plan better, we need _ competent _ individuals on our side. The kind of individual who can and _ will _ take out a pro-hero with surprising swiftness.” 

The bar fell silent, filled with nothing but the sound of Shigaraki scratch, scratch, scratching. His bloodshot gaze turned to the television screen.

The camera slowly panned around different sections of some sleek, high-tech institute before switching to a live feed of a podium. It was madness. People gathered around as a man with sharp glasses and sharp purple eyes spoke on the podium. He had rust-colored hair and a manicured beard. Shigaraki, like with most things, hated him instantly. 

“I want to thank all of Japan for its hospitality and for allowing me to work with some of the greatest minds in the world on this project,” he announced in accented but fluent Japanese. 

“_ Fine _ ,” Shigaraki spat, turning to limp back to his room. “We’ll keep an eye on him.” With one hand still scratching, he opened his bedroom door. He paused and shot Kurogiri a look over his shoulder. “But he can’t kill All Might.” He turned, slipping into the shadows. “All Might’s _ mine _.” 

Kurogiri looked after him before turning to watch the TV. 

“So it is with great excitement that I reveal my newest creation!” The foreign scientist beckoned to a stagehand, who pulled off the sheet behind him. There were gasps from the crowd as a gleaming humanoid figure was revealed standing on a pedestal. “Ladies and Gentleman, I introduce my prototype for my latest design… the _ Sentry _!!!” A roar of applause from the crowd. 

The door squeaked in protest behind Tomura as he shut out all the light, letting himself stand there for a moment in darkness. His trembling body was on the verge of crumbling under the weight on his shoulders. The young villain slumped over, let out a shaky sigh, and imagined himself walking in a public park. He imagined the passersby, people who didn’t care what happened around them as long as it didn’t involve them. Tomura wasn’t stupid enough to think he didn’t long for that selfish, blissful ignorance to the world. But he knew what was on the other end, the cruel indifference of those same passersby to the suffering of others. They pretended he didn’t exist, a boy bleeding out on the streets. He hated them for that; he hated them all. 

** _Ding!_ **

The notification sound startled the villain out of his thoughts, his phone a beacon in the dark bedroom. The young villain stepped and stumbled over trash, over anything he didn’t feel like putting away. But it didn’t stop him from reaching his phone before it went back to sleep. With a delicate grip, he unlocked the device. 

**RaticalRex404**: Afternoon my dude, 

**RaticalRex404**: I’ve got a proposition for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the wonderful feedback. I am truly taken aback by the intrigue and the support. The speculation over Ratical Rex has fueled me, watering my skin, and clearing my crops. I am the meme of Elmo in front of the fire. 
> 
> Move in for college has been hectic and pushed back because of hurricane Dorian. I am ready to go back tbh. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a great day!!


	7. Thieves get Steves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take heed of the Signs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of activity, but please have this tiny morsel, as I attempt to work on the next REAL chapter!!

DigBuild Forums.Net

Froppyxoxo: Not to alarm you guys but somebody has raided the entire server… 

SupremeAlienQueen: I KNOW!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!! I go away for just a LITTLE for my internship, and my entire farm has been ransacked!! Like?! Wha tthe fuck?! Thieves get steves?!?!

Uravitea<3: You got the sign too?! O:< I also got a sign on my door that said Thieves get Steves. What does it MEEAAAAN?! Does anybody know?! Are we thieves?! What do they mean by Steves?! I mean, I appreciate they didn’t burn my house down, but they left everything mixed up and spelled weird stuff... ->- 

Froppyxoxo: Iida is not gonna be happy when he logs on… 

SupremeAlienQueen: Oh shit!! I’ll be surprised if he doesn’t have a stroke when he sees how they left sand and wool literally everywhere

Uravitea<3: No offense guys, but Iida’s been a little preoccupied what with his family emergency… </3 who knows when he’ll be back on?

SupremeAlienQueen: Oh fuck Urav ur right…

Froppyxoxo: I feel bad for Iida… 

Uravitea<3: yeah… 

  
  


\------------

Copycat1305: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! 

CopyCat1305: SOMEBODY HAS RAIDED THE SERVER AND LEFT SIGNS READING THIEVES GET STEVES EVERYWHERE?!?!

CopyCat1305: @Taekendo IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE??? ARE YOU STILL MAD ABOUT ME CHALLENGING THOSE 1A BASTARDS?!

Taekendo: well I am now -__- 

Taekendo: But srsly, that wasn’t me

ImaFungi: OMFG THEY FOUND ME TOO IN MY MUSHROOM FOREST AND THEY LEFT ME NOTHING BUT MUSHROOM SOUP IN ALL OF MY CHESTS. 

10IronMan61: What the hell?? I have one on my house too!!!! And I live in the Aether!!

CopyCat1305: I BET IT WAS CLASS 1A

CopyCat1305: @10IronMan61 did you share our server password with that Kirishima?! Look at what they’ve done to our beautiful server!! This is why Class 1-A isn’t allowed in here!! 

Taekendo: Relax Monoma -__- … it’s nbd. They haven’t even destroyed anything. Let’s not accuse anyone before we know the facts. 

The_Real_Virgin_Mary: They got my jungle tree house too… 

10IronMan61: I haven’t told anyone dude, Kirishima said he isn’t much of a DigBuild guy anyway. 

ImaFungi: At last, something you don’t have in common eheheheheheheh >3<

Taekendo: I’ll brb...

  
  


_ Private Messaging with Mother_Matryoshka _

Taekendo: Hey Yaoyorozu, my class’s DigBuild server has been raided, know anything about that?

Mother_Matryoshka: I am afraid I do not, but class 1-A’s server was raided as well. The perpetrators left behind a bizarre message…

Taekendo: … Thieves get Steves? 

Mother_Matryoshka: Yes! 

Taekendo: Us too. Got any idea who it is?

Mother_Matryoshka: Besides Mineta... I have no clue. 

Taekendo: huh. Wild. 

Taekendo: Ugh, tomorrow is another day being Uwabami’s entourage…

Mother_Matryoshka: I’m sure we will learn something very important!! Get some good rest!

Taekendo: Your optimism never ceases to amaze me. See you tomorrow. 


	8. Yeehar!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thar be booty to be found matey"
> 
> "Matey, yar booty be thee most bountiful" 
> 
> "matey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Avenger's theme on kazoo starts playing as I climb out of the ground* I LIIIIIIIIIVE!!!
> 
> THank you all so much for your patience. I have been swamped at art school, and writing intelligently outside of class/work can be super difficult. NGL, this is kinda a short chapter, HOWEVER, its partially based off a true story that my beloved brother experienced in Sea of Thieves. I hope you enjoy...
> 
> p.s.  
Please familiarize yourself with the Deja Vu meme
> 
> p.p.s  
Cover by @tinasaur on instagram!

Loading World…

A jovial seafaring tune played as brightly colored NPCs wandered in preprogrammed patterns about their respective areas. It was nothing short of an immense port town, with cobblestone streets and the silhouettes of seagulls flying overhead. The dark knight, with his flowing red cape, and his gnarled helmet, slowly made his way to his next quest point, but not without interacting with the nearest characters. 

A small boy, wearing a vintage sailor cap, and a striped shirt, jumped rope. He stopped his activity when the dark knight pressed A. 

Sailor Boy

[ _ Hey there, mister! Cool costume!! Are you going on an adventure?? _]

A young woman doing her laundry in a small washing tub, her hair tied back with a cloth would offer politely:

Young Woman

[ _ Coming from out of town? I hope you have safe travels! There’s plenty of pirates out there! _]

Finally, there was an old man, balding and wrinkled with a gray beard down to his belly. He sat hunched over on a crate next to the entrance to the docks, seemingly content. 

Old Man

[ _ You remind me of the war days, when troops just like you were marching down this exact path _]

Old Man

[ _ Although you’re far spookier, definitely for my taste anyway! Haha! _]

Old Man

[ _ Here. Take these. They say it’s good luck! _]

[ _ You have received a _ ** _Naval badge_ ** ]

Without a word, the black knight stepped through the port entrance. The screen rapidly faded to black, transitioning to a lively scene of sailors loading and unloading bobbing ships and exchanging goods. Red eyes searched the screen for his next quest. 

Come on… where was it… 

There!

A sprite, stood out in the hustle and bustle. He had a long black beard, with a large hat crowned by a red feather. The black knight approached him, pressing A as the sprite swiveled to face him. 

Captain

[_ Yeah? How can I—! ] _

Captain

[ _ It’s you!! You must be ‘ _ _ Player One _ _ ’! _]

Captain Harvey

[ _ I’m Captain Harvey, nice to meet you! _]

Captain Harvey

[ _ Your friend’s told me all about ya! _]

Captain Harvey

[ _ Huh? Think she bad mouthed ya? Hahaha! _]

The sprite enacted a jovial laughing animation, little music notes popping on and off screen before the sprite returned to its default. 

Captain Harvey 

[ _ Well why dontcha hop aboard? Don’t wanna keep ‘er waiting. I’ll tell ye on the way there! _ ]

* * *

It wasn’t long into their… _ partnership _ … that xXDecay_GodXx and RaticalRex404 began playing other games together. For example, Ocean of Stealers was a pirate MMO, designed for sailing, treasure hunting, and naval battles. It was a simple game with a simple goal (to acquire more treasure), but it was made interesting by the players themselves. Some fools wanted to team up; others… like Ratical and Decay, reveled in the destruction and chaos they reaped like _ true _pirates. 

The high-definition sound of waves lapped at his ears. The boat creaked faintly as it rocked from side to side. A breeze threaded through his avatar’s disheveled mane. The anchor was dropped, it was peaceful, nothing but the open expanse of ocean and distant islands. 

But xXDecay_GodXx _ really _wished this game didn’t have playable instruments. 

As if on cue, RaticalRex’s haggard avatar began loudly playing Flight of the Valkyries on their accordion (an item that could be picked up from shops or quests). Tomura suppressed a groan and slumped over his keyboard, a broken man. He was beginning to believe this was the real reason Ratical wanted to play Ocean of Stealers: to torture Decay where nobody could hear his pleas for the music to cease.

After all, the tiny 2-man ship was surrounded by nothing but ocean, a viable place to torture a man such as him. The worst part was getting that _ damn tune _ stuck in his head. Tomura had caught himself on more than one occasion _ humming _ while he did tasks around the small sloop. Tomura didn’t _ hum _, so why was he starting now?? Well, that was just one question in his long, looooooong list when it came to Rat. 

But if he had to pick the most nagging question, it would have to be why his chest felt… _ bubbly _ , when they played online together. It was like the feeling of accomplishing something, but not quite. It was similar to when something went his way, but it wasn’t that either. It was this strange, light-headed feeling that left Tomura… in a good mood (and everybody knew Shigaraki Tomura was _ never _in a good mood). 

Or maybe he was just so miserable, that he was delirious. After all, Ratical was currently making him want to throw off his headphones in despair. Alas, there wasn’t much point to it. The song was already engraved into his brain like … Tomura heaved a great big sigh when the orchestral symphony looped to the beginning. 

xXDecay_GodXx scanned his surroundings in boredom. There was Ratical, whose avatar was the epitome of a lunatic pirate veteran. The avatar was of course, very rat like. It stood hunched over, favoring its peg leg beneath the tattered trenchcoat as their head twitched side to side. The avatar’s eyes were obscured by black dreads, that fell to their shoulders, topped by a beaten tricorn hat. 

Beyond Ratical’s janky music playing, Tomura’s eye caught something on the distant horizon. Decay’s swashbuckler boots clicked as he strode across the wooden deck, drawn to the edge of their little boat. A silhouette, which most definitely was _ not _an island. The godawful music ceased, replaced by uneven footsteps that came closer as Ratical joined him starboard. Decay didn’t even turn his head to look at them, his eyes trained on the distant ship. 

It wasn’t just any ship… it was a _ galleon _ , a six-person ship _ much _ larger than their tiny sloop. Without a word, RaticalRex whipped out their telescope and put it to their nonexistent eye. 

_ Ding! _Went Tomura’s message notifications. 

**RaticalRex404**: A galleon.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: duh…

**RaticalRex404**: They’re looking right at us.

**RaticalRex404**: Oop and now they’re turnin

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ?

**RaticalRex404**: yep. They’re def coming for our sweet asses. 

At this point, Tomura didn’t even blink at Rat’s bullshit.

**RaticalRex404**: DECAY

**RaticalRex404**: MY ASS IS FUCKING PHENOMENAL 

**RaticalRex404**: WE HAVE TO DEFEND OUR ASSES 

With that, the mentally and physically off-kilter pirate scampered to the helm, taking ahold of the steering wheel. Without a word, Decay shuffled toward the sloop’s single sail, which was rolled up. He snatched the rope in his grasp, and unrolled the sail, watching for the “wind” visual effect in the air. Once he deduced its path, he swivelled the sail perpendicular to it and boom! The sail puffed out like a popcorn bag, and the ship creaked and groaned as it began moving forward. 

Decay spared a glance toward the galleon, only to see it locked right onto them and coming in _ fast _. The enemy galleon had every intention of ramming them, possibly even one shotting their boat. 

_ Ding! _

**RaticalRex404**: WHY AREN’T WE MOVING?!

Decay did a double take, and realized with horror that Rat was right, despite having a full sail. His eyes darted back to the galleon. He could now see quite clearly, a large, _ customized _(Customization was super pricey in terms of ingame currency, which pointed to seasoned players), blue sail with the image of a steering wheel overlapped by a cutlass sword. 

** _CRASH!_ **

The only reason the boat wasn’t in splinters was because that wasn’t in the game’s physics. Even so, the tiny sloop threatened to tip over as the Galleon rammed straight into them. The boat _ did _come apart at the seams, water gushing from randomly generated holes below deck, the anchor shrieking in agony.

Wait. 

THE ANCHOR!!!

As fast as he possibly could, Tomura typed:

**xXDecay_GodXx**: THE FUCKING ANCHOR DIPSHIT

**RaticalRex404**: OH YEAH

Ratical hopped and skipped over to the crank, which you turned to lift the anchor. Meanwhile, the Galleon crew swarmed like hard-core fans over criticism. The larger ship slowly turned to be parallel with the smaller one. Ratical grabbed onto a handle of the cylindrical contraption, and slowly pushed, the _ clink clink clink clink _of chains drowning out the faint voice chat from across.

The sloop slowly began to pull away from its attackers. The galleon crew threw themselves overboard into the sea. As Decay looked over the railing of his boat, one pirate reached the bottom rung of the ladder scaling the hull. Well that was no good.

Decay slipped the flintlock pistol from his belt as the sloop picked up speed. 

** _BANG! _ **

The invader ragdolled back into the ocean. But Decay didn’t sheath his pistol just yet in case the _ others _ had ideas. 

_ Ka clink _! 

With the anchor fully up, the ship lurched forward. The ship lurched forward, and steadily built momentum.

_ Ding! _

**RaticalRex404**: GET US TF OUTTA HERE

Decay sheathed his gun and jogged to the steering wheel, correcting the boat’s position to be parallel to the wind. The sail inflated, and they were truly, _ properly _ off. He spared the galleon another glance to see their idiot attackers had only just begun climbing the galleon’s ladder. Fucking idiots.

Ratical’s haggard avatar limped up the two steps to the helm to stand next to xXDecay_GodXx. Tomura didn’t need to look to know they were keeping eyes on the galleon, however far back they were. Ratical may have be dumb, but they aren’t stupid. They didn’t make careless mistakes when victory was on the line. 

Tomura could tell something was new to Ratical when they took it slow, assessing the surroundings, testing out controls like a new weapon. They explored everything, got familiar with the terrain, experimented with the limits of the game physics. 

If he was being honest, Tomura wished he had more team members like that in _ his _ party. Kurogiri was competent but he wasn’t one to try something new. He was uptight, set in his ways, a lawyer to an upstart entrepreneur. But times were changing. Maybe Kurogiri realized that. Maybe… Maybe that hero killer called Stain wouldn’t be so bad of a party member. 

_ Ding! _

**RaticalRex404**: Lemme drive

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Why…

**RaticalRex404**: Cause they’re gaining on us

Decay swiveled the camera to look behind them, and sure enough, the galleon was pursuing, all four sails open and billowing with the 2D wind. 

**RaticalRex404**: Gimme

**RaticalRex404**: Got an idea

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Better not be a stupid one…

Ratical didn’t answer, they didn't have to. Decay reluctantly moved out of the way to let the deranged rat man take the wheel. Their course was rerouted ever so slightly. Tomura lifted an eyebrow of course, but said nothing of it as he strode toward their single pair of cannons. Just let those fuckers try to get on top of them. 

But the galleon never quite caught up. Their pursuers took a few shots, but Ratical was always one step ahead, zigzagging through the water like a mad man as cannonballs plummeted into the waves behind the sloop. 

Decay took notice of something, a silhouette of an island fast approaching. Tomura’s brow furrowed a little as he tried to remember which one it was. He remembered it was a fairly difficult island, if just for its size. Finding treasure beneath the thick overgrowth could be a serious pain in the ass. It was shaped like a horseshoe, and the sloop was currently riding around the outside of it. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat what are you doing?? 

It took a few moments for Rat to respond. 

**RaticalRex404**: When we pull in, drop the anchor,

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ???

Were they seriously?? Parking??? Now??? Their pursuers may be idiots but they _ had _object permanence (probably)!!! That crew of six people turn around the corner and there the two would be on their little boat like two squatting ducks! 

But Ratical didn’t falter. They turned the wheel sharply, pushing up waves on the outside of the boat as they turn into the lagoon. Despite his obvious misgivings, Decay did his damn job and dropped the anchor. The anchor hadn’t even hit the sand of the shallow water before Ratical was leaping overboard, and dashing into the bush line on the shore and crouching. 

Decay stood there stunned for a moment longer in disbelief. Okay, maybe Rat really _ was _an idiot. But alas, Rat always blamed their failures on his lack of cooperation so they’d just have to learn just how dumb a plan this is. He leapt off the boat, and shimmied over to Rat hiding in the bushes. Just in time too, the galleon coming right around the corner just as Decay is settled in. 

Tomura held his breath, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he watched the galleon slowly creep to a stop next to their beloved sloop. He waited for the cannons to fire, to hear the crashing and splintering of wood. Instead, what he heard was the distinct Clank! Of an anchor dropping, and the sounds of footsteps on metal and wood. Tomura watched in dumbfounded awe, their pursuers jump off their boat one by one.

1… 2… 3… went one way. 

4… 5… started going the other. One was watching the boat huh? Ugh, that was actually smart. Almost immediately, there was a _ splash! _ and another guy running to catch up with the 4th and 5th members. None of them, not a single one, checked to make sure nobody was, oh I don’t know, hiding in the bushes, waiting for them to leave. That’s what Rat was doing right? Giving them the old switcharoo? Oh Tomura could imagine the looks on the galleon crews’ faces when they came back to see the duo’s boat gone.

Ratical abruptly stumbled out of the bushes, yet instead of returning to their shared sloop, they hobbled around the shore closest to the galleon. They stared up at the massive ship, taking it in, before diving into the water. Tomura’s hands flew across the keyboard. 

xXDecay_GodXx: WTF R U DOING

But it was too late, Rat was already climbing up the outside ladder, although they paused when he sent his message. 

**RaticalRex404**: SHHHHHHHHH

**RaticalRex404**: Watch and learn pupil

Decay did not reply, instead, constantly checking for signs of their enemy on the horizon. A mixture of glee and terror swirled about in Tomura’s chest as he weakly chuckled and/or sobbed (he really couldn’t tell at this point). But his hands were itching to do something, and it wasn’t long before he was also scaling the humongous six-person ship. It felt like hours before Decay managed to heave himself over the side onto the deck. 

The ship was _ nice _ . If Tomura didn’t suck at working with other people, he’d definitely want one of _ these _ships. Four sails, four canons (with more on the lower deck), Tomura was so caught up in the aesthetic that the sound of Ratical’s pegleg hitting the deck startled him. His avatar turned around, only to make Tomura’s jaw drop with a wheeze. Standing there oh so proudly, with a glowing treasure chest in their arms was RaticalRex404. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: We’re stealing their loot???

**RaticalRex404**: STEALING???

Ratical moved over to the edge of the boat, positioning the chest that when they pressed A again, it dropped into the ocean below with a small splash!. 

**RaticalRex404**: How dare you accuse me of stealing, we’re BORROWING it. 

Tomura was already grinning, even giggling as he realized just how royally pissed off these dimwits would be. When Rat hobbled below deck into the brig, Decay eagerly followed, and grabbed a gleaming gold chest to dump overboard. He could tell it was special. It gleamed and glittered with audible sound effects. With unrestrained glee, he YEETED the chest over the side of the ship. 

Tomura wasn’t one to have thoughts like “this is a bad idea,” but this time was one of the exceptions. As he pressed A to release, a shiver went up his spine, a realization that this was the point of no return, the wind-up before swinging the bat into the hornet’s nest. 

**SPLOOSH!**

“The hell was that?!” someone in the voice chat distantly yelled. Ratical didn’t hesitate dropping their chest in the water and immediately plummeting after it. Decay quickly followed suit, as angry voices began to flock inside Tomura’s headphones. It was time for duo to leave, for they had seen everything. 

As soon as he hit the water, Decay realized they had a problem. There were three chests, and two of them. Given Rat was wasting no time, already to the sloop’s ladder with a chest. But their gait was significantly slower with a treasure chest, and Decay caught sight of figures appearing over the horizon. Tomura shook it off. He wouldn’t back down from the pressure, he was _ Shigaraki Tomura! _

Decay grabbed a chest by the handle and began swimming with his free arm (for whatever reason, treasure chests were programmed to float instead of sink). 

“WHAT THE FUCK THEY GOT OUR STUFF!!!” one of their pursuers cried in outrage, which seemed to somehow break the games physics and make him go faster.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Tomura was near hyperventilating by the time his avatar struggled over onto the sloop deck, not evem taking the chest downstairs like they’re supposed to. He saw a flash of brown of what could only be Ratical, who was going for… of course...the bright glittery, and gleaming chest which just _ so happened _ to be the last.

But Tomura wasn’t thinking about that. Decay was turning the sails, raising the anchor, and keeping his head down as bullets flew past his mangy head of hair. Oh yeah. Oh yeah those dumbasses are _ pissed _ . Yet despite being in immediate danger, Tomura couldn’t stop giggling. It was all just so _ goddamn ridiculous _. Here he was, stiealing from some numbskulls after they chased him around, and now his partner in crime, was on dangerously low health, but still dragging the chest behind them as they swam for the ladder.

Tomura raced to the cannon, praying Ratical got on the ladder before the Sloop put in reverse gained momentum. 

BOOM!

A cannonball hurled through their boat, making the screen shake and Tomura’s controller vibrate. Two can play at that game fucker. With a sharp stroke of the match, Tomura was counter firing, sometimes knocking their enemy’s cannonballs out of the air. Come on Rat… come on!

More cannonballs fired off, and the tiny sloop shuddered and whined as it took multiple hits. Decay heard water spouts spewing from beneath the deck as he raced to the helm. 

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu _

Tomura had his controller in a death grip, poised and half-ready to slam his head face first into the computer screen. Just as he was losing hope, Ratical’s tricorn hat popped into view, and the rat-like pirate was throwing down their final haul. Their avatar was panting heavily, quite bloody from dealing with those annoying, buzzing, wasps. Without a single word from Decay, Rat was rushing downstairs, the sound of hammering soon filling the boat as Rat boarded up the waterspouts that had sprouted. 

Tomura’s breath came in short, quick spurts, adrenaline pumping through his veins as the boat slowly turned in a circle. The sloop was smaller than the galleon. The galleon crew was still screaming unintelligibly in the voice chat and hadn’t even budged an inch when Decay managed to turn a full 180. The duo went full speed ahead, leaving the galleon to navigate the small lagoon. 

But did you honestly think those galleon idiots would give up after having to navigate the lagoon? No. They couldn’t _ possibly _ be more pissed off. Death was hot on the duo’s trail, as they went skipping over waves like a stone over a pond. Yet despite their impending doom, there it was again, that bubbling feeling in Tomura’s chest, that made him want to giggle and, god, even _ smile _. 

What was he so… _ happy _ about?

_ Boom! Boom! Boom! _ Three cannonballs fired off in rapid succession, and the sloop rocked dangerously. Tomura cursed up a category 2 hurricane as it was his turn to fix the damage below deck. Fuck, were they even gonna make it out alive? Tomura wasn’t sure. Already, they were getting low on supplies to fix the ship, and there were 3 different holes where water was spewing into the hull. 

_ Boom! Boom! Boom! _ Tomura’s character stumbled as the boat swerved side to side, dodging what could only be flying cannon balls. 

Even if the dynamic duo made it to a port, there was no guarantee that their pursuers wouldn’t follow them (in fact there was more of a guarantee they _ would _). Tomura didn’t need to look at the galleon on their tail to know that the gamers sailing it were not leaving the duo alive.

_ Ding! _

**RaticalRex404**: I GOT AN IDEA

**xXDecay_GodXx**: DRIVE WRF

**RaticalRex404**: GET YOUR ASS UP HERE

**RaticalRex404**: BY ANCHRO

xXDecay_GodXx popped his head up from below deck to see a small buffer island in the distance, which they were gaining quickly on. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: RAT HWAT ARE YOU DOING

**RaticalRex404**: ANCHOR!!!

The buffer island got closer and closer. Every hair on Tomura’s body stood on end, his muscles a coiled spring. What the fuck what Rat DOING?! Going at full speed like this, they’d scuttle the ship, or even worse, completely beach it and be left at the mercy of the six-to-one-braincell band! 

Despite his disbelief, Decay rushed to where the anchor mechanism was. 

A few tens of meters away the messages went off: 

**RaticalRex404**: NOW

**RaticalRex404**: DROP THE ANCHOR NOW

Tomura wasn’t even thinking at this point, his logical mind shut down completely. He just activated the anchor and listened to it plummet into the ocean. 

The boat shrieked, groaned, and lurched to the end of the chain. If this was in real life, the anchor probably would have snapped clean off. Ratical spun the wheel all the way to the right. The boat U-turned, turning so hard and so sharply that Decay heard a song he didn’t even realize he knew. 

  
  


** _DEJA VU! _ **

** _  
_ ** _ I've just been in this place before! _

_   
_ _ Higher on the street! _

_   
_ _ And I know it's my time to go! _

_   
_ _ Calling you and the search is mystery! _

_   
_ _ Standing on my feet! _

_   
_ _ It's so hard when I try to be me yeah! _

**RaticalRex404**: RAISE IT

Decay’s mind failed to comprehend, Tomura going as far as to open his mouth as if Ratical could hear him. Ratical abandoned the wheel to rush down the steps. The ship was already beginning to slow down. Tomura snapped out of it, and with both avatars raising the anchor, it was up in no time. 

Decay watched in awe as they flew right past the galleon and its scrambling crew attempting to put on the brakes. But it was too late. For such a massive ship going full throttle, it was impossible to turn in time. 

They two watched as the galleon sailed _ onto _the island, glitching out both the island and the ship and steadily shrinking in the distance. 

_ Ding! _

**RaticalRex404**: Told ya.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: you’re out of your mind

**RaticalRex404**: ya got me there ngl. 

**RaticalRex404**: WOWIE that was fun!

Tomura just sat back in his chair, letting out the breath he was holding. He watched the waves roll over the horizon, the galleon still stuck as it became a silhouette. The way his heart jogged, adrenaline pumping through his veins as a smirk of satisfaction crept over his decrepit face.

_ Fun _… 

* * *

  
  


Shigaraki hummed Flight of the Valkyries as he built a brand new house of cards. Kurogiri cleaned glasses with a rag a little ways down the bar, always determined to keep his faux bar spotless. Shigaraki didn’t berate his habit today. Shigaraki was in a good mood. Even Sensei, who was connected via the TV, commented on it. 

“What has you so pleased, my pupil?” his Sensei rumbled. 

Shigaraki paused in his precarious construction of poker cards. Finally, after a moment, he replied with an airy, “Nothing, Sensei.” 

“Hmm.” It was clear Sensei was skeptical, but it really was nothing. Shigaraki just… had fun today, that was all. Yes, he had finally pinpointed the feeling that had him so riled up: _ fun _. Mindless, useless fun. 

“I ask you hang onto that mood, whatever the cause. After all, you’re expecting a guest tonight.” 

Oh. Right. Shigaraki had nearly forgotten. “I doubt our guest would find your card construction so delightful.” 

Sensei couldn’t even see Tomura, yet he knew exactly what he was doing. There was a spark of rebellion in Tomura, as he physically winced at Sensei’s underlying “put it away” command. What was the big deal? He was...having _ fun _. But...his master always knew best, so with a flick of his thumb and index, the card palace went toppling with a whoosh. Kurogiri wandered over to sweep the cards into his wispy hands and under the counter where they lived. 

Shigaraki immediately heaved a sigh of boredom that was quite short-lived. As if on cue, the door to the bar opened, and the _ clink clink clink _of metal against metal, heavy set boots on creaky wooden floor, wormed inside Tomura’s head. 

Standing in the doorway was the famed Hero Killer Stain, silently glaring at Kurogiri and him. Shigaraki’s good mood evaporated instantly. 

“So,” rasped Shigaraki, propping his elbow on the bar. “You must be our newest party member.” 

* * *

…

Today… 

Today was a good day… 

The giant little rat thought so. After all, it had been awhile since his master seemed so happy. Their long claws tapped across the keyboard in a flurry. It was even longer since the giant rat heard his master laugh. It was a funny sound, sounding like the crow that had cawed angrily at him when he had left Old Home. 

The sound relaxed him. Master was happy. All was well. 

That crow was tasty too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jazz Music stops] 
> 
> Extra side note, I'm slowly adding covers to my other chapters. Chapter 2 has a brand new one. Chapter 3 cover has been collecting dust.
> 
> extra EXTRA side note: Thank you guys sm for 1K omg???? I was thrown for a loop when I saw I had 1K hits, your support reall means the world to me


	9. Love at First Byte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close Encounters of the dangerous kind... but for whom? 
> 
> And what is that silly Dr. Ujiko up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Avengers theme played on Kazoos as I crawl out of the hellscape that is art college* 
> 
> How do you do fellow gamers IM NOT DEAD YET! I only severely underestimated how hard and intense this quarter would be. Chances are i won't update much either in the upcoming quarters. BUT WORRY NOT! I am hoping that this jolly winter season to write plenty of back up
> 
> Update: Forgot to add a beautiful photograph a fan took of RaticalRex and Decay_God's wedding, colorized. I'm not saying who's who, that should be obvious

Loading World…

Loading World...

The pixelated crew sprites jumped up and down, little music notes floating upward as lines representing joy blinked like neon lights. The crew then parted to make way for the captain, who approached the dark knight standing at the wheel. 

Captain

[ _ ‘Those were quite some moves!!!’ _ ] 

Captain

[ _ ‘Say, have you done this before??’ _ ] 

Captain

[ _ ‘Ahaha! Anyway, let’s start unloading crew!’ _ ]

The screen faded to black. It then faded into a port, sprites of the crew moving up and down the gangplank as the captain and the black knight sprites stood facing each other on a cobblestone path. The captain cycled through another laughing animation. 

Captain

[ _ ‘Wow! Strong as an Ox, aren’t you? Thank ya again for all yer help!’ _ ]

[ _ You’ve acquired _ _ A ship inside a bottle. _ ]

Next to the dialogue text, the captain’s jovial face plate relaxed.

Captain

[ _ ‘Anyway, I hope you find your friend. She’s been waitin’ for ya y’know? Best not keep her waitin’ _ ]

The text box cut away, emphasizing what was happening on screen. A blacked out sprite ran right into the dark knight, shaking the screen. 

???

[_ ‘Oh uh… s-sorry uh… _’ ]

Guard

[ **_STOP! THIEF!!_** ]

???

[_ !!! _ ] 

With that the sprite was running off, some identical guards sprites rushing across the screen. 

Captain

[ _ ‘By the seven seas, what a mess! Best you keep your purse close to ya.’ _ ]

Captain

[ _ ‘May the Queen of Aefell be with ye!! _’ ]

The dialogue session ended, and without hesitating, the dark knight sprite immediately entered the brand new port town, which was far busier than the one he had left, with people of all kinds. Some had exclamation points wobbling over their heads whenever he drew close enough, signifying quests. He’d pause and consider pressing A before moving on. Those quests didn’t matter. 

There was one sprite that was unavoidable, however, who activated once you passed a certain point in the area.

???

[ **_HEY YOU!!!_** ]

The dark knight sprite was forced to turn to the side as the camera panned over to the left. From between the tropical stalls came a muddy, haggard sprite dragged itself out from behind the stalls, like some zombie. It was an eternity before the sprite reached the dark knight, and the screen faded to a piece of artwork that took up the screen. 

The unavoidable sprite in question was a man, mid 40s, with an unkempt beard, ragged clothes, and beady, suspicious eyes. His finger jabbed accusingly at the knight, who now loomed over his accuser.

Giichi

[ _ ‘You… You look awful funny ta’me…’ _ ]

Giichi’s body remained frozen but from the side view, his brow furrowed a little deeper as he glared up at the dark knight, who stood motionless.

Giichi

[ _ ‘Hmmm…’ _ ]

The drunk’s mouth abruptly changed to an open-mouthed snarl, his eyes bulging out of his skull. 

Giichi

[ _ ‘YOU BETTER NOT BE ONE OF THOSE CHANGELINGS!’ _ ]

Giichi

[ _ ‘They think we’re stupid. Taking our forms and shit, turning neighbor on neighbor!’ _ ]

Giichi

[ _ ‘Well, I’m not having it!!’ _ ]

The man’s facial expression changed back to his original suspicious grimace. 

Giichi

[ _ ‘I’m watching you. You don’t scare me. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure what happened to me doesn’t happen to anyone else!’ _ ]

The screen faded to black, and when the pixelated port town returned, his grungy assailant was already dragging himself off screen. 

The dark knight only paused a moment before he walked left after Giichi. Giichi’s sprite had disappeared, but that mattered little. The dark knight shuffled past the lively stalls and shimmied through the narrow opening between two stores. The jovial music died as the screen faded to black. 

When the new area to Player One’s left opened, it was a different world. Gray walls, echoes of water hitting stone, faint sounds of little feet on that stone. Only the soft crackling fire, where less fortunate character sprites sat huddled around, offered any color in this gray backdrop. 

The dark knight walked right past the sputtering fire and its tenants, the clink of his armor echoing. He meandered through increasingly dilapidated areas with little to see except squabble and filth, demonstrating how these people lived. Like most all places even this prospering town had a moldy underbelly. 

It was a while before he entered a large area completely empty… well…_ almost _ completely empty. The top of his screen revealed a small wooden caravan. It was clearly well worn from use but offered its gloomy surroundings faded tapestries and colorful trinkets that glowed in its yellow windows. The plank to its entrance was lowered, its glowing entrance a beacon. The dark knight stepped inside. 

The dull and dark color scheme of the back alleys switched to warm hues of gold and bronze, with dashes of royal blue and violet. Fairy lights lined the walls and stopped midair to imply they were on the ceiling as well. Some objects even had a sparkling visual effect. A tiny carousel, when interacted with, would spin around and play music for around five seconds. A half destroyed clockwork armature would stiffly tip its nonexistent hat to the knight in greeting. When not interacting with any of the items, an awkward but endearing tune resembling the rhythm of turning gears played. 

But the thing that really caught Player One’s eye was the pair of owlish tinted goggles standing behind a cluttered desk. The sprite wearing the goggles was covered head to toe, brown cloth wrapped around their entire head. Their attire reminded the knight of some wasteland wanderer, minus the blacksmith apron tied around their torso. 

An exclamation mark popped up over their head as the dark knight drew closer. He pressed A. 

The Tinkerer

[ ‘_ Hello, Sir Knight. I’ve been waiting for you.’ _ ]

[ Waiting for me? ] ** >** [ What the hell is that supposed to mean? ] [ Whatever, Weirdo ]

The Tinkerer

[ _ ‘Paha! Did I spook ya?’ _ ]

The Tinkerer

[ _ ‘No worries, I just needed a laugh. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a customer.’ _]

The Tinkerer

[ _ ‘Well, maybe you’re not here as a customer…’ _ ]

The Tinkerer

[ _ ‘Maybe you’re here to arrest me…’ _ ]

The character model switched into a distinct Soldier Sun pose, like they were about to punish evil-doers. Their unnerving tinted goggles released an anime gleam. 

The Tinkerer 

[ _ ‘For my dashing looks!!’ _ ]

The Tinkerer

[ … ]

The Tinkerer 

[_ ‘I guess that’s a no…’ _ ]

The character model reverted back to its original, nonchalant pose.

The Tinkerer 

[ _ ‘Anyway, I got a job for ya. But first, is there anything you need from me? _’ ] 

[ Buy ] [ Sell ] ** >** [ Quest? ] [ Exit ] 

The Tinkerer

[_ ‘Quest, job, whatever, that’s what I’m here for, right?’ _ ]

The Tinkerer 

[ _ ‘Anyway, it’s kinda tough, but you’ll get a reward out of it. You can multitask with ya other quests. Ya want it?’ _ ]

[ Accept Quest? ] **> **[ Yes ] [ No ]

The Tinkerer

[ _ ‘Alright…’ _ ]

The Tinkerer 

[ _ ‘So here’s whatcha gotta do…’ _ ]

\---

It was a warm sunny day, perfect weather for a walk in the park, or a trip to the outdoor mall. It seemed everyone thought so, couples, friends, even families, wandering around, filled with the day’s sunshine and paying no mind to the shadow slumped over on the bench. 

_ “You’re the type of person I hate the most.” _

That damn line of Stain’s wouldn’t get out of Tomura’s head, no matter how deep he tried to dive into his handheld Flip. That dull bastard, looking _ down _ on him with such disgust and disinterest. How Stain looked at the Shigaraki, like he was some sort of pest, like some sort of subway _ rat _ that was in his way. The image was imprinted in the young villain’s brain like the grooves in the train tracks.

Well. Whatever suited the so-called Hero Killer. He was nothing but an afterthought now, trapped in Tartarus. 

At least, that's what Shigaraki _ wanted _ . But no. Things could never go his way. He was stuck hunched over on this park bench, mulling over those two _ weirdos _ that decided to show up and claim they were followers of Stain... _ followers _ ! As if Stain couldn’t possibly annoy Tomura more. Stain had barely done _ anything _ and he had these freaks seeking out Shigaraki, looking for _ Stain _.

The squirming feeling in his gut dislodged him from the park bench, forcing Shigaraki to keep walking down the path as the level loaded in on his Flip. 

“_ Doesn't make any sense” _ ’ his mind pointed out for the umpteenth time. ‘ _ We did more damage. We caused more Havoc. Stain is still the center of attention. What did we do wrong? _’

Or maybe what was it Stain did _ right? _

That was what Tomura was gonna find out, once and for all. He knew _ exactly _ who was gonna tell him, which _ swamp-haired Mr. Glass wanna-be _ would sing his hero-stuffed brain out like a canary until Shigaraki snapped his neck. 

GAME OVER

Shigaraki hissed through his teeth. He had already run out of lives? How annoying. He almost pressed restart but thought better of it when he realized he had already reached the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall. The noise was sickening, the joyful screams of children making his stomach turn. What the hell did these people have to be _ happy _ about? He didn’t understand it. Couldn’t understand _ them _ . They were so selfish, unbothered by the suffering of others, and yet had the gall to call themselves _ good people _. 

“Deku! Wait up!” a girl’s voice called. Tomura couldn’t tell if it was memory or instinct, but his head turned, red eyes locking onto his broccoli-haired target. There were others too, others Tomura unfortunately recognized from USJ, but if he hoped to get what he wanted, he needed to stay on track. He just needed to single out _ Midoriya Izuku _, the little hero in the making. 

Those brats were still preoccupied, chatting as they wandered into the mall without a care in the world. Looked like they just arrived. Shigaraki would have to wait until the time was right. Luckily, he knew just how to blend in. He slid out his phone, wandering toward the Game Halt outlet. 

“Don’t wear that! You could get in trouble!” The voice pulled crimson eyes toward a story to his right, where-- and he cannot fucking believe he’s saying this-- _ Stain merchandise _was being sold. Despite his better judgment, Tomura screeched to a halt outside the store, staring inside. 

His hands itched for the stimuli, to walk in there and just destroy it all. To shriek at the top of his lungs at how it should have been _ his _ face on the news! These people dared to adore people like Stain but not Shigaraki. Why? Why is that?? What the _ hell _ was the difference?? The question gnawed on his mind like some alien parasite.

_ Calm down… _

Tomura unlocked his phone, pulling up the Chaos app and typing furiously as he walked. He just needed to blow off steam. No big deal. He wasn’t going to spontaneously combust from the frustration that make his skin itch.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Can Stain just fucking die already???

Shigaraki glanced up just in time to see some idiot across the food court fumble with the phone in their gloved hands. Some people really shouldn't be allowed to have phones. And on top of that, who the hell wears biker gloves nowadays? Bet they don’t even have a fucking bike…

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _] 

**RaticalRex404**: wut

**xXDecay_GodXx**: There was a big nomu attack yet nobody is talking about THAT

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Just Stain this, stain that

**xXDecay_GodXx**: He’s a goddamn stain on my shirt is what he is

**RaticalRex404**: One of many, probs lmao

**RaticalRex404**: But yeah he looks like a elderly mutant ninja turtle reject lololol

**RaticalRex404**: Not that the nomus were better but

Tomura snorted. Yeah, Stain _ did _look like a total reject.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I just don’t fucking get it Rex

**xXDecay_GodXx**: League did a fuckton of damage, and that guy didn’t kill a single person. 

Shigaraki checked on his surroundings only to find his destination directly to his left, televisions showing off multiple games. He shouldered his way through the door, a little bell ringing. 

“Welcome to Game Halt,” a clerk that looked far too tired droned. Tomura scoffed under his breath. 

The Game Halt was surprisingly quiet compared to the terrible noise in the mall. There were a few other customers, and only one of them had a little brat. A small group of three men stood in the corner of the store, wasting precious oxygen debating game lore Shigaraki had no interest tuning in to. 

No, Shigaraki found a secluded corner opposite of the nerd group and checked his messages.

**RaticalRex404**: Wasn’t he like…

**RaticalRex404**: A hero killer or smth

**xXDecay_GodXx**: well YEAH but

**xXDecay_GodXx**: The League has a much higher score! 

**RaticalRex404**: oof man, those are casualties not points,

Shigaraki disagreed.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: whatever you wanna call it idc, 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I just wanna know why one man outshined a coordinated attack goddamn

**RaticalRex404**: …

**RaticalRex404**: beeeeeecause he’s an extremist????

**xXDecay_GodXx**: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT

**xXDecay_GodXx**: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!?!

**RaticalRex404**: A-are you serious m8?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rex omfg yes, get with the program

**RaticalRex404**: Let me break it down for you chief

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

Tomura’s foot tapped impatiently as he waited for Rat to decide whether or not they were actually gonna _ tell him _. His crimson eyes raised from his screen to wander around in boredom, before Shigaraki’s breath caught in his throat. A ray of light from the heavens shone down upon her in the display window, his one true love:

AMAZONIA, WARRIOR QUEEN

...What? She was perfect in everyway. Even Shigaraki Tomura had… _ needs _. 

Tomura shuffled out of his corner of the Game Halt in a trance. The banner was in high definition, highlighting the thickness of her bare thighs, the swell of her breast barely covered by scanty armor. Her beautiful lips open and contorted in a wild battle cry as she avenged her fallen kingdom. Whoever made this poster should get a raise. 

It was a good while before Tomura’s eyes finally moved from the banner to the cardboard sign with the title and release date. The cardboard shelf for copies was barren… had the game already been released?? 

Tomura checked his phone for the date, only to see Rat had messaged him a bunch. Meanwhile, in the background of his mind, the doorbell rang as somebody opened and closed the door and the clerk said something. 

**RaticalRex404**: People love drama

**RaticalRex404**: and the drama is that disaster of a man

**RaticalRex404**: THINK ABOUT IT

**RaticalRex404**: He kills people, specifically heroes

**RaticalRex404**: but thinks he’s making the world BETTER

**RaticalRex404**: Isn’t that fucking insane? Wouldn’t you wanna tell your friends about it? 

Tomura didn’t have any friends. Not that he didn’t understand the point. He checked the Amazonia: Warrior Queen release date on his phone then the sign. Goddamn, it released _ today _and it was already gone? 

**RaticalRex404**: and did you forget that video of him talking people are always trying to take down?

**RaticalRex404**: forbidden fruit is how you get people flocking mate

**xXDecay_GodXx**: have you seen the video??

**RaticalRex404**: course I have m8 everyone has they just don’t wanna admit it

**RaticalRex404**: passion is in high demand but in short supply, ya can't help but admire it even if it is some delusional man backed into a corner. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: but...what about the League?

“Hey are any of your quirks acting up? I can’t use my Speed Reading,” one of the shut-ins in the corner mumbled. 

“You know I can’t use my quirk in public, man,” one of the others muttered. 

“I know, I just—” 

Shigaraki immediately lost interest in the dull conversation and went back to his phone. 

**RaticalRex404**: What about em lmao

**RaticalRex404**: they’re VILLAINS

**RaticalRex404**: Fucking shit up is what they DO

**RaticalRex404**: This man thought he was doing GOOD when he was doing BAD

**RaticalRex404**: but he also brought up the question...was it bad?

**RaticalRex404**: Idk guy was cracked off the shits but he made me think

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Well what do you think about Shigaraki Tomura?

**RaticalRex404**: The guy that leads the League of Villains??

**xXDecay_GodXx:** Duh…

**RaticalRex404**: HANDY HELPER??!

W-what… You know what… Tomura had already learned his lesson about asking questions he didn’t wanna know the answer to.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Yeah…

The long lull of silence was unnerving, anxiety clawing at Tomura’s rib cage with each passing tick of the clock. 

**RaticalRex404**: You really want to know? 

(He wanted to say no but the answer was yes.) 

He glanced up from his phone to woefully gaze at the empty release shelf. But—wait… he leaned into the top shelf, squinting. There, he saw it. One last copy tucked into the corner. His heart skipped a beat, and he grinned. He reached for it, turning to look down at the messages Ratical sent him. 

Something went wrong.

Instead of the hard plastic case bearing his Queen, Shigaraki’s fingers grazed something _ warm _ and _ soft _. It was flesh. He heard a sound of surprise, directly in his ear, making every hair on his body stand up.

Shigaraki recoiled, flying back, away from _ whatever _was too close for his liking. Like the graceful villain he was, he tripped over his own two feet, falling back with a million questions on his mind. 

He reared back into a stand full of games, the shelf wobbling dangerously overhead. He saw a blur, saw a hand press up against the structure even as Tomura flinched away. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Forget that green-haired brat Deku, he’d decay this asshole if they didn’t _ back off _. 

And where the hell did they come from? They wore an oversized blue bomber jacket with the hood up and _ definitely _was not in his original tally of people who had been standing in the store when he entered. He hadn't heard the jingle of the door. Had he missed it? Did he somehow not notice them?

“<Easy mate, easy…>” Tomura tuned in to a hushed voice, murmuring in… English? Shigaraki stared off into space in shock. Was this idiot trying to _ soothe _ him? Like some scared child? This was all their fault and they acted like _ he _was the fool? 

Shigaraki’s eyes looked everywhere _ but _ his assailant. If he dared to look at them, he’d grab their stupid face and take glee in watching them fall apart. 

“Uhm… you alright? I, uh… Didn’t mean to—“ His assailant halted dead in their tracks, and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Shigaraki’s brain screamed red alert, and he didn’t dare look up at them. Shit. Shit. Shit. His cover was blown. His cover was _ so blown _. He had to think of something—hell he might have to Decay them and run.

All eyes in the store were staring, which was the _ last _thing Shigaraki wanted. How many would he have to take out? One, two...five...six. And who knew what their quirks were? 

A hand reached out to him, as if inviting him to find out. What the hell did they want from him? Did they pity him? Shigaraki forced himself to breathe, to remind himself why he was here.

He reached out to their extended hand to sharply swat it away. He didn’t need their damn _ pity _. 

Shigaraki opened his mouth to let his low-life onlookers know just that when he was rudely interrupted by something small and rectangular being thrust into his chest. He grappled with the foreign object, chewed nails rabidly digging into the plastic casing. Something was uttered nearby, but he couldn’t comprehend it as he foamed at the mouth for a fight. It took the young villain a moment to realize that what was in his iron grasp was not a rectangular bomb but, in fact, a game case. Shit, he had put all five fingers down too! His cover was definitely compromised, and he probably destroyed the—

… game? 

Within his hands was the last copy of Amazonia: Warrior Queen, completely intact. At first, Shigaraki heaved a sigh of relief, right before the questions set in. What the fuck? What the _ fuck _ ? How the fuck was he—Ugh! Tomura glanced around wildly, noticing everyone had lost interest in the figure slumped against the shelf with an undamaged game clutched in all ten of his shaking fingers. How long had he sat there? He might have missed his window to get to that broccoli-haired _ brat _.

The villain bee-lined straight to the checkout desk, setting it on the counter so he could fumble for his wallet. As he did, his eyes scanned the store for his assailant, but he found nobody that snagged his eye. Must have fled with their tail between their legs like a coward. That suited Shigaraki just fine. 

Shigaraki Tomura shouldered his way out of the store while shoving his phone and his purchase into his hoodie pocket. It was time to reset. That encounter shook him up more than he’d like to admit… and had left him with more questions than he’d like to admit. For all he knew, he had been discovered, and now he was on a timed mission. And what about his quirk? Was something wrong with it? Some kind of fluke? Or had the Gaming Gods simply had mercy upon his wretched soul? Goddammit, it didn’t _ matter _. He could improvise. Yeah, yeah, he could improvise if Deku had a thick skull that needed bashing in. 

His red eyes pinpointed the little hero wannabe, who watched that gravity girl run off. A terrifying grin flashed across Shigaraki’s face. The boy had no idea what forces he’d just opened himself to. 

It was easy, so wonderfully, almost painfully easy, walking up behind the boy and hooking an arm around his skinny little neck. 

“Hey! You’re Midoriya Izuku from the UA fest!”

———

Shigaraki Tomura was in an amazing mood. He was giddy with glee, even giggling occasionally within the darkness of his bedroom. He reached up and plucked another newspaper strip off his wall, humming Flight of the Valkyries. 

He had solved the puzzle.

It was All Might. 

All Might was the cause of all of his problems, and he was the solution to them too. Shigaraki skimmed the clipping’s contents and underlined what he needed with a pencil. 

Stain wanted Shigaraki to have conviction? Well, Shigaraki had one: Kill All Might… by any means necessary. That would reset society’s sights on the League, as everyone would be helpless to stop Shigaraki from destroying their beloved symbol of peace. 

_ What about them lmao they’re VILLAINS. Fucking shit up is what they DO. _

Oh! He’d forgotten to check his messages. _ Wonder what Rat said… _

Tomura set down his pencil, habitually cracking his knuckles before plucking his phone out of his hoodie pocket. 

**RaticalRex404**: a nasty boy, gremlin, a real fucking disaster. 

**RaticalRex404**: Like me lmfao

A million questions were going through Tomura’s mind: 

  1. How
  2. Why
  3. W h a t

He said he didn’t ask questions he didn’t wanna know the answer to, but now he was too goddamn _ bewildered _ to _ not _ ask.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ?????

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat what the fuck

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _] 

**RaticalRex404**: oh hey there you are

**RaticalRex404**: oh right, uh well I mean...

**RaticalRex404**: We have similar tastes in clothes!

**RaticalRex404**: Not the hands of course,

**RaticalRex404**: Although for a villain he’s got a nice aesthetic. 

**RaticalRex404**: He’d be perfect for a videogame.

**RaticalRex404**: He’d be a BITCH to model though.

This was a mistake. Tomura was _ already _ having an identity crisis over his vague online identity and being Shigaraki, and Ratical had only _ just _ started answering. Him?? In a game?? And Ratical liked his aesthetics?? His poor mind wasn’t prepared for this but he wanted to _ know _. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: what do you think about what he’s doing?

**RaticalRex404**: What he’s doing?

**RaticalRex404**: I mean ngl attacking kids and trying to kill them is pretty fucked up.

Uh oh. This...this wasn’t going to end well, was it? Goddammit, why did he even ask in the first place? More importantly, why did he _ care _? Why did he care what RaticalRex thought about his true identity? It wasn’t like they were gonna find out.

…

No. They wouldn’t find out.

They _ couldn’t _ find out. 

His phone vibrated in his lap, yanking him out of his thoughts. 

**RaticalRex404**: Oh, do you mean his whole goal and everything?

He swallowed hard and replied with a curt— 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: yeah

**RaticalRex404**: Uh...I dunno really.

**RaticalRex404**: He’s been really vague about them, and usually that shows that it's just a load of bull. 

(WHAT?!)

**RaticalRex404**: But tbf those kinds villains are struck down like anti-aircraft launchers to a kite

**RaticalRex404**: He’s been going strong so good for him I guess.

**RaticalRex404**: Something’s def driving him, whether its spite, or love, who fuckin’ knows.

**RaticalRex404**: I can respect that for what it’s worth.

**RaticalRex404**: Heard he might be a gamer tho!! He has a lot of references in his speeches to the public.

Oh boy. Shigaraki felt his stomach flip.

**RaticalRex404**: Imagine talking to someone and them turning out to be the Leader of the League of Villains lmaoooooo

Oh if they only knew. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I think that's just a dumbass rumor

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I mean, why would he have time for video games?

RaticalRex was too close for his liking, the veil separating his online and villain lives incredibly thin. Shigaraki sought out his big bottle of Hill Moisture, twisted off the cap, and took a long swig to calm his nerves. 

**RaticalRex404**: Well, I’d usually agree.

**RaticalRex404**: But….

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ???

**RaticalRex404**: well the thing is…

**RaticalRex404**: I think I bumped into him at Game Halt today

Hill Moisture sprayed all over his phone screen, making Tomura swear loudly. That shit was sticky!! Tomura fell out of his gamer chair searching around his messy roomy to find something to dry it with. When he couldn’t find anything to his liking, he feverishly typed a response between sugar and caffeine particles. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: WHAT?! 

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _] 

Tomura rushed out into the bar area looking for a paper towel. He ignored any greetings or comments thrown his way, a million thoughts, scenarios, possibilities running through his head at once. He wasn’t even done cleaning the screen before he stopped to read the message Ratical sent. 

**RaticalRex404**: Yeah, I was in Kiyashi during that incident today.

**RaticalRex404**: The one with the mall I mean.

**RaticalRex404**: I didn’t see him reaching for Amazonia Warrior Queen

Shigaraki found himself stunned. He racked his brain for a memory, a string of thoughts, anything. He had been so preoccupied that day, thinking about Stain, about that green haired brat Midoriya, about what he was doing wrong as a leader. The rest of that day had been a blur of pixels and afterthoughts, yet now he was trying desperately to shove the fragments together. 

**RaticalRex404**: Go figure right? One of my annual trips out into the world and I run into a villain. 

Tomura stared blankly at his screen, unable to comprehend what he was reading. He had bumped into Rex… possibly. It wasn’t for certain, but… the fact that it was possible… 

**RaticalRex404**: Yo you ded lol 

Shigaraki Tomura wasn’t stupid. He knew there was somebody on the other side of that screen. But the reality of the fact that they… _ existed _, that he could have crossed paths with Rex and been completely unaware was… well… 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What was he like? 

**RaticalRex404**: Huh?

**RaticalRex404**: idk… 

For the record, that was the _ worst _ possible response. It made quick work tying Tomura’s intestines into knots. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What do you mean you don’t know??

**RaticalRex404**: I mean..

**RaticalRex404**: Like...he didn’t act like a villain.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Probably to avoid suspicion dumbass

**RaticalRex404**: I know that.

**RaticalRex404**: But I also know how he’s portrayed in the media; how he’s depicted as this crazed monster who will destroy everything in his path to get what he wants.

That was in fact how the media portrayed him. Whether it was true or not… Tomura didn’t know. What he _ did _know was he needed to throw Rex off his trail. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Then how do you even know it was him??

**RaticalRex404**: … 

**RaticalRex404**: Lets just say he didn’t take kindly to being snuck up on… 

**RaticalRex404**: I didn’t mean to, tbf I didn’t see him either…

**RaticalRex404**: But normal people don’t react like he did

**RaticalRex404**: Even I know that. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What are you talking about? 

**RaticalRex404**: I mean, not judging, dude’s probably been through a lot. 

**RaticalRex404**: But he was ready to throw down in an instant and wound up knocking himself into a shelf.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: But how do you know it was SHIGARAKI TOMURA

**RaticalRex404**: …

**RaticalRex404**: I don’t. 

**RaticalRex404**: you’re right 

**RaticalRex404**: I’m probably just paranoid lol.

**RaticalRex404**: How about I shut up and we game?

Wait no. That wasn’t what Tomura wanted. He wanted to hear the rest of the story! He meant— what did Rex think of him? Shigaraki’s memory of Rex was fuzzy, like a corrupted file. Maybe if they jogged his memory, he’d be able to at least remember their voice..?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What did you do?

**RaticalRex404**: Wdym

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You said he was ready to “throw down” 

**RaticalRex404**: Well tbh I was just as confused as him

**RaticalRex404**: I like, panicked and couldn’t think of the right Japanese words so I just started trying to soothe him in English,

**RaticalRex404**: which only seemed to throw him more lololol

Tomura sat back in his chair, rereading the messages thoughtfully. Yes, he remembered now, his assailant had spoken to him in English. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: you really like talking in English… 

**RaticalRex404**: lol yeah it’s my first language. 

Tomura blinked. He really shouldn’t be surprised, it made perfect sense, but he hadn’t anticipated that. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Where are you from? America?

That was the logical choice. He’s seen plenty of American tourists wandering about Tokyo, taking pictures of every unit of space their eyes came upon. 

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _] 

**RaticalRex404**: Australia actually. 

Yet again, for some reason Tomura was caught surprised. Australia… that was… below Japan. Way, waaaaay below. The young villain’s brow furrowed. It was one thing to be some dumb optimistic American, but he knew close to nothing about Australia besides that they spoke English. Why travel all the way to north of the equator? Was it for work? Maybe family? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Why come to Japan?

**RaticalRex404**: The same reason any weeb comes to Japan: to see cute cat girls.

Newspaper clippings fluttered with Tomura’s loud audacious snort. Go figure. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Ugh, you’re one of THOSE people. 

**RaticalRex404**: Haha yeah. 

**RaticalRex404**: For real though, I was really interested in the culture. Anime got me through tough times ngl.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: but why COME here? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You watched anime in Australia why did you go through all the trouble to come here?

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: Do you accept Fresh Starts?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Whatever. You’re just an obsessed weeb.

**RaticalRex404**: Don’t expose me.

**RaticalRex404**: Do you know how hard it is to learn a language completely different from your own?

**RaticalRex404**: Hell we have so much lingo other english speakers can't understand us. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: English isn’t THAT hard.

**RaticalRex404**: Oh???

**RaticalRex404**: Are you saying you know English???

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I know ENOUGH

**RaticalRex404**: <You w0t m8>

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What the fuck did you just say?!

**RaticalRex404**: Only the true masters know.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: True Masters of Bullshit

**RaticalRex404**: If thats the case Im the supreme overlord

**RaticalRex404**: Kneel to me mortal

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I would rather die

**RaticalRex404**: T h e n p e r i s h

Rex sent him an _ ancient _ meme that left Tomura wondering if they had _ any _shame. Most likely not with all the Rickrolling damage they’d inflicted on him in the past months. Before Tomura could tell them to fuck off, however, they added a badly photoshopped Amazonia Warrior Queen meme. The young villain paused, the memory of all five fingers briefly holding the game case flashing across his mind. When he had gotten home, he immediately tested his quirk on a shot glass Kurogiri had left out on the counter. It had, of course, worked. So… what happened? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Hey what’s your quirk? 

It was an innocent enough question right? Nothing too unusual. Friends asked each other stuff like that all the time right? 

… Wait. 

Did Shigaraki Tomura consider RaticalRex his friend? 

**RaticalRex404**: ???

**RaticalRex404**: why the sudden interest lol

**xXDecay_GodXx**: just curious…

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: Nothing special. 

**RaticalRex404**: what about you? 

Shit. Telling them the truth was definitely out of the question, and Shigaraki hadn’t thought of a fake one yet. He was about to make one up on the spot, when a notification from his texting app popped up that made him heave a sigh of relief. He tapped on it, skimmed its contents, then switched back to his Chaos app. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: gtg deal with some shit bbl. 

**RaticalRex404**: LOL k.

Tomura set down his phone on the desk and got to his feet, his spine popping and groaning in protest. With pinkies carefully tucked into the palms of his hands, he grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled it over his head. His pale, scarred skin practically glowed in his fluorescent desk lamp. Shigaraki forgot just how many scars littered his skin, but now was not the time to tally it up. It wasn’t like anybody else was gonna see it anyway. 

Dressed in his full villain garb, Shigaraki strode out of his room without a word, ignoring the freaks in his peripheral. He strode right up to Kurogiri, showed the old coot the message on his phone, and walked through the portal Kurogiri made for him. 

Shigaraki blinked at the shift from dim, moody lighting of the bar, to blinding white lights hanging from the ceiling. He honestly hated this place. It was big, sterile, and smelled of formaldehyde and bleach. How the Doc dealt with this god awful place was beyond him. 

Shigaraki wasn’t going to stick around any longer than he had to if he could help it. He checked his pathways, detected the faint echoey sound of working hands, and strode toward the sound. The sound of his red tennis shoes was deafening in this cluttered-yet-empty space, and why did it have to be so _ cold _. 

‘_ Suck it up, _’ Tomrua’s logical brain told him. 

Shigaraki Tomura paid no mind to the empty metal gurneys, or the large, 3-meter test tubes devoid of inhabitants. His eyes were scanning the work station that greeted him around a sharp corner. A familiar, squat form sat hunched over a work desk, the sound of metal on metal tinkling through the empty air. 

“I should have known you’d show up,” Dr. Ujiko chided, not even looking up as Shigaraki descended upon him like a vengeful harpy. 

“What the hell is _ this _ supposed to mean?” Shigaraki attempted to shove his phone into the Doc’s face, but the mad scientists merely leaned to the side, unphased. 

“It means what it says. You _ can _read, right boy?” Dr. Ujiko only paused to adjust his specs, adding, “It’s going to be awhile.” 

Shigaraki clenched his teeth, quickly pocketing his phone before clawing at the inanimate hands wrapped around his neck. “Why can’t you make more nomu _ now _? Isn’t that what Sensei has you for?!” Tomura seethed. 

Ujiko snorted, actually swivelling in his chair to face the young villain. “Do you have any concept of what it takes to make a nomu?” he inquired with a rather superior tilt of his head. 

Shigaraki wished the Doc wasn’t so damn invaluable. Then maybe Sensei wouldn’t have minded if Tomrua strangled this prick. “It requires the subject to be chock full of quirks. Pretty damn simple.” 

The Doc raised a wagging index finger, “You are correct, but there is more. A subject must have quirks given and _ revoked _ from them a certain number of times before they are ready for the procedure.” Dr. Ujiko looked over at the large metal object on his work desk and brushed away some invisible dust. “And, you may not believe this, but this process takes _ time _.” Shigaraki wished he could punch this condescending bastard in the throat and shut him up. 

Unbothered by the deadly atmosphere surrounding Shigaraki, Dr. Ujiko rose from his seat, brushed himself off, and waddled over to another desk cluttered with papers. “A person _ must _have a quirk for at least five minutes in order for that quirk to assimilate to their DNA. When that quirk is revoked, that DNA is left damaged, and if done enough times, this process will make the user susceptible to mutations, such a cancer, or ‘nomufication’.” The Doc looked over at Shigaraki and used air quotes. 

That was interesting and all, but Shigaraki was eyeing the metal object on the desk. It was the size of a squat propane tank, with glass panels inlaid on it and two long vacuumish nozzles connected to it. 

“So why aren’t you working on that right now if the process ‘takes so much time’ ?” Shigaraki did air quotes right back. The villain was delighted when he saw the Doc’s pudgy face transform into an annoyed scowl. “Didn’t take you as a _ tinkerer _, Doc.” 

“Hmph! I suppose your Sensei failed in teaching you critical thinking,” Dr Ujiko tapped his temple, adding insult to injury. Shigaraki’s hands curled into fists to prevent himself from making an impulsive decision. No. No as much as he hated it, Shigaraki needed Dr. Ujiko. He was the key to killing All Might. 

Dr. Ujiko let out a long exasperated sigh and wandered back to his mysterious project. “As much as it pains me to admit it. No. I had to commission someone to build this and was checking its integrity when you so rudely walked in without warning.” Shigaraki hissed under his breath. This man was _ really _testing his self-control, but Shigaraki could do it. 

“You and I both know that there is only one man in Japan that can give and take away quirks. And that man… is a very _ busy _one.” Shigaraki had the strong feeling the mad scientist was leading into something. “So I came up with an instrument to take All for One’s place in the process of giving and taking away quirks.” The Doc placed his hand on this so-called machine. 

“I call it the Prometheus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AT LAST. PLOT. FEAST MY READERS!! AND BE MERRY! 
> 
> also thank you for the dedication you all are fantastic and stay funky


	10. Lightyears Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters only hide under the bed because they got nowhere else to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art was commissioned by Crazyclarabr on Tumblr!!! Please check out her work, its AMAZING!! 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE about this chapter:  
Based on how he acts in canon, I personally headcannon Shigaraki to be on the Autism Spectrum. I didn't add that in my tags because I don't really focus on that head on, but in some situations, like the one you will read, I want to clarify that Shigaraki isn't being outright dumb or stupid, even if he thinks he is. I personally don't have Autism, but I do have ADD, which seems to share a lot of traits with autism. Nonetheless, if you are autistic and if you have feedback you would like to share about my rendition of Autistic Tomura, I would love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> ALSO THERE WILL BE MANGA SPOILERS ESPECIALLY REVOLVING AROUND TOMURAS PAST! I SHOULD HAVE SAID THIS EARLIER IM SORRY
> 
> My mountain of apologies about my absence will be in the end notes

_ _

_Image by Crazyclarabr on Tumblr_

_Loading… _

  
  


The screen opened to a desert plateau, red and orange pixels, with the occasional breeze to kick up spouts of dust particles. Toward the top of the screen stood a brown figure, their full-body burlap cloak rustling in the breeze. 

???

[ ‘…’ ]

The Dark Knight entered via the bottom of the screen, footsteps eliciting an ‘!!!’ from the mysterious hooded sprite, who then whirled around to face the Dark Knight and the audience behind the screen. 

???

[ _ ‘So… _’ ]

???

[ ‘_ You’ve finally found me out huh? _’ ]

???

[ ‘_ ... Haha _.’ ]

???

[ ‘_ I guess I should reveal myself... _’ ]

The sprite spun into a pixelated tornado, garments flying everywhere with audible sound effects. Then, the screen zoomed all the way in with a slam effect as a familiar, pompous, and overall _ annoying _ sprite revealed itself. 

Duke Reginald

[ ‘ ** _B E H O L D!_ **’ ]

Duke Reginald 

[ ‘_ It is I _!’ ]

Duke Reginald

[ ‘_ (should I laugh? I should definitely laugh). _’ ] 

Duke Reginald 

[ ‘_ JON JON JON JON JON JON! _’ ] 

[ ‘_ The Duke… doesn’t laugh like that. _ ’ ] [ _ *vigorously applaud* _ ] ** > ** [ ‘ _ Yep, you’re him. _’ ]

Duke Reginald

[ ‘...’ ]

Duke Reginald

[ ‘_ Y’know, I feel like you should’ve gathered from the other dialogue options that I’m NOT. _’ ]

Duke Reginald

[ ‘_ ANYWHO _’ ]

Duke Reginald 

[ ‘_ You’ve probably figured out by now I’m a changeling. _’ ] 

[ ‘_ Changeling..? _ ’ ] [ ‘ _ You FILTH!! _ ’ ] > [ ‘ _ It wasn’t hard. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘...’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ No. I guess it wouldn’t be. Not with our reputation. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘...’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ It’s not easy y’know, being this way. _’ ]

Changeling 

[ ‘_ I didn’t decide to have this kind of power, or to have others misuse it _.’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ I didn’t decide to be hated. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘...’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ It’s such a paradox y’know. People hate us pretendin’ to be other people. But when they see us as we are, that’s when they’re actually scared of us, so we gotta pretend. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ It’s been so long since people seen us for what we are, they don’t even know what we actually look like! _’ ]

The Changeling executed a laughing animation.

Changeling

[ ‘_ We’re just concepts. Scapegoats when people do bad things of their own volition. Ways to negate the damage they wrought upon themselves. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘...’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ I hate it. _’ ] 

Changeling

[ ‘_ Don’t get me wrong. We’ve done bad things, just look at me. _’ ] 

Changeling

[ ‘_ But even you gotta realize I do this cause I gotta. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ The only thing hurtin’ Duke Reginald right now is his pride. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ As for me, it’s the hunger pains. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘...’ ]

Changeling 

[ ‘_ I’m done feelin’ sorry for myself _.’ ]

The pompous Duke Reginald’s sprite on screen began shaking violently as the screen flashed white. When the scene faded back in, an unfamiliar lizard-like sprite stood in Duke Reginald’s place. 

Changeling

[ ‘_ You ain’t got no guarantee this is even my true form. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ Ya just gotta trust me, heheh. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ Now come on. Take me in. At least that’ll leave me some dignity. _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ Let me prove I’m not the monster under yer bed... _’ ]

Changeling

[ ‘_ And show what it’s really like for a damned pest like me. _’ ]

[ _ Yes _ ] > [ _ No _ ]

  
  


\--------

You couldn’t see anything inside this decrepit den besides the tiny blinking light of a computer hard drive, like a single star in the vast expanse of space. But you didn’t need to see the sound of silence being shattered, of gulping gasps and thrashed covers falling off the bed as the young supervillain bolted upright. 

Gnarled claws combed through greasy tangles, preening and soothing, until they traveled down to a scabbing itchy neck. Dirty fingernails restlessly pawed at healing trenches, as gasps turned into quick breaths, and then slower ones, and then slower ones. The great big sigh and the cracking of his spine signaled the end of the panic spell, leaving Tomura to sink into his senses.

It was often that Shigaraki Tomura found himself like this, slumped over in a sitting position, with cold air poking and prodding wherever goosebumps rose up. Yet like every other time, the awful dream that had him feeling for his beating heart would plummet back into the unreachable depths of his mind and out of his grasp. It was probably best it stayed that way. 

_ Ding! _

The goblin king shrunk away from the obnoxiously bright light of his phone sitting innocently on his nightstand. The default screen was quickly covered by skeletal fingers curling around the casing, then dragging the phone into the abyss to unlock to a background that was less of an eyesore. But Chaos’s night mode was ten times easier on the eyes. 

**RaticalRex404**: hey nerd you around?

**RaticalRex404**: Raid is starting in 10 min

Tomura glanced at the time and his jutting ribs expanded outward to heave a great big sigh. This raid was crucial to a quest but… he didn’t want to get out of bed. It felt like only moments ago that he was crawling into it, just after convincing that lizard Stain stan to _ not _make mincemeat out of Dabi. 

Tomura slid out of his nest, slinking toward his computer. If he had known babysitting these new members would be so much work, he might have just done the whole Destroying Hero Society plan by himself. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: yeah yeah 

Tomura pressed the power button, and the whirring of fans soon followed, his monitor coming to life and shining just as obnoxiously bright as his phone. The villain shielded his eyes with a growl of displeasure, shrinking away like a vampire in sunlight. 

Goddamn he was fucking tired. 

But his mind was already turning on, machinery humming along with his computer. Plans, members, raids, quests, RaticalRex404. The goblin king crawled into his Epic Gamer Chair, criss-crossing his legs and placing his elbows on the old wooden desk to prop his head. 

Raid. Tomura could use a raid. The bar was getting too crowded for his liking. They were all so noisy. He could have asked Kurogiri to port him back to his personal room, a remote location where he kept unnecessary and useless keepsakes. He gave his neck an irritated scratch at the thought of leaving in front of all those people, allowing them to assume that he was a coward. 

No. Tomura’s real life Charisma stat might be negative 2, but he knew how such an exit would be interpreted. He wasn’t about to screw all this up. These new members were annoying, but if he wanted to pull this summer camp plan off… 

He’d endure. He always had. But he definitely needed to channel his anger into something and Realm of RapierBuild (RoR for short) was a shining beacon on his desktop screen. 

_ Ding! _

Tomura sank lower in his gamer chair, wondering what Rat could possibly want now. Nevertheless, he grabbed his phone to look upon whatever blasphemous image Rat sent him, only to find a message.

**RaticalRex404**: Hey you got VR?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ? Why? 

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: So like 

**RaticalRex404**: Macrohard is hosting a dance competition for their “International Friendship” campaign. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You are NOT asking me to do DANCE 

Rat could do a lot of things to make a fool out of Decay, but he couldn’t believe that they had the _ audacity _ to ask him to do something utterly _ pointless _ as—

**RaticalRex404**: Not even for 1 million yen? 

Tomura’s train of thought didn’t crash, it just ceased to exist. Poof! Gone at the sight of the kanji “1 million yen.” Kurogiri was the one in charge of finances, but 1 million yen was 1 million yen. He could buy so many news games… Maybe a new headset… 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Do you even know the qualifications?

**RaticalRex404**: Well two people or more from different nations have to do a dance number thats broadcasted live to be judged. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: But wait don’t you live in Japan? 

**RaticalRex404**: mmm p e r h a p s

**RaticalRex404**: but TECHNICALLY Im australian so im not really BREAKING the rules if I change my IP address. 

It had been awhile since Rat made Tomura cock an eyebrow, but that also brought some new things to light. This was an event, with plenty of viewers and contestants. There was no guarantee they would win, and even if they did, there would no doubt be pressure to reveal their real identities. 

Come to think of it, what did Rat look like? He never got a good glimpse of them at Kiyashi Mall a few months back, and while it was most likely they were a boy, what if Rat was a girl?

… 

Nah. 

Gamer girls didn’t actually _ exist _. 

Rat might not have a gender at all. That was more likely given their bio of “Eldritch God.” Maybe they were a mutant, given how they avoided talking about their quirk. 

_ Within his hands was the last copy of Amazonia: Warrior Queen, completely intact. _

Shigaraki swatted away the stray thought. Now was not the time to play detective when it didn’t affect him or his upcoming plans. What happened at Kiyashi was a glitch, a fluke. There was no way he’d actually _ meet _ Rat in real life, let alone _ willingly _. 

**RaticalRex404**: Listen if you don’t want to that’s cool!

**RaticalRex404**: I just got a lot of time on my hands, and think it’d be fun! 

**RaticalRex404**: That is if you have a functioning VR suit

**RaticalRex404**: But its fine if you don’t no big deal.

**RaticalRex404**: Its pricey ik

[** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

Tomura had impulsively bought a suit some months back, before even USJ, but it was in his Other room. He wasn’t dumb enough to keep such a laughable, skin-tight suit within his new League members’ reach. 

But grabbing it would be easy… 

What the hell was he thinking? No fucking way was he actually going to.. to…

No. Especially with the implication that RaticalRex and him would… _ touch _. Technology had come a long way, far enough to make full-body VR a reality, so much so you could allegedly feel sensory input from the online world. 

Tomura didn’t like being touched. Bad things always happened when people touched him, whether it was his intention or not. He felt exposed, violated, _ angry _. 

Ratical didn’t need to know that side of him. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Lets focus on the raid rn. It’s a big one and it’s starting in a minute. 

**RaticalRex404**: oh. Yeah. Right.

The raid went off without a hitch. RaticalRex’s Orc Barbarian easily defended Decay_God’s Dark Elf Sorcerer from enemy fire with their massive shield, allowing the spellcaster’s animations to complete without interruption. 

Tomura always found it odd how easy it was to forget that neither of them had typed in chat in awhile, despite encountering plenty of winding passages and monster mobs. Typing would be a distraction from what was at hand, and these situations _ definitely _ required their full attention. 

Besides, Rat and Decay didn’t need to chat to understand what the other was thinking. They had a… a strategy, a method, or even...a bond?

The last one made more sense than Shigaraki Tomura would ever admit to even himself. He found something tugging at his brain, drawing his attention away from their victories to the emptiness in the air, which lacked Rat’s usual banter and overuse of emoticons. It made their well-earned victories feel… hollow. It nagged at Tomura, to the point of frustration. But he only gave in when they completed the raid, and Rat still failed to annoy him with their usual antics. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Hey why are you so quiet

**RaticalRex404**: Wha?

**RaticalRex404**: Oh. Just thinkin

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Are you gonna tell me or..

**RaticalRex404**: Oh uh well.

**RaticalRex404**: I know it’s been a month or so since you’ve asked me but uh, I did a little research. 

**RaticalRex404**: You know… about Shigaraki Tomura? 

Tomura’s body jerked in an attempt to hide from his own name. Why did he ask Rat what they thought about him? What had been the point? To bring attention to himself? To make Ratical indirectly despise him? And why did he care about that?

**RaticalRex404**: Well I’ve thought about it. 

**RaticalRex404**: And. well. Uhm…

_ “Go on,” _ Shigaraki’s inner voice growled as he leaned into his phone screen. “ _ Tell me what a despicable piece of shit I am. How I’m a monster. That I don’t deserve to live.” _

**RaticalRex404**: I relate to him. 

An error message popped up over Tomura’s logical processing unit, saying it had stopped responding. 

Re…late?

Relate to him? 

What did they mean relate? How could anyone _ possibly _ relate to such a malevolent person, to a _ hideous beast _that barely passed as a human?

**RaticalRex404**: I just...

**RaticalRex404**: From what I’ve read, he can destroy everything he touches with just five fingers. 

**RaticalRex404**: which is WACK btw

_ That hand will destroy everything it touches... _

Shigaraki’s system rebooted, a hand immediately reaching up to his neck and giving it a scratch. It had been a long time since Shigaraki had felt deeply and genuinely _ uncomfortable _ like this. Rat wasn’t even talking to him, they had no idea who he was, or where he was, or what he was, and yet they said they could _ relate _…? 

**RaticalRex404**: Now I don’t know the guy, obviously, but there’s theories that say he probably can’t control his quirk. 

Tomura winced. 

**RaticalRex404**: And maybe that’s not true! 

It was. 

**RaticalRex404**: but like…

**RaticalRex404**: I feel that. 

**RaticalRex404**: Like i get that people might have avoided him or were mean to him because of his quirk and that’s why he became a villain. 

It wasn’t quite true, but it wasn’t quite false either. He _ did _become a villain because of his quirk, but that was because he—… he… 

**RaticalRex404**: I bet he wasn’t always like that. 

**RaticalRex404**: I think something hurt him

Flashes of images—memories?— crossed his mind with an overpowering wave of nausea that had Tomura gagging. 

_ I bet he wasn’t always like that. _

Tomura looked down at his hands, his scarred, gnarled fingers that had taken lives with a single touch. 

What could he have been, if he wasn’t cursed to be _ this? _

_ I think something hurt him. _

Those fingers were suddenly moving across the cool screen of his phone, as the most notorious villain in Japan struggled to catch his breath.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: doesn’t change hes a fucking monster

There. He said it. Sensei always said there was no point, fantasizing about what you could never be, and Shigaraki was a monster, and he’d die a monster. 

Decay_God’s proclamation was met with a beat of silence, and despite speaking the truth, Tomura got a terrible chill. 

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: wow.

**RaticalRex404**: Okay.

**RaticalRex404**: first of all

**RaticalRex404**: Fuck you. 

**RaticalRex404**: You dont get to call someone a monster

**RaticalRex404**: Im not having that shit

**RaticalRex404**: People call ME a monster

**RaticalRex404**: and you know what they’re goddamn right I’m a monster

**RaticalRex404**: But only I get to decide that

**RaticalRex404**: and so does Shigaraki Tomura

**RaticalRex404**: but it doesn’t make him less human

**RaticalRex404**: It doesn’t give you the fucking RIGHT to treat him less than human. 

**RaticalRex404**: and if you think you of all people can make that judgement then we are fucking DONE here. 

**RaticalRex404**: Fuck. you. 

Tomura blinked, having curled up into his gamer chair with his phone, trying to make sense of it all, of what Rat was saying yet nothing was making sense. Was Rat...defending him? Defending Shigaraki Tomura? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat are you actually serious? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Are you actually defending the most notorious villain of Japan? 

Hey, that's what the papers called him. He’d had no problem using the title. He was..._ excited _. Did RaticalRex404 want to destroy hero society? Were they just as angry about the world they lived in? What if he could convince them to join the League? What if—

Wait. He couldn’t reveal himself _ now _, not when he wasn’t sure Rat’s intentions. He needed to react appropriately, like a normal everyday person would do. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You’re insane. 

Okay. So that was maybe harsher than he meant. But it was fine! Rat was used to him being harsh, they would just take it in stride and—

**RaticalRex404**: THEN FUCKING BLOCK ME

**RaticalRex404**: YOU OBVIOUSLY DONT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE

**RaticalRex404**: HAVING A QUIRK YOU CANT CONTROL

**RaticalRex404**: HOW EVERYONE JUST FUCKING HATES YOU

**RaticalRex404**: FUCK YOU! 

**RaticalRex404**: FUCK YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOES THAT GARBAGE TRASH ASS BULLSHIT

**RaticalRex404**: YOURE PART OF THE FUCKING PROBLEM

**RaticalRex404**: UGH! 

**RaticalRex404**: I CANT EVEN TRANSLATE TO JAPANESE WHAT I WANT TO SAY TO YOU 

**RaticalRex404**: IM OUT

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has signed off _]

Tomura blankly stared at his screen, mouth agape in absolute bafflement. 

Did Rat just… 

Had Tomura… 

Were they… 

_ Knock! knock! knock! _Kurogiri’s telltale knock on the door snapped Tomura out of his daze, the undressed supervillain sitting straight up in his chair. SHIT! He forgot about the meeting!

Tomura hastily exited his game, turned off his computer monitor to turn on his desk lamp, before hurling himself overboard out of his gamer chair onto the floor. There, he collected various clothing items to hastily put on, cursing himself all the way. Shit shit shit he forgot. Fuck. FUCK. One of those asshats were probably gonna comment on it too and—UGH!

When all five fingers nearly touched the hem of his pants, Shigaraki forced himself to stop in his frenzy and curl his twitching hands into tight fists. 

_ “Calm down,” _he thought. But he wasn’t sure why he was so riled up in the first place. His eyes darted to his phone on his desk, before back down at his thigh-high pants. 

Whatever. It could wait. He needed to plan this siege with the others. 

With another deep rattling breath, Tomura pulled up his pants, and with pinkies carefully tucked, pulled his shirt over his head. He was Shigaraki Tomura. He was the leader of the League of Villains. He could handle anything. 

When he finally stepped out of his bedroom door, Father secured over his face, he found his new League in a circle, if that circle was drunk. 

“I say we go left—No! Right! Wait! BOTH!” the one called Twice declared, at the center of everyone sitting and standing around the bar. 

“Both sounds like a great idea!” squealed the crazy knife yandere, her fists propping up her round cheeks. 

“Both sounds like a _ terrible _ idea!” exclaimed the lizard Stain fanatic. He looked _ deeply _offended by whatever those two lunatics were talking about. 

Kurogiri stood behind the bar, silently watching the madness unfold, while Dabi, the apathetic scarecrow, sat in _ Shigaraki’s _seat. 

It wasn’t hard to make his presence known. Without a single word, Shigaraki trudged through the circle, toward where Dabi sat, where _ Shigaraki _should be sitting. The room had fallen silent, but Dabi didn’t take the hint, looking up at the lanky young man looming over him with disinterest. 

“My seat,” Shigaraki finally grunted. “Out.” 

“Whatever you say, _ boss _.” Dabi got up, moving elsewhere to sulk in the background while everyone inched closer, but not too close, to their ordained leader. 

The planning was simple enough with the info the League had gotten from their inside agent. It was just a matter of _ convincing _the pawns of following orders as the Vanguard Action Squad. It was like WaterSymbol, except Shigaraki found himself arguing, and compromising, and plotting and discussing with these miscreants. Two hours of this made Tomura want to rip the scabs on his neck. But he didn’t. He kept his cool, propping his elbows on the counter and drumming his fingers to keep himself occupied as they debated with each other. 

That was when the thoughts showed up. 

He ignored them before, but now he listened to the nagging questions in his head: Was RaticalRex genuinely upset? Why? Or were they just messing around? What had Shigaraki done wrong specifically? Would RaticalRex be back or… 

His drumming fingers stopped, thumb carefully lifted. 

Was Ratical really gone for good? 

Tomura’s hand clenched tightly in fury at the pang in his chest. Why did that thought make his chest hurt? He didn’t like that. He didn’t like that such a thought had power over him. 

And yet he hadn’t realized he was looking for his phone until he found an empty pocket. Damn. He left it in his room. Wait—why the hell was he looking for it? Had he really gotten so used to Rat messaging him that he’d been conditioned like a dog to wait for its master to come home? Pathetic.

What would that dog do if its master never came home? Everybody knew the story of Hachiko, but did that dog even know his master was dead? Did he die still expecting his master to arrive on that train? Did he ever realize his master wasn’t coming back? 

“Shigaraki uh—sir?” Spinner cleared his throat, and Tomura wasn’t at the train station anymore, he was in this dim bar, with lackeys all looking at him expectantly. Shit, did he miss something? _ Fuck _. 

“Hm,” Shigaraki grunted, sitting up just a teeny bit in his bar stool. 

“If we take any brats hostage, what do we do with ‘em?” Dabi grunted from the back, not even facing the group as he leaned against the brick wall. Shigaraki scratched his neck thoughtfully. 

“If you get your hands on that green-haired one, Deku,” Shigaraki rasped, “kill him. He’s annoying. As for any of the others…” He went back into his train of thought.

“Bakugou Katsuki… If you manage to get him… bring him back here. With a cutthroat drive like that, we could get him on our side.” 

Nobody backtalked this idea, instead sharing nods of mutual agreement and some nervous glances. “I don’t care what you do with the others.” Shigaraki pushed himself off the bar stool and tottered to his bedroom. “Class dismissed. Be ready when it’s time.” He shut his door behind himself, left to stare at his messy messy room. 

Tomura walked toward his desk, drawn to his phone, which sat there innocently. He ignored the rising tension in his shoulders and held his breath as he turned it on, only for the air to catch in his throat. 

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has messaged you _ ]

The last message had been sent 10 minutes prior, Shigaraki quickly unlocking to his Chaos app. 

**RaticalRex404**: uhm...

**RaticalRex404**: Hey.

**RaticalRex404**: I just wanted to say how fucking sorry I am about how I acted and what I said

**RaticalRex404**: I really pulled a Scott Matthews 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Were you just fucking around???

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: Oh shit hey.

**RaticalRex404**: uhm...

**RaticalRex404**: No. 

**RaticalRex404**: No I was really pissed off

**xXDecay_GodXx**: why??

**RaticalRex404**: because Im dumb af and thought you meant he was a monster because of his quirk

_ You obviously dont know what its like, when everyone just fucking hates you. _

Shigaraki absolutely did but… Rat didn’t know that. Rat hadn’t even told him their quirk. They— Something in Tomura’s head clicked into place, a piece of a puzzle. 

_ It was never about Shigaraki Tomura. _

When Tomura called himself a monster, Rat assumed it was due to his quirk and, therefore, by relating to his quirk, Rat felt like they were being called a monster as well. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: oh. 

Tomura... hadn’t meant it that way. He was just... trying to coax more out of Rat, whether to agree with Tomura or defend him. But he didn’t expect Rat to take it so personally. 

The young supervillain plopped down in his gamer chair, setting down his phone to boot up his computer. There he pulled up his Chaos program, ready to drown himself in games. 

**RaticalRex404**: you were talking about him being a villain werent you

**RaticalRex404**: God im so fucking stupid

**RaticalRex404**: im so sorry. 

**RaticalRex404**: I shouldn’t have gone off like that. It was dumb, and I understand if you wanna unfriend me. 

**RaticalRex404**: the truth is, I got some anger issues

**RaticalRex404**: And Im working really really hard to fix them. 

**RaticalRex404**: but I really fucked up and that was really not okay and Im so sorry. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: its fine. 

**RaticalRex404**: huh??

**RaticalRex404**: how is me going after you fine wh

**xXDecay_GodXx**: thats not what I meant

**xXDecay_GodXx**: uuugh. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: okay if you tell anyone this I will find you and kill you. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: but sometimes I just dont get emotions in text 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I didn’t mean to make you upset so I didnt get why you were

**xXDecay_GodXx**: But i get it now.

**RaticalRex404**: Oh gosh Im sorry Decay I didnt realize. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: We’re fine now. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: stfu its not a big deal its whatever

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I jsut didnt mean to call you a monster

**RaticalRex404**: oh okay

**RaticalRex404**: But ill try to be more clear with how I feel cool cool?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: cool.

Rat was so weird. They were so angry when he brought up “other people’s” flaws, but when he talked about his own, Rat was so… so nonchalant. Like there wasn’t something terribly wrong with Tomura. 

**RaticalRex404**: Uhm.

**RaticalRex404**: Just to be clear. 

**RaticalRex404**: my quirk isn’t cool. Just a really shitty AoE that inconveniences people. 

**RaticalRex404**: I can’t turn it off haha...

**RaticalRex404**: That’s why I said I relate to Shigaraki Tomura a lot lmao

_ Oh. _

**RaticalRex404**: I got bullied a lot as a kid for it

**RaticalRex404**: FUCK YOU SCOTT MATTHEWS!

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Fuckin Scott Matthews

**RaticalRex404**: Fuck that guy, HONESTLY

**RaticalRex404**: But I just

**RaticalRex404**: I’m really sorry man,

**xXDecay_GodXx**: stop apologizing. 

**RaticalRex404**: But i just

**RaticalRex404**: If I’m being honest, that’s why I talked about doing the dance competition

**RaticalRex404**: I don’t really get out much and they say exercise is good for stuff like this. 

**RaticalRex404**: But it’s completely cool if you don’t want to. 

**RaticalRex404**: For real. I’ll find something else. 

**RaticalRex404**: I’m a resourceful little goblin. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Calm tf down. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I’ll THINK about it. Stop assuming what im gonna say. 

**RaticalRex404**: Sorry

**xXDecay_GodXx**: STOP APOLOGIZING

**RaticalRex404**: IM SORRY

**RaticalRex404**: WAIT SHIT IM

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat oh my god I’m gonna murder you if you don’t shut tf up

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Next thing you’ll be apologizing for breathing

**RaticalRex404**: LOL you got me there. 

Tomura sat back in his chair, thinking for a long moment before typing. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You should take a walk. 

**RaticalRex404**: Hm?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Walking helps me think. Watching people care about nothing but themselves makes me remember what I want to do.

He never told anyone this, the description locked away in his mind, similar to ordinary people imagining how they’d answer if they were interviewed. But nobody asked him for advice, and though Ratical didn’t ask him either, he wanted to believe they kinda did. 

**RaticalRex404**: What you want to do? 

He should have expected that question sooner or later, but it still made him swallow hard. They weren’t ready to know what he wanted. What he wanted was radical! Insane! Ludicrous! At least… that was what the people said. Those hollow… faceless people. Were ordinary people really any different from those that went Empty in Dark Soulful? Too close-minded to stop and _ think _about anyone but themselves? 

[** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

“I want … ” How did he phrase it so they would understand? He took a deep breath, just saying what he really truly wanted: 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I want to make people aware.

He left out the Justice system, as that was too close to his alter-ego. Besides, what if he was an ordinary civilian, with no drive or means to do what he had done? Would that not be how he phrased it? 

**RaticalRex404**: What do you mean? 

[** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: People take what they have for granted. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: they rely on heroes to do all the good in the world

**xXDecay_GodXx**: they don’t care about how others have suffered. They don’t truly appreciate what they have. 

Then he said it, the reason for his torment, the single fact that drove him and everything he did, that haunted him when he closed his eyes:

**xXDecay_GodXx**: No hero came for me when I needed them. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Nobody came for me at all. 

That was a partial lie. Sensei came for him. But everyone despised Sensei, a little part of Tomura whispered. Sensei wasn’t who was _ supposed _ to save him from his suffering and torment. Part of Tomura wished Sensei had left him to die. 

Shigaraki Tomura waited for RaticalRex’s reply with held breath. _ “They couldn’t have done anything.” _

_ “You should have gone for help.” _

_ “The system isn’t perfect.” _

_ “Heroes can’t save everyone.” _

Yes, that was how the people of this wretched world would have replied. They always insisted on trying to reason with pain. Pain couldn’t be reasoned with; it was only pain, after all. It was the result of something breaking, of something being damaged in some way. Tomura still wasn’t sure what _ specifically _ broke (his innocence? His hope? His faith?), but even years later it still ached like an old injury somewhere deep within his chest. At times it burned like a bonfire, filling his lungs with smoke and ash to spew at everyone around him. Other times, it was so cold it made him shiver, forcing him to try to get warm by any means necessary, to soothe the sharp sting in his fingers like frostbite. 

**RaticalRex404**: I’m so sorry Decay… 

Why oh why did he read that in a whisper? Why did he feel like the life was being slowly squeezed out of him? 

**RaticalRex404**: I’m so sorry that happened to you. You didn’t deserve that. 

Nobody had told him that. Nobody had uttered those words to the orphaned boy cowering in the alleyway. Oh how that broken thing inside his chest _ hurt _, as if he had just broken it for the first time. It screamed at him, forced Tomura to hunch over his keyboard from the pain, gasping for breath.

_ He didn’t deserve it _ . _ He didn’t deserve to be abandoned. He didn’t deserve to be left to rot _.

There was always a part of Tomura that wanted to believe he did, no matter how counterintuitive that was to his goal. It hurt to think that—things could have been different if someone had just _ been _ there for him. 

_ “Where were you?!” _ Tomura wanted to scream back. “ _ Where were you when I needed you?!” _

His logical mind knew that was impossible. There was no way that Rex could have been so precisely placed in his path, especially when they were from a different country.

**RaticalRex404**: That must have been hard. 

**RaticalRex404**: But I’m glad you’re still here, and hopefully you are feeling a little better now.

The reassurance was too late. Tomura’s core was rotten beyond repair now. But that didn’t mean he didn’t clutch at the fast fading warmth in his subzero chest, that he didn’t curl his trembling fingers against his chest as stale tears tapped the keys of his keyboard. 

He hated it. He _ hated _ it. This terrible pain, this _ wonderful _ pain, the throbbing in his chest made him feel alive, and he didn’t understand, _ couldn’t _understand why. 

**RaticalRex404**: Decay? 

How long? How long had Japan’s up-and-coming villain sat there, pathetically clutching at his chest? How much time had passed? 

Like a gargoyle awakening from a century-long slumber, he unfurled from his fetal position, stiff fingers landing on the keyboard. When the horrific creature noticed the collecting moisture in its eyes, it tore at it with its forearm, ripping out the tears that pooled there. He missed one, though, a single survivor running down his cheek. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Fine. 

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _] 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I’m fine. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Was a long time ago. 

**RaticalRex404**: Maybe but…

**RaticalRex404**: I’m here for you, okay? 

What an odd thing to say. Especially considering just who he was. Of course, RR had no idea, but the weird bubbling feeling in his stomach returned with a vengeance. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Whatever. 

**RaticalRex404**: I’m serious! 

**RaticalRex404**: Like, even if you wanna talk… like… on call. 

His stomach was promptly flipped upside down. On call? As in RaticalRex would hear his voice? Would he hear… RaticalRex’s voice too? Why did that make his insides do gymnastics? 

**RaticalRex404**: My mic broke tho lol. 

Tomura’s shoulders did a freefall as a concerning mixture of relief and disappointment washed over him. He ignored it, and instead weighed his options. 

  1. They could recognize his voice, putting his identity in jeopardy. 
  2. They don’t and then ???

The sound of arguing crept through his closed bedroom door. He heaved a tired sigh. Just _ how _in the world was he going to assemble a decent team with those clowns? 

A decent team… 

A lightbulb turned on. Maybe this was the outlet he needed to deal with the constant bullshit. All he needed to do was change a few details… and what do you know? So maybe he had some dumb raiding party? Or perhaps classmates? Wouldn’t he be in college at his age? Yeah, yeah this might work. 

But… what if Ratical hated his voice? It wasn’t exactly pleasant to the ears, given how everybody would wince when he spoke. Maybe Rat would think he was creepy? 

_ “Why do you even care?” _ the logical voice in his head snapped. “ _ Their opinion doesn’t matter. _”

… Right? 

Tomura shook off the rogue thought. That was a very _ very _dangerous thought. No. RaticalRex was nothing to him. They just said all that stuff because they thought xXDecay_GodXx was a loser nobody just like them. 

He wasn’t about to correct that either. For all his flaws, Tomura was learning how to use the tools he’d been given, like those Stain fanatics in the bar. As long as their view on Shigaraki Tomura, on xXDecay_GodXx, benefitted him, he’d say nothing to argue against it. 

Despite their … shortcomings, RaticalRex404 still had use to him. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Alright. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Sure. 

**RaticalRex404**: Wait right now?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Yeah.

**RaticalRex404**: Okay! One sec. 

What the hell was he doing? Talking outloud to a stranger he had never met. Shigaraki Tomura must have been insane, but that really wasn’t anything new. Tomura beat his fist against his sternum as he attempted to clear his throat, trying to force himself to not sound like a corpse with asthma. 

He rummaged for a nonempty can of carbonated water before guzzling it down, nearly choking when the Chaos call ringtone started playing in his headphones. 

What the hell was he doing? Why were his insides swishing in delight? Tomura couldn’t tell. 

He accepted the call, pulling up a silent channel, where his mic muted. 

He breathed in, cleared his throat one last time.

And unmuted the mic.

\---

  
  


[_ Loading External File: ‘The Decision’… _ ]

  
  


It was fuckin hot that day. The pavement was melting thongs it was so hot. Some primary brats were squeezed into one square foot of shade, watching an egg yolk fry on the asphalt. So fascinated by this miracle of nature, they paid no mind to the cluster of older kids across what could barely be called a “field.” 

They all stood in a circle, staring at the thing in the center. 

It was a pitiful creature. 

Its hair blended in perfectly with the sand as it toppled face-first into it. The sand was where it belonged. 

It was a miserable little creature. Yet it had kept trying to be one of them. 

Maybe it could have been… if it weren’t for its single, glaring flaw, its “gift,” if you could call it that. It was more of a curse, a disease even. Pack animals did away with the fatally flawed and the diseased in the interest of the group at large. This was no different. Why couldn’t it understand that? 

The herd had made its judgement, all eyes upon the body being forcefully pressed into its very birthplace. They all watched in silence, as the forsaken took a gasping breath of what it was: 

Dust. 

He pitied the poor thing… a little. But she had known the effects of her curse, and yet still she had tried, so pathetically, to be like them, like _ him _. 

Such a foolish creature. 

She was worthless to them. She was the dust they walked upon, the dust one day they’d all return to. Her reminder of that wasn’t welcome. 

The decision was made. A swift _ shink! _of a guillotine shoe and a gasp of breath concluded this tragedy. Sand-stained cheeks began to flood with tears. At long last, her dream died. It was over. Pity it had to be such a nice dream. 

With the execution over, the school children dispersed, none uttering a word of mourning to the corpse they left behind. In the glaring sun, she looked more like roadkill. 

Yet he remained, looming over the limp body as its chest heaved and its tears watered the thirsty schoolyard. Patiently, he waited, until she pushed herself out of the dirt and the dust rubbed into her very body had settled. 

And then he smiled. It was not a kind smile. 

It really was a shame that those beautiful iron-colored eyes were wasted on something so worthless. He watched with fascination, how those steel eyes turned hot red with hatred as they focused on him. 

She had tried so hard, so _ very _hard, to match him for his talent, for his genius. She had failed. And maybe it was wrong for the hare to run a victory lap around the tortoise, but it wasn’t like anyone was going to stop him. 

He would become more than she could ever dream. She was nothing. Nothing but the dust beneath his feet, and now she knew it too. 

The beloved student said nothing, merely offered a half-hearted shrug and a victorious smirk to the dusty girl. Then, he turned, kicking up sand clouds and letting out a breath of relief. 

Jones had finally learned her place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG. Time really got away from me over winter break, not to mention this is... a BIG chapter. Not in size but it is very important progression for our 2 gamer dudes. I really could not be more excited to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience. Art college is kicking my butt, but I will do my absolute best to be somewhat decent in updating while being high quality
> 
> ALSO MY EDITOR ROCKS! SHOUT OUT TO PENZIE! YOURE AWESOME


	11. [SystemError: no chapter_title.jpg found]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SystemError: no chapter_summary.txt found]
> 
> [̵S̶y̶s̵t̸e̷m̴E̵r̵r̴o̴r̸:̵ ̶n̸o̶ ̷c̸h̸a̵p̸t̶e̵r̵_̷s̸u̸m̵m̶a̶r̷y̸.̷t̷x̴t̵ ̷f̷o̵u̶n̷d̶]̵
> 
> [̸̡̢͖̐̇̃S̷̙͂͝y̶̦̍͂͠s̸̡̹̜͠t̵̢̛̠͇̋͠ę̵̞͎̈͝m̵̛̹̈́E̴͉̠̐̎r̵̲͇̀̿ȓ̸̖̮̒͝o̵̫͕̔̏r̶̺̈:̷̘̀ ̴͙̒n̷̛͔̞o̵̭̍̕ ̶̰̣͊̋̇c̶̥̽̾͝h̴̢̠͋͝ͅa̴̱͠͝p̷̧͂̃t̵̹͖̓́ẹ̴͋̏ȓ̷̳̰̈_̵̯̟̿͊͠s̷̻͚̻̓̽̿ű̷̢͖̠͂͌m̴̪͂̈m̵̱̫͊̊ą̶͝r̸̮̐ỷ̸̬.̶̮̟ť̵̻̗̮x̷͕̬̓̊͛t̵̬̥̜̒́ ̵̱̳̈́̋f̴͔̂͒̅o̶̮̺̓̈́͜ǘ̵̝̻̫͠͝n̵͓͝d̷̤̃̕]̸͆͐ͅ
> 
> C̴̢̢̝̞͉̞̪̼̖͓̞̋̽a̷̡͇̰̖̝̱͈̝͕͍͑̿̄̽͋̎̏̌̃̓̚͝ņ̵̜̦͍͚̃̎̃̆̋͐̃̇̔̕͝ ̶̢͕̼̩̗̝̹̠̝̅͑́̾ỹ̸̗̻̭͙̫̮̫͑͝o̷̞̿̌̾͒̎̕͝u̶͓̻̙̝̠̐̾̌ ̷̯͍̬̗̗͈͙̗̠͊͆͛̉̄̈̃͋͑̕ͅh̶̢̢͕̰͈̺̖̭͔̩̣͚̖͓̐͝e̷̙̦̦̣̫̎͐̆̊͜ȧ̷̗̣͇̠̲̙̦̹̳̯̪̔̑̋̈́̅́͂̂̀̓̾͒̚r̷̡̮͙̫͉̲̻̀̒̊̒͛̅͘͘̚͝ ̷̨̢̩̰̝̩̮̬̘̗̒̊͗̈̽͛̃̍͜͜͝m̴̡̖̳̳̟̞͈̫̋͗̔̇̒̍̓̈́̂̂̕͜ͅͅḛ̵̖͉̬̿̏̋̃͂͌͑͑.̴̢̯̹̰͍̗̣̫̤̫͚̂̔̆̎́͠ͅͅ.̸̧͕̯̭̬͈̗͙̄̔̑̉̅̄͘͝?̴̛̫̱́͂̍̊͑̈́͆͒͌̂̂͠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -me feverishly throwing out cat food to all my screaming barn cat readers- 
> 
> HELLO YES IM NOT DEAD YET, BUT BOY HOWDY THE CORONA VIRUS HUH? 
> 
> Anyway, here's a morsel for yall, thank you for being so patient as I continue to wrestle the bear that is college. One good thing though: with online classes I have home advantage against this bear, so I might MIGHT be able to update more frequently.

[10:31:05] [Client thread/WARN]: Skipping bad option: lastServer:

[10:31:06] [Client thread/INFO]: LWJGL Version: 3.2.2 build 10

[10:31:11] [Client thread/INFO]: Narrator library for x64 successfully loaded

[10:31:31] [Client thread/INFO]: OpenAL initialized.

[10:31:31] [Client thread/INFO]: Sound engine started

[10:31:32] [Client thread/INFO]: Created: 1024x512 textures-atlas

[10:31:34] [Client thread/INFO]: Created: 256x256 textures/particle-atlas

[10:31:34] [Client thread/INFO]: Created: 256x256 textures/painting-atlas

[10:31:34] [Client thread/INFO]: Created: 256x128 textures/mob_effect-atlas

[10:31:40] [Client thread/WARN]: Ambiguity between arguments [teleport, destination] and [teleport, targets] with inputs: [Player, 0123, @e, dd12be42-52a9-4a91-a8a1-11c01849e498]

[10:31:40] [Client thread/WARN]: Ambiguity between arguments [teleport, location] and [teleport, destination] with inputs: [0.1 -0.5 .9, 0 0 0]

[10:31:40] [Client thread/WARN]: Ambiguity between arguments [teleport, location] and [teleport, targets] with inputs: [0.1 -0.5 .9, 0 0 0]

[10:31:40] [Client thread/WARN]: Ambiguity between arguments [teleport, targets] and [teleport, destination] with inputs: [Player, 0123, dd12be42-52a9-4a91-a8a1-11c01849e498]

[10:31:40] [Client thread/WARN]: Ambiguity between arguments [teleport, targets, location] and [teleport, targets, destination] with inputs: [0.1 -0.5 .9, 0 0 0]

[10:31:40] [Server thread/INFO]: Starting integrated fourzerofour server version 1.14.4

[10:31:40] [Server thread/INFO]: Generating keypair

[10:31:41] [Server thread/INFO]: Reloading spectator: Default

[10:31:41] [Server thread/INFO]: Reloading spectator: **Specialized**

[10:31:41] [Server thread/INFO]: Loaded 6 current quests

[10:31:41] [Server thread/INFO]: Loaded 811 advancements

[10:31:42] [Server thread/INFO]: Preparing start region for dimension fourzerofour:Aefell

[10:31:44] [Client thread/INFO]: Preparing spawn area: 0%

[10:31:44] [Client thread/INFO]: Preparing spawn area: 0%

[10:31:44] [Client thread/INFO]: Preparing spawn area: 0%

[10:31:45] [Client thread/INFO]: Preparing spawn area: 83%

[10:31:45] [Client thread/INFO]: Time elapsed: 3343 ms

[10:31:47] [Server thread/INFO]: xXDecay_GodXx[local:E:48c4d725] logged in with entity id 200 at (1186.686633616572, 63.0, -966.1776382220351)

[10:31:47] [Server thread/INFO]: xXDecay_GodXx joined the game

[10:31:48] [Server thread/INFO]:** You came back! I was worried you wouldn’t after you rage quit**

[10:31:48] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving and pausing game...

[10:31:49] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Aefell

[10:31:49] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:the_underworld

[10:31:49] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Me

[10:31:51] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 4073ms or 81 ticks behind

[10:31:51] [Client thread/INFO]: Loaded 543 advancements

[10:35:47] [Client thread/WARN]: Unable to play empty soundEvent: fourzerofour:entity.armor_footsteps.ambient

[10:47:00] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 3945ms or 78 ticks behind

[10:52:03] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2356ms or 47 ticks behind

[10:55:36] [Client thread/INFO]: [CHAT] Saved screenshot as 2XXX-08-21_10.55.35.png

[10:55:40] [Client thread/INFO]: [CHAT] Saved screenshot as 2XXX-08-21_10.55.39.png

[10:55:41] [Client thread/INFO]: [CHAT] Saved screenshot as 2XXX-08-21_10.55.39_2.png

[10:55:42] [Server thread/INFO]: **You’re keeping track of the clues aren’t you? **

[10:55:44] [Server thread/INFO]: **Smart.**

[10:57:06] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 3262ms or 65 ticks behind

[11:02:09] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2820ms or 56 ticks behind

[11:02:52] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving and pausing game...

[11:02:52] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Aefell

[11:02:52] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:the_underworld

[11:02:52] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Me

[11:04:38] [Client thread/INFO]: Loaded 543 advancements

[11:07:19] [Server thread/WARN]: xXDecay_GodXx moved wrongly!

[11:07:21] [Server thread/INFO]: **Stop trying to break my game!!**

[11:09:58] [Client thread/INFO]: [CHAT] Saved screenshot as 2019-08-21_11.09.57.png

[11:12:19] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2436ms or 63 ticks behind

[11:32:38] [Server thread/INFO]: Preparing start region for Desertpuzzle_3 for level ‘Player One’/fourzerofour:Aefell 

[11:32:38] [Client thread/INFO]: Saving progress

[11:32:38] [Client thread/INFO]: Loading region

[11:32:38] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving and pausing game...

[11:32:38] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour: Aefell

[11:32:38] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:the_underworld

[11:32:38] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Me

[11:40:04] [Server thread/INFO]: **FINALLY YOU FIGURED IT OUT**

[11:40:22] [Server thread/INFO]:** If you watched a playthrough i swear to god**

[11:47:48] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2773ms or 55 ticks behind

[11:52:51] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 3295ms or 65 ticks behind

[11:57:53] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2572ms or 51 ticks behind

[11:58:54] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving and pausing game...

[11:58:54] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Aefell

[11:58:54] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:the_underworld

[11:58:54] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Me

[11:58:57] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2311ms or 46 ticks behind

[12:06:10] [Client thread/INFO]: Loaded 543 advancements

[12:12:15] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2729ms or 54 ticks behind

[12:12:59] [Server thread/INFO]: xXDecay_GodXx was blown up by Bomber

[12:12:59] [Client thread/INFO]: [CHAT] xXDecay_GodXx was blown up by Bomber

[12:12:59] [Server thread/INFO]: **You can do this Decay**

[12:13:06] [Server thread/INFO]: **I believe in you**

[12:15:00] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2002ms or 40 ticks behind

[12:15:21] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 5759ms or 115 ticks behind

[12:15:39] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 3006ms or 60 ticks behind

[12:16:02] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 8248ms or 164 ticks behind

[12:16:23] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 5669ms or 113 ticks behind

[12:16:50] [Server thread/INFO]: **You need a better computer Dumbass**

[12:17:42] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2633ms or 52 ticks behind

[12:22:44] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2182ms or 43 ticks behind

[12:27:47] [Server thread/WARN]: Can't keep up! Is the server overloaded? Running 2438ms or 48 ticks behind

[12:28:16] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving and pausing game...

[12:28:16] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Aefell

[12:28:16] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:the_underworld

[12:28:16] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Me

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: xXDecay_GodXx lost connection: Disconnected

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: xXDecay_GodXx left the game

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: Stopping singleplayer server as player logged out

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: Stopping server

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving players

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving worlds

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Aefell

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: ThreadedOmegaprogresstorage (DIM1): All progress are saved

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:the_underworld

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: ThreadedOmegaprogresstorage (DIM-1): All progress are saved

[12:28:18] [Server thread/INFO]: Saving progress for level 'Player One'/fourzerofour:Me

[12:28:19] [Server thread/INFO]: ThreadedOmegaprogresstorage (Player One): All progress are saved

[12:28:19] [Server thread/INFO]: ThreadedOmegaprogresstorage (DIM1): All progress are saved

[12:28:19] [Server thread/INFO]: ThreadedOmegaprogresstorage (DIM-1): All progress are saved

[12:28:19] [Server thread/INFO]: ThreadedOmegaprogresstorage (Player One): All progress are saved

[12:28:20] [Server thread/INFO]: **I should really fix that typo...**

[12:28:20] [Client thread/INFO]: Stopping!

[12:28:22] [Server thread/INFO]:** Ill be here tomorrow...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI... I read all of yalls comments, and they mean a LOT to me. I don't want to come across as a snoot by not replying to your kind and generous reviews so far, I just really want the comments to speak for themselves. You have been so kind and so patient, and it really means the world to me that you guys are enjoying the story I put an absurd about of time into...
> 
> Thank you. Please Stay Safe in these Trying Times.


	12. Dance Dance Uprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is a small spark to ignite a forest fire. 
> 
> Suggested dance song: Spider Dance Remix by Holder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience!! 
> 
> First I'd like to thank Penzie, who has been my editor up to chapter 8 but has since retired to cheer me on from the sidelines. Thank you for all your help and encouraging my writing skills. <3
> 
> Next lets give it up for Tinarsaur!! Our returning art champion!! Who you can find @Tinarsaur on instagram!! She also proofread this chapter and has been a GREAT friend/cheerleader!! Her renditions of RaticalRex404 and xXDecay_GodXx are WONDERFUL and on point!! Please check her out!
> 
> Lastly, lets give it up for... me. Yes. I do art. I'm in school for it. The 3rd piece of artwork in this chapter I conjured myself! It was kind of out of my comfort zone but I'm happy with the result and I hope you are too!! My instagram is @creator_moon829 but just so you know it DOES contain spoilers!!

_ Loading World… _

On a screen composed of blue and purple pixels, stood two blacked-out sprites, their silhouettes indicating they were facing one another. Despite standing on opposite ends of the screen, one extended a blacked-out arm, static crackling like their stiff joints. The two sprites limped their way toward each other, the frame rate dragging with them.

With only half a pixel between them, there was a sudden _ pop! _in the audio, and suddenly the silhouettes were twirling around the four corners of the screen with arms linked. It took a moment, for Player 1 to realize, that the sprites were d̸a̶n̷c̷i̵n̷g̷ ̴t̴o̸g̵e̷t̶h̵e̵r̶. 

d̷̢̋ä̷̳́n̸̼͘c̶̲̉ĭ̸̪n̷̬͠g̸͉͝ ̴̹̒t̴̛̹o̷̙̐g̵̮̕ẹ̶͂t̴̟͑ḧ̶͇e̷̝̓r̷̢̆

ḋ̷̘͓̑̓́ā̵̗͉͛̉̕ͅn̶͍͇̠̋͊c̵̗͂͂̄̀i̵̟̎̚n̶͉̰̫͙͠g̵̝̹̤̩̾̾̕͘͠ ̴̲̏̈̈́̽̃t̷̡̢͕o̸̢̥͙͚̓̎́ͅg̴̢͓̭̞͌̐ͅȅ̷͓̜̻̗̂̈́t̶̡̢̰̺̏̓h̶̜̽̒e̶̠͓͙̅͌r̷̡̡̜̱̉͐̈͊̏

[Server thread/WARN]: _ Error detected, reloading… _

[ _ Reloading. _ ]

[_ Ȑ̴͍ẻ̴͚l̷͎͌o̷͎̚a̶̩͠d̴̯̎i̸̳͑n̸͇̕ġ̴̦.̵̫̆.̷̯̈́ _ ]

T̵̤̪̺̩͆̈̈́-T̵̓͜o-

_ TERRIFIC! _

The techno rhythm throbbed in his ears, drowning out his labored panting. But he couldn’t give up now, not when this was the highest score he had ever gotten. He just needed that perfect score, to prove that he could do this, and then he wouldn’t be such a—

His foot hooked behind his other calf, and Japan’s Most Wanted Villain went toppling with a mighty “FUCK!”. He hit the ground, his high score Doomed, with the rest of the arrows going unanswered.

He sat up, looking around in this 3D space, this HD night club lounge instead of his dingy hovel of a room. The oppressing Electronic music paused, along with the rest of the course run. Not that Tomura would acknowledge that, or the little typing icon in the bottom left of his VR headset as he moved to plant his knees against his chest like a bastion.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: r _ u ok??

Tomura sank lower into himself, until his knees were supporting the weight of this stupid VR headset. No he wasn’t okay. This VR suit was uncomfortably tight, and _ hot _ and he couldn’t _ believe _ Rat had actually talked him into this.

“This was the twelfth time I’ve tried to do this stupid dance,” he rumbled, his voice sounding even worse than usual. “I failed again.” He restlessly fiddled with the zipper at his throat, his two-fingered gloves chafing against his knuckles beneath the VR ones.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _That was a gnarly fall!!!

Tomura just scoffed. He didn’t even need to answer that.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ that was ur highest score!

“Like I’m any good at it,” he growled, as he watched the 3D avatar come sit down next to him on the floor of this nightclub environment. He could only imagine what a pair they made. xXDecay_GodXx’s VR avatar was downright spooky, sporting obsidian High Fantasy armor, gnarled twisted horns, and snow white hair draping down the back. His face was obscured by a haunting, pitch black mask, with nothing but a bloody handprint to decorate its front.

As if the image of some intimidating warrior trying to play Dance Dance Uprising in a nightclub wasn’t a weird enough image, he had to be sitting next to a humanoid rat wearing modern day clothes. The rat mask had stylistic slits for eyes, whiskers, and no mouth to speak of, but large pierced ears crowned the top of their head. Wearing an obnoxiously red hoodie, and bright purple converse, RaticalRex404 was simultaneously Tomura’s bane… and his antidote.

The warrior was as silent as his company, as he watched their fingers twitch at random times, outstretched, holding invisible VR controllers. Whenever xXDecay_GodXx asked, Rat always said their mic was broken, so they had to resort to typing.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _Dont matter if ur good as long as ur havin fun!

Tomura once again scoffed at RaticalRex’s naivety. What was the point of fun if nothing was accomplished? Tomura lost his privilege to fun when he decided kidnapping Bakugou Katsuki was a _ ‘good idea’ _. Now here he was, stuffed into his home base with several other people, and all access to Sensei’s bank accounts, blocked. Japan’s Most Wanted Villain, his ass. He was a bumbling court jester trying to win some dumb contest, just for some cash.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ Hey, ur doin great ur moves were sick!

Tomura recoiled from Rat’s positivity like a scrawny vampire in sunshine. “Oh yeah, I’m sure I look _ great _ , stomping my feet in this _ stupid _ suit.” He tugged and picked at the zipper, his fingers _ itching _to scratch his burning neck until it was red and raw. At least he sent everyone else on various missions so they didn’t catch him in this embarrassing predicament. Then again after the last disaster, would it really be any surprise?

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ if ur not havin fun y r u doing this?

“Money.” The truthful quickness of his answer caught even Tomura by surprise. He felt Rat’s gaze turn to his avatar, who objectively looked a _ lot _ better than he did right now.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _O SHIT bank acc. Still frozen??

“Yeah.”

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ fuck man that sucks

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _but uve moved in okay?

“Mm.”

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _what abot ur roommates? Not assholes r they??

Tomura snorted. “S’fine.” Oh they were assholes alright, especially when they were packed into his small home base like sardines. Thankfully, Shigaraki Tomura was _ also _an asshole.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _Just fine…?

“Why the fuck do you _ care _so much?!” Tomura's voice snapped like a bear trap, sharp and merciless. He didn’t miss how Rat flinched, then squirmed to right themselves. Their hands hung limply in their lap, rat mask facing the ground.

A bitter taste coated Tomura’s tongue, as he cursed himself. He just didn’t get it. He didn’t get why Rat cared so much about his well-being when it didn’t matter if he was fine or not. It made him feel weird, like it _ should _matter, but he was a villain and he didn’t have such luxuries.

It was even weirder how he could now _ see _Rex… in a way. He could see a representation of their body, a VR suit that followed their most minor movements and uploaded the feedback onto the screen for xXDecay_GodXx to see. What Tomura saw now? Well it turned out he didn’t need his quirk to kill the mood. Rat’s obnoxiously outgoing posture, wilted, died, and collapsed in on itself at the mere sound of his awful voice.

Tomura felt his face flush a tart red. He raised a hand to his forehead, only to remember he was wearing gloves. His hand travelled down his ribcage, where there was a tightness in his lungs, like he was wrapped in copper wire and it was only getting tighter. Tomura recognized the feeling almost immediately, but he could scarcely believe that he, of all people was—

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ Im bein too clingy arent I.. Im sorry

Actually _ ashamed _.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _Pls tell me when I overstep

Tomura had been called every name in the book both online and as a villain, plenty of people have tried to knock him down a peg, really cut into him, dress him down and have everyone watch. Yet this was what got to him, someone not even coming after him, but instead having the audacity to be HURT by his words. More specifically, someone he didn’t outright despise, and it felt... felt... ?

But what did Tomura say? How did he reply? He didn’t… he didn’t want to hurt Rat. What if—what if he hurt them so bad, they didn’t come back? Then he’d be all alone again, with nobody to play games with or talk to…

Glancing at the typing icon on screen, Tomura blurted out “Rat. Stop.” The icon dropped off, because Rat, despite Tomura being a complete asshole to them 24/7, dropped everything to hear him out. Why did they always do that? Without fail?

“I just…” Tomura swallowed hard, tar coating the inside of his mouth. “I’m… _ stressed _ . I’m not doing anything… _ right _ and it feels—”. Why was the last word so hard to say? “ _ Pointless. _”

It all sounded so pathetic, yet the suffocating constriction on his lungs was released when Rat’s head perked a little, looking over at him. What was their face doing? Were they angry? Disappointed at what a loser he turned out to be?

Or were they smiling?

Rat’s left hand released the invisible controller, and it reached toward xXDecay_GodXx. Tomura’s jaw clenched, bracing himself for the worst, for the pain, the sting, the uncomfortable sensation that came with being touched. All he received however, was the sense of pressure on his shoulder, the sensory input on his suit warming up the spot, where Ratical’s hand now was.

Tomura shivered involuntarily. He hadn’t expected _ heat _to be involved, or for the touch to be so gentle.

_ Pat pat. _Two pats on his shoulder, the significance Tomura didn’t understand, but Rat pulled their hand away after that, bending over to grab their controller presumably.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _Why dont we take a break? 

Tomura sure as fuck needed one. He nodded his head up and down, the weight of the VR headset straining his neck. His whole body sighed with relief, when he pried off the heavy thing, leaving his bleary red eyes to readjust to the darkness of his old room. He pressed **Pause Broadcast **on the side of his VR headset before he got up and unzipped the suit to just above his navel. He shed it like a snakeskin, the cool prickling air dissipating the strange muddy thoughts in his brain.

Shigaraki peeled away scabs with an ungloved finger as he trudged to his desk, picking up his phone in one fluid motion. His phone now had a giant crack spanning the top left corner. Damn that tree hero, squeezing Tomura so tight his phone cracked. Who knows when he could get it repaired?

Tomura forced himself to breathe out, to let the chill travel down his naked spine as he opened Chaos.

**RaticalRex404**: OOH OOH OOH

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ?

**RaticalRex404**: Wanna see what I’ve been working on???

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Sure.

To his surprise, Rat sent a photo, and not just _ any _photo.

Was… Was that Rat’s house? Was that Rat holding a thumbs up? Just what in the hell…

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat, what the fuck is that?

**RaticalRex404**: heheheheheheheheh

**RaticalRex404**: Something that would make Scott Matthews eat his goddamn heart out. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: ???

**RaticalRex404**: It’s still in the beta stages but…

**RaticalRex404**: You know how cyberspace has essentially been carved into a 3D space due to the emergence of quirks relating to it? 

…

_ What. _

The poor villain’s mind was a buffering symbol, leading him to sit on the edge of his bed. If Tomura was honest he… hadn’t given those kinds of quirks that much thought, at least in that kind of way.

[ **_xXDecay_GodXx_**_ is typing…_ ]

**[ **yeah of cou<— ]

He backspaced with a grimace. He wouldn’t get anywhere with Rat by acting he already knew… but he _ wanted _to know.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Can you explain?

**RaticalRex404**: ARE YOU KIDDING

**RaticalRex404**: ID LOVE TO???

Tomura felt like if this was an IRL conversation, he’d be blasted away by Rat’s enthusiasm alone. Might give Toga a run for her money. Or her Blood. Whichever came first.

**RaticalRex404**: Okay SO

[ ** _RaticalRex404 _ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: There are a lot of technology based quirks!

**RaticalRex404**: Those that can control the ebb and flow of data itself

**RaticalRex404**: That can manipulate it, create it, destroy it

**RaticalRex404**: There are some that can even LIVE within it. And do!!

Tomura scratched at his collarbone thoughtfully, head tilting a little. He had never considered what those kind of quirks could _ do _, what they could accomplish.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Can you do any of that?

[ ** _RaticalRex404 _ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: lmaooo not YET

That probably meant Scott Matthews did… fucking bastard.

**RaticalRex404**: But imagine being able to maneuver cyberspace and making it an actual interactive space for not just the lucky few but for EVERYONE??

**RaticalRex404**: This is the biggest project I’ve ever worked on minus a few commissions but this is MY invention, and my design, and I’m so bloody hype.

Tomura absentmindedly pulled up Rat’s picture they sent on his phone. There was a real person on the other side. Some fucking clueless hero-loving civilian who probably had a loving family back in Australia, and went out with friends…

Tomura’s brow furrowed at that last one. Rat was always online playing a game or watching a show, or listening to him rant about a bad game. Always. Normal people aren’t always online are they? Did Rat even sleep?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What do you do

**xXDecay_GodXx: **Like your job.

**RaticalRex404**: I build shit!!

**xXDecay_GodX**x: for who?

**RaticalRex404**: Like supporting equipment for heroes and other law enforcement.

Tomura’s heart sank, dragging a sigh out of him with it. Of course. Why _ wouldn’t _ Rat work for the Heroes?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: so you work for the Heroes??

**RaticalRex404**: well there’s a bunch of different agencies but Im basically a freelancer

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What so you just get called to do shit?

**RaticalRex404**: Ye

**xXDecay_GodXx**: So what all have you built? 

**RaticalRex404**: OOH 

**RaticalRex404**: Just a sec!

Tomura swore it was _ less _ than a second before his Chaos was flooded with pictures upon pictures, professionally taken in well lit areas, of countless devices and structures. He slowly scrolled through each one, swearing he _ recognized _ some of them. There was even a giant _ humanoid _propped up on a stand, smooth and simplistic, but aesthetically pleasing. It looked more out of a video game than an actual real life asset to someone, but he could see the seams in its smooth outer casing, no doubt hiding tools and weaponry.

Rex was… _ good _. Tomura hadn’t expected the basement Dweller rat to be so adept with machinery.

_ “You could use a support,” _his logical mind suggested casually. Tomura sent the suggestion into the stratosphere. Rat was just someone he gamed with. Involving them in his quest to destroy hero society was fucking absurd.

**RaticalRex404**: Ah fuck me I should have said this earlier but uh

**RaticalRex404**: Think you can keep these photos on the down low?

**RaticalRex404**: I’m kinda…an under the table kinda middle man for a lot of these.

**RaticalRex404**: Like a ghostwriter!

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Sure. But why not come out with this stuff yourself?

**RaticalRex404**: oh pffft naw, I get paid enough as it is.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: but… don’t you want fame for your work?

**RaticalRex404**: fUck nO

**RaticalRex404**: Being famous means being surrounded by people

**RaticalRex404**: Everybody’s watching ya

**RaticalRex404**: I got like, problems with that.

Tomura’s head tilted.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: problems?

**RaticalRex404**: fear of being watched or stared at

**RaticalRex404**: scopophobia I think its called.

**RaticalRex404**: Hence why I live all alone in a basement LMAO

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You’re scared of people looking at you??

**RaticalRex404**: I mean, pretty much lol

**xXDecay_GodXx**: why?

**RaticalRex404**: oh chrIST uhhh

**RaticalRex404**: I’ve had some nasty experiences that involved people lookin at me lol

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Like what…?

Those three seconds had to be the longest in Tomura’s life.

[ ** _RaticalRex404 _ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: Decay…

**RaticalRex404**: I’m not really… a good person.

Chapped lips curled down into a frown.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Wdym

**RaticalRex404**: Like…

**RaticalRex404**: Yeah I make stuff for heroes and all that

**RaticalRex404**: But Ive done some bad things

**RaticalRex404**: Like…

**RaticalRex404**: Really bad things.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What kind of bad things..?

**RaticalRex404**: I don’t… wanna talk about it.

[ ** _RaticalRex404 _ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: Long story short, the shit I’ve done is on public record, and I’m just… not really ready to bring that up with anyone.

Tomura lay back in his bed, phone above him, as he tried to decipher what it all _ meant _ . Did that mean that Rat… never went outside at _ all? _ That they really _ were _some basement dwelling hermit?

**RaticalRex404**: ANYWAY

**RaticalRex404**: I stay anonymous, it’s easier that way, and the pay is good!

[ ** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: How can people commission you but you still stay anonymous? N

**RaticalRex404**: Oh!

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing... _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: plenty of freelance support builders have like...networks they belong to. These networks are almost like companies in and of themselves, but there’s people at the head who take applicants for the network, and people who take commission requests from hero agencies. 

**RaticalRex404**: Based on our portfolios (examples of our work), the heads of the network will hand out different commissions. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Oh.

**RaticalRex404**: You can be apart of several if ya want

**RaticalRex404**: I’ve been in a few networks for the 2 years I’ve been in Japan, and I may be shit at it but I get paid lmao.

[ ** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Do you not go outside at all?

…

Rat didn’t respond for what felt like hours. Usually they said something before going AFK like “brb, gonna grab food lol”. They had gone dark, like a sudden power surge had blown out the light.

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: I’m trying to get better, to be better. 

**RaticalRex404**: Which i keep fucking up but, I gotta keep trying. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Why..? 

**RaticalRex404**: Because well,

**RaticalRex404**: I don’t like ME right now…

**RaticalRex404**: This may sound weird but

**RaticalRex404**: Im not like… ready for people to know me, like, as a person. 

Tomura’s head lopped to the side. He understood what Rat meant, he just… Tomura scratched at his neck, irked that such a simple message caught him so off guard. Rat? Not liking who they were??? It made no sense. Who gave a shit what they did in the past? Rat was always doing these—eugh—_ nice things _ for him, and he was the last person to deserve it.

Tomura sat up in his bed, his spine popping like bubble wrap as he hunched over his phone protectively.

**>>[ Say Something ] ** [ Do Nothing ]

[ ** _xXDecay_GodXx is typing…_ ** ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: What do you LIKE about you??

**RaticalRex404**: idk lmao

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat you’re full of shit.

**RaticalRex404**: oh shit owo

**xXDecay_GodXx**: and never use that emote again

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Answer the question

**RaticalRex404**: fuck uuuuuh

There was a long pause, [ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _ ] blinking on and off screen.

**RaticalRex404**: You know what??

**xXDecay_GodXx**: what.

**RaticalRex404**: I like that I turn my weaknesses into strengths. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: huh. 

Tomura didn’t notice the corners of his mouth turn upward. 

**RaticalRex404**: Now what do YOU like about you?

Those corners quickly turned down. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: wtf this is about YOU

**RaticalRex404**: TELL ME YOUR SECRET

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I AINT TELLIN YOU SHIT

**RaticalRex404**: WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT YOU

**xXDecay_GodXx**: FUCK OFF

**RaticalRex404**: WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT YOU

**RaticalRex404**: WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT YOU

**RaticalRex404**: WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT YOU

**RaticalRex404**: WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT YOU

[ ** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT YOU

**xXDecay_GodXx**: GIVE ME A MOMENT

**RaticalRex404**: LMAOOOOOO

Tomura sighed, propping his arms on his knees in thought. He was absolutely indifferent to himself. He had bad habits, he was a villain, whatever. Something he actually _ liked _was a thing hard to come by. 

[ ** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I persevere, even when I lose. 

**RaticalRex404**: oooooo!

**RaticalRex404**: Bravo! Can confirm!

**RaticalRex404**: And on that note

**RaticalRex404**: Wanna go for one more round? Co-op this time? Maybe i can help

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Help how. 

**RaticalRex404**: you always mess up in the same place but I can’t see what happens specifically

**RaticalRex404**: Let me dance it out with you! We’ll be dancing together for the comp anyway.

For some reason, that made Tomura’s heart skip a beat. 

**RaticalRex404**: But like…

**RaticalRex404**: Only if you want to.

Tomura sighed, the old bed creaking in protest as he stood up.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: K.

Tomura set his phone down on the table, and slipped back into his sheep’s clothing, zipping up the terrible, no good collar until his fingers bumped into his chin. With a deep sigh, he picked up his VR headset from the ground, and slipped it on. After unpausing the broadcast, he looked over to find Rex’s avatar reaching over from side to side. Were they… stretching?

The villain snorted, watching his humanoid rat friend move to stretch out their calf muscles. “You really take this seriously…” he rasped.

Rat nodded vigorously, squatting down to stretch out their inner thighs as if they didn’t just reveal to Decay their inner demons. Tomura was still trying to unpack all of it. He felt like he needed to… do something. 

**>>[ Encourage RaticalRex ]** [ Do Nothing ]

“Rat?” he called out, hating the way his voice still crackled from disuse. They immediately stopped stretching, focusing all their attention on him. He swallowed. What did he want to say?

What was he _ supposed _to say after all of that?

“Your stuff… your work… It’s good. So even if you feel like shit don’t let anyone _ treat _ you like shit got it?” He wanted to slam both of his hands into his face. He couldn’t _ believe _ he just said that, that he _ allowed _himself to say something so nauseatingly corny.

Rat stood there for an eerily long amount of time before they slowly nodded, fingers twitching on the invisible controllers. 

[ ** _RaticalRex404 _ ** _ will remember that. _]

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _Thx decay <:) 

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _Thats super sweet

Tomura scoffed aloud. _ Sweet? _Him? Never. He rubbed at his covered neck, mumbling something about just saying the truth, while ignoring how his cheeks flushed. This stupid suit was just hot. That was all. 

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _Btw

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ Its good to hear your voice :)

Okay now this suit was _ really _hot. 

“W-What are you—” Tomura spluttered. Since when was anything about him _ good? _ Rex baffled him to no end with their bizarre concepts of _ good _ and _ sweet _ and _ friend material. _Somehow, Tomura was all those things to Rex. He didn’t get it. 

He didn’t want to change it either. 

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ So first of all

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ I know its a pattern game but the REAL secret to winning is to get down the choreography

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ UR so into the dancing your nerves canT get the best of you. 

It made sense… but Tomura found himself groaning “And _ how _ do I do that?” He flapped his scarecrow arms to demonstrate. “I’m not exactly a _ dancer _.” RaticalRex404 shook their head .

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _thats a okay my dude but is it cool if I touch ya?

Tomura’s entire body went rigid, his hands curling into tight fits. Ratical immediately made a point of putting their hands up in surrender, even taking a step back. It made Tomura’s face flush with embarrassment. Stupid. Why did he react like that? It wasn’t like he could hurt Rat… or that Rat could hurt him. Rat _ wouldn’t _hurt him… right?

Rex took slow, cautious steps toward Decay, like they were approaching a wild, cornered, abused animal. Would that even be wrong?

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ From what uve told me

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _uve been through a lot

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _and I feel that.

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _We dont have to touch or interact at all

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _ Imm just here if u want to

** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ has said: _but Ima set down my controllers so I cant talk.

xXDecay_GodXx nodded curtly, watching Rex move away to set down their controllers on an invisible surface.

_ I’m just here if you want to. _ There was something ironic about those words.

When Rat returned, Tomura surprised himself, by reaching out to graze their 3D shoulder, wincing only a little at the sensory input. Technically, there was nothing stopping him from running his hand through Rat’s avatar, but the sensory input on their end would pick it up, and create a weird feeling. Simply put, it was rude.

Ratical didn’t move, merely looked up at him with that cheerful rat mask, and waggling ears. A shiver ran up Tomura’s spine, and he pulled back his hand to flex the modeled fingers. Why were his fingers tingling? Was the circulation cut off?

RaticalRex held up a thumbs up, head cocking to the side in question. Tomura nodded before with a tap to the side of his headset, he was selecting the proper dance level. He turned away from rat toward the loading screen. 

So what the hell made him think that he and Rex, despite thousands of talented contestants, could win one million yen? Well the answer was simple:

_ Nothing. _

Tomura didn’t believe they’d win. But he had to try anyway… for the rest of the League. For Sensei. _ For Rex. _ He shook his head, trying to shake off the biting thoughts like fleas, as the music started.

Now there were two players, and the screen, as well as the floor, adjusted with two sets of arrow pads and score tables. The villain took a deep breath.

_ READY? _

** _BEGIN!_ **

** **

Decay couldn’t hear Rat’s footsteps, but his eyes were pulled to them, as they danced like they knew this damn thing by heart. Not stomped their feet on the right buttons, _ danced _. They were light on their feet, hopping from foot to foot, doing fancy footwork midair and little spins in place and Tomura was finding it hard to focus as he awkwardly tapped each arrow key.

Show off.

As if sensing Decay’s grievance, Rat’s fancy moves immediately subsided for a peppy tapping of the arrow keys. Their movements were a little exaggerated, as if Rat was somehow trying to show him how to do it. Well, Rat, given that the fucking arrows were on _ screen _ and Tomura did this _ 12 times _already, he had some inkling.

But he couldn’t deny the act itself was oddly reassuring… even if Tomura fucked up, he could look to Rat to get back on track. It subdued the fears of failure that had swarmed his brain like maggots in previous tries, leaving Tomura to sink into pure focus.

xXDecay_GodXx quickly forgot about RaticalRex404, about the League, about the stupid dance competition, about the rest of the world. And if he was honest? That’s what gaming was for. At least for him. To forget that he was some wretched villain with a destructive quirk in a tight spot for money.

He was in rhythm, and yet he wasn’t even buzzing with anxiety. What was this stirring in his chest? He felt calm, but not the icy calmness...it felt...warm somehow. Was his suit overheating? Was _ he _ overheating?

He’d have to check that...in a minute. 

Tomura didn’t trip. His mind had not even registered pulling away from a correcting nudge to his shin. He was in the same mindset that he was in combat: suppressing all sensory input to focus on the task at hand. It was a state of bliss, of calm and fury rolled into one, precision and chaos in his movements. 

** _FIN!_ **

** **

The announcer’s voice snapped Tomura out of his trance. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of the numbers on screen. If they were right, then… that was Tomura’s highest score. It dominated his previous one by a landslide.

He turned to Rat, only to find them doing some weird jog in place while looking at him intently. It was like Rat was performing some ancient ritual with the waving of their arms over their head, a twirl in place, before unloading two giant thumbs up from behind their head. Then, they raised their hand to him, palm flat.

Were… were they asking for a high five? Tomura snorted. Wasn’t the main point of a high five to make a loud clapping noise? He sighed and reached out to quickly press his hand in front of Rat’s, quickly recoiling at the sensory input. Rat didn’t seem to notice, their hand curling into a fist and punching the air. It was good enough for Rat, and that’s really all that mattered.

Tomura opened his mouth to speak when he felt a telltale tremor of a door opening and slamming shut. They were back already? How long has he been doing this?

“Gotta go,” he explained a little breathlessly. Rat gave him a thumbs up, nodding in acknowledgement. They then gave him a little wave goodbye. Tomura didn’t return the gesture, only nodding curtly, before reaching up to his VR headset and tapping **End Broadcast**.

Tomura shed his uncomfortable VR gear in record time, sighing in relief. He had been right. People were home. He could hear Twice and Toga being shepherded into the living room by Big Sister Magne. He would have to ask about their mission. He pulled the least dirty shirt out of his pile of clothes, and pulled it over his head. He hopped into the least dirty pants he could find, and slipped on his red shoes barefooted. He placed Father delicately on his face, and took off his two-fingered gloves.

It was time to be Shigaraki Tomura.

Without a word, Shigaraki left his phone along with the strange feeling of longing, in the gloomy darkness of his bedroom.

[ **Secret Cutscene 4 Unlocked!** ]

[ _ Loading. _]

[ _ Loading.. _ ]

[ _ Loading… _]

Chips and Salsa for the party?

* * *

Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

To me

Hey Brett, you bringing chips and Salsa to the party Saturday night? Couldn’t get ahold of your phone.

.

.

You didn’t tell me you were commissioning outside our contract. 

* * *

← Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

Yeah! Of Course! But what kind? Do you want me to get it from the servo or the mart? 

. 

.

None of your business. Wasn’t prohibited last time I checked. 

* * *

Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

To me

Uuuuuh Janet really likes the ones without the jalapenos. You know she aint got much of a stomach. 

.

.

It is when your other projects are 10x better than the shit you gave me. One of your “commissions” came into my possession, and I want to know how it works. 

* * *

←Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

Well Janet is a bit of a nag ain’t she? Who cares what she thinks? It's fine how it is. 

.

.

Hate to break it to you chief, but I’ve done a lot of commissions. You’re gonna have to specify.

* * *

Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

To me

Janet deserves to be happy with the salsa, and you should get both at the mart, that way everyone can be happy. 

.

.

Oh you’d know it :) Registration #: [R̶͚̠̮̻͌̽Ḛ̶̦͎̈́́͊͠Ď̵͓̪͓͋̎͂Ä̴̙̖̻̪́̚Č̸̺̠̲͌T̸͙̳̅̄́͝E̴͉̭͑̌͝Ḍ̶̥̗̑̊]

* * *

←Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

Janet also made Stacy cry and stole my money. Janet isn’t worth accommodating such a minor thing for. 

.

.

Never heard of it. 

* * *

Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

To me

Janet deserves it. If she got that. Maybe she’d be a better person :/ so just pick it up and just leave the jalapenos out all together. 

.

.

Really?? WEll it has the most INTERESTING signature on the back and you WONT BELIEVE where I found it! Tell me how it works. 

* * *

←Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

No way dude. No way she’s gonna clean up her act after some goddamn salsa. She has enough. It’s up to her to decide to not be an asshole. 

.

.

That’s Commissioner confidentiality. I don’t know how tf you got your hands on it, but it isn’t for you and it isn’t what we agreed to. Fuck off. 

* * *

Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

To me

Yeah but you always bring shit salsa anyway, so it’s certainly not HELPING her attitude toward others.

.

.

Commissioner Confidentiality my fucking ass. You still wont give me my bloody blueprints which by our contract ARE MINE.

* * *

←Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

Shit salsa? Shit Salsa?! I get you the motherfucking salsa you ask for! How is that shit? Just because I didn’t homemake it? ?

.

. 

You damn well know they’re not. IM the one who builds the tech, like we AGREED, so the blueprints are under MY ownership. 

On that note, a little fucking bird told me just what you were doing with MY tech. Weaponizing it and selling it behind my back huh? Classy m8, real classy.

* * *

Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

To me

You have the time. Maybe then would Janet actually LIKE YOU if you put effort into anything. 

.

.

It’s not like youre doing anything with them!!! You’re just holding me back from success with your shit contraptions and petty rules and Btw, the dogs been asking a loooot of questions about that little machine of yours and you know I could tip them off on where to find you, and they’d find all my blueprints you stole :) 

* * *

←Teleman (Teleman347@Omail.com)

Hey you know what Chad? I’m not gonna come to the fucking party. Or any party. You’re an asshole. Go suck a dick.

.

.

You know what? Our contract is fucking off. 

You don’t get to threaten me, call my work shit, and then expect me to pay up. You’re not getting anything else out of me. I’m keeping the “shitty contraptions” that I had ready to go for the next 4 months and I’m doing whatever the hell I want with them. 

Contact me again and I’ll go straight to the press with this shit. 

Fuck off you glass-eyed brainlet of a cunt. 

:)))

* * *

[ **LEVEL S-1 UNLOCKED!** ]

[ _ Loading world. _]

[ _ Loading wo̶r̵l̸d̷.. _ ]

[ _ Loading ẁ̶̦o̸̞̎r̴̟̰͒͌l̵̠d̵͌͝… _]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the roughest chapters have been CONQUESTED, and I can't WAIT to continue! 
> 
> BUT.... as of posting this I have 2.7k hits... and like... HOLY MOLY. I feel like a mcfricking celebrity. Thank you all so much for your beautiful, wonderful support, and your comments, which I look at rather often. They mean the world to me. 
> 
> But a special shout out to I_Regretti_so_it's_Time_for_Spaghetti, whose name makes me laugh... a lot. 
> 
> Thank you all again, and please stay safe during the COVID-19 crisis.


	13. Sand in the Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but sand in the gears, eroding away the engine that drives the world round... 
> 
> Suggested song: Gasoline by Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/16/20: WHOOPS, its been over a month since I posted!! But Im SUPER HYPE!!   
I was going to post TWO chapters at once as a treat, but the second chapter is still under way! However, expect it real soon!
> 
> Special thanks to @Tinarsaur and mmorpgmakerxb, which I used for this chapter's media. 
> 
> OH! and my boy MATT! for designing the object seen in this chapter!!

The black screen slowly bloomed into grey blues, loading in pixel by pixel, a checkered linoleum floor. The colors crept up screen, until outlined, was a large pair of doors, warm yellows glowing from their windows. A school setting, set after hours. 

The doors opened, and out stepped a sprite of a boy, with a backpack on his shoulders. With his striking blue eyes, and tossed grey hair, he’d be handsome if he wasn’t 8-bit. 

  


[ ‘ _ Night drongos! _ ’ ]

Everyone

[ ‘ _ G’night! _ ’ ]

The door shut, leaving the sprite to swivel right and walk down the dark hallway. As the camera followed, large windows appeared from stage left, revealing a distant sunset with gentle pinks and yellows. He didn’t stop to admire it, continuing past a connecting corridor that moved down screen, to a large exit door. 

???

[  ** _VRRRRRRRRRRRMMM_ ** ]

The camera panned downward through the connected corridor, where grey lockers on the left wall were illuminated by the large windows on the right, until on the far right, there was a single door with a small white window. By the time the camera panned back up, the boy was facing down the new hallway. 

[ ‘ _ Why is the light on in the workshop..? _ ’ ]

[ ‘ _ Engineering club meets on Monday. It’s bloody Thursday! _ ’ ]

The sprite walked down the hallway, the quiet tap of his footsteps drowned out by the sound of muffled _ whrrring _ , until he was face to face with the door.The door opened inward, and he stepped inside, the camera panning right into the workshop. 

And there s̸̰̾h̴͚͑ẽ̴̥ was. 

D̵̺̽ǘ̵̠s̴̊͜ț̵̚y̶̖̋ ̵͈͋J̴͔͒o̴͎̅ǹ̵̰e̸̝͐s̸̤̾

She hadn’t heard him come in over the drilling, and if it weren’t for that same drill he would be diving for her. If she got hurt, he might _ actually  _ get in trouble, and that just wouldn’t do. ‘Sides, she was handling it mighty well… for someone without training, of course. She wasn’t in the Engineering club. She wasn’t in  _ any  _ clubs. He had made sure of that. Nobody had use for a quirk like hers.

So why was she handling the heavy tool like it was made for her? Her quirk had nothing to do with technology. 

She set down the drill with ease and pushed up her safety goggles, drawing his eyes to the thickness of her arms and chest. Jones was like roadkill in that everything, including puberty, hit her like a truck. This truck hit her so hard it nearly made her easier to look at. 

“Whatcha doin’ Jones?” he asked more casually than he meant, but the result was the same. Her frazzled braid was this close to ripping off her scalp and wriggling away, as she scrambled around to face him, eyes bulging. She knew she shouldn’t be in here, using  _ his  _ tools,  _ his  _ space. “I asked  _ whatcha doin _ ’.”

Jones had the gall to mumbled somethin’ about nothin’, before he pushed her out of the way to look upon the abomination she’s created. But all he found was a little…  _ engine _ . It was messily constructed, but all the necessary parts were there: electrical wiring, infrastructure, exhaust, power supply—although he didn’t recognize the battery model. 

He opened his mouth to ask, jumping when the engine coughed to life, sending him backward. He quickly shot Jones a glare, and she just as quickly looked down at the ground from where she stood at the electrical outlet switch. 

“What’s powering it?” he placed his finger tips on top of the warming metal. 

Jones mumbled off the ingredients. 

He scoffed, and retorted “that’s a bad power source if ya put it under too much stress. You’d be better off with a standard battery pack. That way, you—” What the hell was he doing? His eyes snapped to Jones, who somehow made a small, working engine, without months of tutoring, without being in the Engineering club, but most importantly, without the right  _ quirk _ . 

It wasn’t right.  _ None of this _ was right. She wasn’t meant to be his competition. His family would be  _ insulted _ that a nobody could compete with their son. He’d be a laughing stock. He’d lose all the respect of his peers. 

No. No Jones was just sand in the gears, wearing and tearing away the engine. She had no place here. She needed to be tossed out, then everything would be well again. 

He smiled breathlessly.  _ It was not a kind smile.  _

He watched her expression fall into fear, and then alarm, as he hastily shoved the still-running engine off the opposite side of the island counter. He watched her mouth open to cry out, twisting her body to dive out with her right arm and—

_ Oh.  _

_ He forgot about the battery.  _

** _B O O M!_ **

The typography burst across the screen, shaking violently, before fading away, leaving behind lightening and darkening gray pixels. Then, they too, dissipated to reveal a school workshop in disarray, the space between the island and the wall counters blackened. 

On the other side of the counter, a sprite on the ground began to twitch, before it sat up. Water particles came rushing down as sprinklers were activated off screen. 

[ ‘ _ Ugh… my ears… _ ’ ]

The boy, who simply had a smoky effect applied his sprite, got to his feet just in time to look down screen where the camera panned. It panned past the engine blast radius, to where a far more blackened sprite had their back facing the screen, sprawled out on their side. 

[ ‘ _ J-Jones…? _ ’ ]

Dusty Jones

[ . . . ]

[ ‘ _ Jones??? _ ’ ]

Dusty Jones

[ . . . ]

From the blackened pixels of their head, bloomed a vibrant red, pooling out onto the linoleum pixel by pixel. 

[ ‘ ** _E̶̲̅r̴̪̽͋̄́͠ṛ̵͊̔̽̒͠o̶̙̭͔̟̝̞̒͐̈͘ř̵̮̖!!!_ ** ’ ]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again so much for waiting! let me know what you think!


	14. AFK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a reason we hide in the dark, where fact and fiction no longer matter. 
> 
> [̴̻̚Ȅ̸̗̖Ṛ̷̨̈́̇̎Ŕ̶̝͕̚O̵̢̡̯͂R̵͉̤̀̂̒]̴̟̣͊̏̈́’s theme: ESCAPE by S3RL feat. Emi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter deals with darker themes such as depression, self-esteem, and a fleeting mention of suicidal thoughts, viewer discretion is advised. 
> 
> Special thanks to my homie @Tinarsaur on Instagram for proofreading once again for me! I love you! You're amazing!!  
And a-moop on Tumblr for the FANTASTIC artwork! (I edited it myself). Please check out my pals! 
> 
> More writing related notes at the End! 
> 
> P.S.  
To anyone who might find this content distressing, please know that the character in question is going to be okay. :)

_ _

_ Loading world. _

_ Loading world.. _

_ Loading world… _

Deep blues and greens set the scene. as 2D trees sway back and forth around the corners of the screen. He’s been to this simple wooden house before, but this time it’s night and there’s no note next to the door. The single window is dark, the clearing around it overgrown. Ambient nighttime sounds of crickets and frogs play, but the home is somehow… emptier. 

Three blacked out sprites walked up screen toward the house, and then stopped in an upside-down-triangle formation. The hunched sprite on the left spoke first, his sprite revealed to have a large tortoise shell. He’s dressed in some shabby cleric robes.

Tortoise

[ ‘_ Well… this is it. _’ ]

The burly sprite on the right executed a laugh similar to the jolly pirate captain, but his movements were sharp, angular, meaner. He is revealed to be a furry guy, all muscle and claw and teeth. He was dressed like a robber on the bigger roads, with a massive claymore on his back. 

Bear

[ ‘_ Really?! This dingy place?! _’ ]

Tortoise

[ ‘_ Yes, but—! _’ ]

Before anybody could stop him, Bear was rushing to the door, kicking it inward with an audible _ THWACK! _

Bear

[ ‘** _KNOCK! KNOCK! GUHUHUH!_ **’ ]

Tortoise

[ _ *sigh* _]

Inside

[ . . . ]

Tortoise swivelled to look back at the center character, as Bear admired his handy work. 

Tortoise

[ ‘_ Hare, do well on this mission, and we may keep you. _’ ]

The last sprite reveals itself to be some kind of boy, with shaggy brown hair, and long tell-tale ears sticking up above. Through his rags is a little tuft of fur, for his little tail. Before Hare can respond, the camera focus is panning back to Bear as he laughs again. 

Bear

[ ‘_ But don’t get your hopes up! Everything’s a breeze with me around! _’ ] 

Tortoise

[ ‘...’ ]

Without a word, Tortoise turned away from Hare and walked into the home, Bear following after him. But Hare didn’t move, as control was handed over to Player 1. 

It only took him a moment to head inside as well, the transition instant with no loading time. Bear and Tortoise stood by the entrance, turning to look at the small little Hare. 

Tortoise

[ ‘_ Since you’re the newbie, you get to check out and see if anybody’s home… heh _’ ]

Exclamation points sprang from the top of Hare’s head, as his sprite swivelled to face Tortoise.

Hare

[ ‘_ w-w-what? B-but this is my first-uh-well— _’ ]

Once again, Bear laughed. 

Bear

[ ‘_ GUHUHUH! What’s the matter pipsqueak?! Scared???! _’ ]

Hare whirled around to face Bear.

Hare

[ ‘_ N-No! I’m not scared!! _’ ]

Tortoise

[ ‘_ Then hop to it!... Heh heh. _’ ]

Control over the character was regained, and Player 1 soon began exploring this quaint little home. It had all the makings of some old lady’s forest cottage: cobblestone floors, a cauldron over the fireplace, a rocking chair, and a… white rectangle??

The camera panned to the upper right as he moved toward the strange object, to reveal a tiny modern day kitchen crammed into the corner. The white rectangle had to be a _ fridge _, with a small sink bursting with dirty dishes to the right. There was even a beaten up pantry door, that looked like it’d come off its hinges any moment. Hare cautiously approached the fridge first. 

[ _ Full of take out and energy drinks. _]

He checked the pantry cabinet.

[ _ Stuffed to the brim with junk food and instant ramen. _] 

Just as he finished reading, something slithered off the left side of the screen. Hare was quick to follow, returning to the fireplace area where Tortoise and Bear still recycled their idling animations. Hare turned left, the camera barely panning before he was met with two off-white doors. 

He quickly entered the lower one, and with no loading screen, the area quickly changed into a tiny bathroom barely half the screen size. There was a large wooden tub filled with water, the pixels rippling every once in a while from a leak in the ceiling. Directly up screen of him was a wash basin with a pump, as well as a mirror. The mirror had fissures fanning out from fist-sized craters in the glass. He pressed A. 

[ _ The mirror looks one punch away from shattering... _]

He approached the bathtub. 

[ _ An array of cheap body washes. _] An array of which, was not shown on the screen anywhere. 

Hare left the bathroom, and walked through the second door, where he was met with a three second loading screen this time. The black transition bloomed out to reveal a tidy bedroom, with a twin-sized bed pushed up against the top left corner. Below it on the left hand wall was a closet which was partially open, seemingly full of clothes. The top right corner was cluttered with cardboard boxes, while an oak shelf stood against the bottom right wall. Hare moved toward the bed first, which had red sheets and a bright white pillow. 

[ _ This bed doesn’t look used. _]

He moved to the pile of boxes. 

[ _ A bunch of unpacked moving boxes. _] 

To the shelf then. 

[ _ A few dusty series of manga. _]

He turned toward the closet, only for his eye to catch onto the little squares on the lower left hand wall. He hit A to interact with it, and the surrounding screen darkened as a collage of photos appeared. 

In some of the pictures there was a man and woman, while in others there was a smiling little girl not yet 10, hugging a taller figure whose identity was violently erased with a black substance. The one of all of them together was front and center. 

[ _ Family photos. _ ]

He exited the image, and moved to the closet. 

[ . . . ]

[ ‘** _HEY BUNNY BOY! GET OUT HERE! FOUND WHAT WE WERE LOOKING FOR!! GUHUHUH!_ **’ ]

The screen shook slightly with the sheer loudness, Hare visibly jumping as exclamation marks sprang out from his ears. 

Hare quickly exited into the main area, and finding the two brutes gone, headed outside to find them standing there. 

Tortoise 

[ ‘_ Bear found the entrance outside… _’ ]

Bear

[ ‘_ No thanks to you pipsqueak! GUHUHUH! _’ ]

Tortoise and Bear turned left and rounded the side of the house, before disappearing from the area. The ambient sounds of crickets and frogs had fallen silent. He pressed A on the side of the wall Tortoise and Bear disappeared. 

[ ‘_ There’s an entrance to a basement _’ ]

The screen went dark. 

The screen stayed dark.

Bear

[ ‘_ Anybody gotta light?! _’ ]

Tortoise

[ ‘_ You were supposed to pack the lantern this time… _’ ]

Tiny red pixels faded into few on either side of the screen. 

Bear

[ ‘_ You always pack the lantern!! _’ ]

More red lights popped on screen. 

Tortoise 

[ ‘_ Because apparently I have to do everything around here! _’ ]

More lights appear, the silhouettes of the three sprites barely visible. The red lights line the left and right sides of the room in sets of two. 

Bear

[ ‘_ GUHA! I’m the one who actually gets stuff DONE! _’ ] 

The screen is splashed into deep reds, as the room gets brighter. The silhouettes are distinguishable from one another, but there were more shapes in the room now. 

Hare

[ ‘_ U-Uhm… _’ ] 

Tortoise

[ ‘_ You think knocking down every single door is getting stuff DONE?! You absolute buffoon!’ _ ]

The screen got redder. They weren’t lights. They were _ eyes _. 

Hare

[ ‘_ H-Hey… _’ ]

Bear

[ ‘_ PAH! Me?! All you do is boss me around!! _’ ]

Ahead of them, at the top of the screen, a dark shape on the decrepit stone floor came into view. 

Hare

[ ‘_ G-Guys! _’] 

Bear and Tortoise

[ ‘WHAT?!’ ]

The screen trembled before going black once more. Two giant red eyes flashed on screen.

** _G_ **

** _R_ **

** _R_ **

** _R_ **

** _R_ **

** _R_ **

** _R_ **

** _R_ **

** _R_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _A_ **

** _U_ **

** _U̵_ **

** _U̸_ **

** _U̵_ **

** _Ǘ̴̲̯͗_ **

** _U̴͈̔͝_ **

** _U̷̞͔̿̚_ **

** _G̷̣͐̈_ **

** _G̸͓̟̅̊_ **

** _H̶̡̫̳̥̯̚_ **

** _!_ **

** _!_ **

** _!_ **

** _!_ **

** _! _ **

* * *

Seconds… 

Minutes…

Hours… 

Days… 

They all ticked by as data markers for people who had somewhere to be. Such a function was irrelevant for a creature with nowhere to be, except, alone. So how did it keep screwing up? 

Why was everything… _ worse?? _

[ _ You make everything worse. _]

The mangy pest had tried to make sense of it all, but it just… it couldn’t do it anymore. How long it tried it didn’t know. Without its phone, time was a mystery. How long it just stood there, hands in the pockets of its oversized jacket, was a mystery. How long Mouse had been slurping and suckling on his meal was a mystery. 

It didn’t matter. 

[ _ You’re just a worthless pest. _]

It sank like cement in the sea, until its rear hit the cold ocean floor. Its legs came in close like a protective outer shell to brace against the unyielding tide that screamed for the vermin to throw itself into the remains of its creations and never come out. 

Its carefully constructed Wonderland of steel and screw, had transformed into carnage on a battlefield. Now, the lonely creature was left to pick at the remnants of its steel paradise and wonder where in the storyline, it picked the wrong dialogue option. It always picked the wrong choice it seemed. 

[ You go clean and work with a partner to build hero equipment. ]

>>

** [ He goes behind your back and turns them into weapons. ] **

  
  


[ You stand up for yourself. ]

>>

**[ You lose everything. ]**

It really, _ really _wished there was some kind of cheat code to life, maybe a walkthrough. 

[ _ It’s just you. _] 

[ _ It’s always you. _] 

[ ‘_Even if you feel like shit, don’t let anyone treat you like shit, got it?_’ ]

Its head lifted at this new voice, before rubbing at its one good eye. 

[ ‘_ I like that I turn my weaknesses into strengths.’ _]

It sounded like a fucking dehydrated gamer. 

[ ‘_ Your stuff… your work… It’s good. _’ ]

[ _ Good… _ ]

The creature’s work was gone, but… it had been _ good _. Maybe… maybe it could make more good stuff. Maybe, Decay was ri—

_ OH FUCK _ ** _DECAY!!_ ** _ THE _ ** _DANCE COMPETITION_ ** _ !!! _

Its distant, 180p surroundings crashed down into oppressive HD, as the creature awoke from its daze. Metal parts soon began to fly, as the rodent dug through the remains, searching with a renewed vigor for its phone. 

[ _ Please don’t be dead… _ ]

[ _ Please don’t be dead… _ ] 

[ _ Fucking ass, don’t be dead you mother— _ ]

It squeaked as it found it beneath the rubble of its little world, yanking it out. 

** _9+ notifications from xXDecay_GodXx on Chaos. _ **

69 to be exact, but the disgusting vermin had no quip as it scrolled through the walls of unread messages. 

_ Two days ago _

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat where the hell are you???

**xXDecay_GodXx**: You better not be dead.

[** _ xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ tried to call you _ ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: RR wtf?? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: did you seriously ditch me? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: after we worked so hard on this stupid dance? 

_ Yesterday _

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Why? 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Why are you ghosting me like this?

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I swear to fuck you better not be dead.

**xXDecay_GodXx**: We work way too great together

**xXDecay_GodXx**: as a team*

_ Today _

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I hate this.

[** _ xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ tried to call you _ ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: fucing

**xXDecay_GodXx**: PICK UP

[** _ xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ tried to call you _ ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: RAT 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: jst fucking answer 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I wont be mad

**xXDecay_GodXx**: jst say youre okay… 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: this isnt like you

**xXDecay_GodXx**: and if something happened 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: I jave np way of knowng…

**xXDecay_GodXx**: and that pisses me off. 

The dance competition had long since came and went. xXDecay_GodXx had messaged it, called it, but his so-called “_ friend” _had stood him up. Ghosted him. Abandoned him. 

[ _ You abandoned him. _ ]

[ _ Just like you abandoned her. _ ]

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: Fuck fuck fuck Decay 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat holy fuck where have you BEEN

He had sent that last message a few hours ago, and yet his response was _ instant _. He had been waiting this whole time. 

[ _ You’re a terrible friend. _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: Decay im so sorry

**RaticalRex404**: Im so fucking sorry

**RaticalRex404**: I fuckin missed it

**RaticalRex404**: Shit went down and I

**RaticalRex404**: God fucking dammit decay I

**RaticalRex404**: I fucked up

**RaticalRex404**: I fucked up so bad I 

The pathetic pest hated the way it cried, but nothing could stop the big fat tears from blooming in its eyes, and splashing onto the cracked screen. It tried in vain to wipe them away, at least long enough to type something out. 

**RaticalRex404**: Why do I fuck everything up? 

**RaticalRex404**: I fuck everything up thats good in my life

**RaticalRex404**: I fucked it all up

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat what the hell HAPPENED

**RaticalRex404**: Decay

**RaticalRex404**: Decay what the fuck am I even DOING HERE???

[ _ Stop. _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: What am I fucking doing in goddamn JAPAN????

**RaticalRex404**: I went through all this trouble to learn a neq GODDAMN LANGUAGE

[ _ Stop it. _]

**RaticalRex404**:BUTI CNAT ENVEN FUCKING FIX THE SHIT IVE DONE????!!!

**RaticalRex404**: my own family wont even TALK to me!

**RaticalRex404**: thats how bad i fucked upa!!

**RaticalRex404**: i cant 

**RaticalRex404**: why???

**RaticalRex404**: why ma im still so shit?!!

**RaticalRex404**: every fucking tieme 

**RaticalRex404**: i try tp change

**RaticalRex404**: i fuck everything up again

[ _ Stop it before he knows the truth. _]

**RaticalRex404**: why are you even talking to me right now?!?!

**RaticalRex404**: I let you down!!

**RaticalRex404**: I always let people down!!!

**RaticalRex404**: Ik just a tragic waste of space!!!

[_ You didn’t stop. _ ]

It let out a thunderous sob, tears splattering onto the cold stone floor as it curled inward. It jerked violently, when the phone vibrated. It checked the screen. 

**xXDecay_GodXx**: Rat Im calling you

[ ** _xXDecay_GodXx_ ** _ is calling you _ ] 

It should have said no. But it didn’t. It hit accept and quickly switched back to their messages. 

[ _ Stupid stupid stupid. _]

“Rat…” Decay’s voice seeped into its head like water, blocking out the deafening noise of its mind. It was unfair, how softly he said that word, like the name didn’t plague the creature like an iron brand burned into its skin. 

“What… are you …. okay?” his usual barbed wire attitude had receded for something new; a slow, confused whisper. There was no hatred, not even _ anger _in his voice. All the little rat could do was choke on a sob.

[ _ You’re such an ugly crier. _]

Not that Decay could hear it. 

[_ Still. _ ] 

**RaticalRex404**: no o

**RaticalRex404**: all my wokr

**RaticalRex404**: gone

“Gone?” Decay perked to attention, “What do you mean _ gone _?” 

**RaticalRex404**: destroyed

“Destroyed?!” Was that alarm in Decay’s voice? 

It had gone days without crying over the loss, but now the little creature couldn’t _ stop _. It stopped typing to take a few gasping gulps of air between the violent hiccups. 

“Don’t toy with me Rex, what do you mean it was _ destroyed _?! What—” 

**RaticalRex404**: my contractor

**RaticalRex404**: I found out what he was doing with my work

“Who?” 

It paused in its typing, considering the consequences. 

**RaticalRex404**: I dont

**RaticalRex404**: i dont wanna say

**RaticalRex404**: im scared

“Rex,” Decay always had a knack for theatrics in the way that the rat often imagined him in some super villain chair, stroking a cat. Yet when Decay_God spoke so slowly it was mocking; “What did he _ do _,” a shiver raced up the creature’s spine. 

**RaticalRex404**: I

**RaticalRex404**: he weaponized it

**RaticalRex404**: and was selling it to big companies. 

It expected another sob, but all it did was shakily exhale all the air it was holding hostage.

**RaticalRex404**: I gave him the work I did to HELP people

**RaticalRex404**: as if it would make up for the shit ive done

It furiously scrubbed away the tears with a balled up sleeve. 

**RaticalRex404**: instead i screwed myself over. 

“Rat…” Decay mumbled again, but didn’t continue. The creature took a deep, shuddering breath.

**RaticalRex404**: Listen...

**RaticalRex404**: I listened to what you said Decay

**RaticalRex404**: He was going off on me for shit all. 

**RaticalRex404**: and calling my shit, well, shit

**RaticalRex404**: I called it all off. 

**RaticalRex404**: Said if he decided to push it, 

**RaticalRex404**: I’d push right back and tell all the news outlets bout his ghost writer

“But you didn’t…” Decay quietly muttered under his breath. 

[_ Coward. _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: I was bluffing

**RaticalRex404**: But I thought it would be enough to keep him from trying some shit. 

“It didn’t.” The vermin winced. 

**RaticalRex404**: No. 

**RaticalRex404**: Some nasty blokes got in and

**RaticalRex404**: Well they wrecked all my shit. 

Decay’s question pierced the air like a dagger to a dartboard; “Where are they?” 

The thing inhaled a trembling breath. 

**RaticalRex404**: They

**RaticalRex404**: They uh. 

**RaticalRex404**: They didn’t

**RaticalRex404**: make it out

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _ ] 

“You killed them.” The way Decay said it was… so detached, a simple statement. 

It had been an accident. 

[ _ Still your fault they died. _ ]

It deserved to go back to jail after everything it’s done. It should rush to the police station even when the victims’ bodies were little more than literal shit now. But so many people would get involved. It’d have to go to trial and everyone would stare at the piss poor foreigner about to be deported back to Straya to be locked up forever. They would all w̷̯͐a̷̧͆t̸̗͐ć̸̹ḫ̵̏ its life crumble all over again, and the thought was making its breathing get quicker and quicker and it was so _ sickening _ and _ fuck _ its classmates were right, its parents were right, and Evie was—

E̴̱͝ ̶̙̓v̷̛͕̹̈ ̵͔̕i̵̱̋ ̶̻e̷̠͐̌ ̴̧̯̽

The rat sharply inhaled, remembering Evie’s face when she ran up to ẖ̴͓̏ē̷̼͒r̴̺͖͊̑ it, so excited that her hands were flying every-which-way, beaming a snaggle toothed smile. Evie, precious Evie, grinning so widely at ẖ̴͓̏ē̷̼͒r̴̺͖͊̑ it through the 3 inch thick glass and waving with both hands. 

Evie didn’t think that Ol-O̵̤͎͗l̶̨̹͐-O̸͈̾̆̉̔͂l̵͕̬̳͉̤̬̓͐̾-Ơ̵̡̧̛̗̙̖͎̙̟̻͈͚͆̌̄̌͆͠͝ͅl̴͎͚̼̞͕̼̩̤͍̎ͅ-0̶1̵1̸0̵1̸1̷1̵1̵ ̵0̵1̴1̶0̷1̶1̴0̴0̵ ̶0̴1̷1̸0̵1̷0̸0̷1̸ ̸0̴1̷1̸1̵0̷1̴1̸0̶ ̶0̸1̶1̷0̷0̶1̸0̵1̷ [̴̻̚Ȅ̸̗̖Ṛ̷̨̈́̇̎Ŕ̶̝͕̚O̵̢̡̯͂R̵͉̤̀̂̒]̴̟̣͊̏̈́ was a monster… Evie could _ never _find out about any of this…If it ever saw her again. 

“Rat…?” it was that softer tone again. 

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: Please

**RaticalRex404**: Please don’t tell anyone

**RaticalRex404**: The cops would never believe me

**RaticalRex404**: I have a record

**RaticalRex404**: im trying to oget better but i jsut

No. No it couldn’t ask that of Decay. Decay didn’t owe it anything when it abandoned him when he needed it most. This was its grave to dig, so Decay might as well fill up the hole with dirt. 

**RaticalRex404**: Im sorry its not your responsibiility

**RaticalRex404**: i wont be mad if you do

Decay snorted. “Relax, Rex, I’m not telling anybody,” he dismissed, as if it was a mere parking ticket. 

[ _ Just what kinda person is Decay?? _ ]

The tiny voice was drowned out by the creature’s sob of relief. 

**RaticalRex404**: thank you…

**RaticalRex404**: im sorry…

“Rat… where are you?” Why did his harsh voice have to be so gentle? To sound so worried about something as insignificant as this pathetic thing? That was just cruel. “Let me… help you…” 

The creature looked up from its phone to make eye contact with its reflection in some metal scrap nearby, and in an instant, sickening disgust boiled within its core. It kicked the scrap away with a growl, before sinking further into its hunched over position. 

[ _ Imagine what Decay would say when he saw you. _ ] 

[ _ You’d be doomed to lose him just like— _ ]

**RaticalRex404**: I cant

**RaticalRex404**: Im so sorry…

“Why not?” the question was so innocent, unaware how terrible this creature was, how ruined, broken, _ wrong _ it was. It was back to reliving all those moments all over again, and it gasped for breath, trying not to flood the whole place with its weeping, trying to type with shaking fingers

**RaticalRex404**: I cant

**RaticalRex404**: I canto

**RaticalRex404**: Im sorry 

**RaticalRex404**: Im so sorry.

**RaticalRex404**: I dont

**RaticalRex404**: I dont want you to see me…

**RaticalRex404**: Im sorry. 

**RaticalRex404**: I really am pathetic… 

“Stop apologizing, it's annoy—,” Decay paused just as the rat’s breathing hitched. His voice retracted its barbs, taking on this new, slower tone once more, “You don’t need—_ shouldn’t _ apologize, it’s… ugh…” The creature could hear him scratch at something like skin or hair. “I don’t… _ like _ this,” discomfort was deeply seeded in Decay’s voice. 

**RaticalRex404**: You don’t like me having mental breakdowns?

**RaticalRex404**: Me neither lmao

**RaticalRex404**: I can end the call if ya want

“No.” His response had been swift and immediate. The creature giggled, because even though its little world had fallen, xXDecay_GodXx was still xXDecay_GodXx. Yet, when he asked “What are you so _ afraid _ of, Rex?” it sounded more like a leering _ threat _ than a question. And that question was loaded and aimed at the beast. 

[ _ Just get it over with. _]

… 

“_ Rex! _” Decay hissed. 

[ _ You’re only dragging out the inevitable _]

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: my quirk

**RaticalRex404**: I take away other people’s quirks when Im near them long enough. 

**RaticalRex404**: Thats it. Thats all my goddamn stupid quirk does, I cant turn it off or on.

**RaticalRex404**: Im fucking worse than quirkless

**RaticalRex404**: Fucking shoot me goddamn I hate it

**RaticalRex404**: I hate it so much...

It held its breath, waiting, _ waiting _ for a scoff, a chuckle, a snort, even a sigh. It screwed its eyes shut, listening for the rejection, _ listening _for—

“So you’re like Eraserhead?” Decay’s voice pitched higher, breathless as if he scored a kill, with a hint of mischief. 

**RaticalRex404**: Eraser head?? 

“You don’t know Eraserhead?!” The _ shock _in Decay’s voice nearly sent the rat flat on its back. 

**RaticalRex404**: hango n hang on ill lookekm up

When it heard Eraserhead, it expected to see a man with a literal eraser for a head, but instead, it got the visual embodiment of grace and coolness. 

**Eraserhead’s Quirk gives him the ability to nullify another person's Quirk by looking at the user.**

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: holy fuck 

**RaticalRex404**: I was expecting some bogan with an eraser head but that’s pretty gnarly! 

It quickly bookmarked the search. It would definitely have to take a closer look at the capture weapon. 

As Decay went off on a tangent about Eraserhead, the creature slunk out of its lair into a disused area: its bedroom. 

The beast faceplanted into the old covers, listening to Decay and the _ tak tak tak _of rat claws creeping up behind it. 

“Are you still moping?” grumbled Decay. Oh right! Eraserhead! Hero stuff!   
  
It grabbed its phone out of its pocket, tapping out a message with one hand while unlacing their shoes in the other. 

**RaticalRex404**: Trying to unwind but I’m listening! Promise!

Decay just sighed as the beast shed its usual skin, and clambered into its nest with phone in tow. 

**RaticalRex404** : So does his quirk work on mutants too?   
  


“Maybe, maybe not,” Decay grunted mysteriously. Whatever, _ edgelord _ . “Wait. What do you mean _ too? _”

[ _ Oh. _ ]

[ _ Oh no. _ ]

[ _ Oh no you shouldn’t have said that. _ ]

“Wait does _ your _ quirk affect mutants?” if someone’s voice could light up, it would be Decay’s. “Does it just render the quirk’s abilities useless or does it make them disappear entirely? Would that make it permanent what…”   
  
**RaticalRex404**: woah there pardner

**RaticalRex404**: Its very rare my quirk works on mutants. 

**RaticalRex404**: Its only happened like… once. 

“Once?” his pitch had become more confused. The creature held its breath until the count of three, then it breathed out. 

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**: Decay I

**RaticalRex404**: Decay I almost killed someone.

It had never talked about it. Ever. With anyone. Not during, not after when all was said and done. It couldn’t. The implications of it were too horrifying, that it could—

“What?” Decay’s voice switched back to morbid curiosity, “How so?” 

**RaticalRex404**: I almost killed someone just by being NEAR them.

**RaticalRex404**: how

**RaticalRex404**: how fucked up is that?

**RaticalRex404**: I almost took someone’s LIFE

**RaticalRex404**: I didn’t even know her. She was just minding her damn business, 

**RaticalRex404**: I didn’t put the pieces together or pay attention, And yet I almost killed a girl cause she needed her quirk to live.

It tried to sniff but its nose was all stopped up. It was out of tears but it still wanted to cry.

**RaticalRex404**: it’s so fucked up. It’s been years and I still can’t wrap my head around it

**RaticalRex404**: and to FUCKING top it all off!!!

**RaticalRex404**: everyone thought I did it on PURPOSE!!

“_ Why? _” Decay clipped as if he took personal offense. 

**RaticalRex404**: apparently there was some party that weekend everyone in my year went to at her house but I wasn’t invited. 

**RaticalRex404**: fucking hell Decay, I didn’t know about the party until AFTER she almost died!!!

**RaticalRex404**: NOBODY invited me to their bloody party jesus fucking christ

**RaticalRex404**: yet everyone thought I was willing to kill someone over it. 

…

Its breathing stilled as it all clicked into place. 

**RaticalRex404**: Like

**RaticalRex404**: I

**RaticalRex404**: They were…

**RaticalRex404**: so ready to believe that I was the villain

**RaticalRex404**: that I don’t think there was anything I could have done to convince them otherwise

**RaticalRex404**: but I guess i stayed on brand

**RaticalRex404**: and thats why I got a criminal record LOL

It didn’t laugh. Neither did Decay.

…

**RaticalRex404**: I dont want you to hate me or be scared of me

**RaticalRex404**: I don’t want to lose you as my friend.

From the silence, Decay snarled like some goblin rudely woken up from its slumber. The rat might have laughed if the sound hadn’t nearly made it jump out of its skin.

“As if you’re gonna lose me over some dumb criminal record. You literally just admitted to some assholes dying in your house.” The rat spluttered at the nonchalance of it but he was already rasping like a dehydrated gamer, “But I couldn’t give less of a shit, if you’re bad, or neutral or whatever. You’re the only person that can keep up with me.” It laid there, stunned. “If you actually listened, you’d know _ I _ ’ _ m _ no _ hero _ either.” He paused, probably to breathe. He seemed like the guy who could strategize out the wazoo but forget to perform basic functions. “Hero society is full of shit, claiming they’re good but they only save people they think are _ good _people.” 

The little creature’s thoughts had ceased entirely. Its phone nearly slipped through its fingers. 

… 

“Rex, you better not have wandered away or something…” 

…

[ ** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

**RaticalRex404**:Sorry its just that hit me really hard. 

“What did?” 

**RaticalRex404**: The saving good people part.

**RaticalRex404**: It makes so much more sense why nobody stepped in when I was down

**RaticalRex404**: Why nobody saved me

**RaticalRex404**: they just...

**RaticalRex404**: Watched

**RaticalRex404**: I guess I was never good enough for them.

“You’re good enough to me,” the response was so instant and sure that it knocked the breath out of i̸t̷s̶ h̵͚̤͘è̵̡̘͉͋̕ř̷̺͉̽̅̚͝ lungs. It S̷͖̫͐h̶͎̜̥̄͊͘e̸̲͆́ screwed i̷t̴s̸ h̸̯̊e̶͔̽ŗ̵͠ eyes shut, memorizing those words with all ĭ̸͓͍̼͊ț̷̢̬̅s̵̛̘̥͊ h̵e̴r̷ might. 

_ Good enough to me. _

** _Good enough to me_ **. 

… 

“Okay you can stop being smug about it,” Decay grumbled. 

…

**RaticalRex404**: Decay…

**RaticalRex404**: Thank you

**RaticalRex404**: I really mean that 

Decay snorted. “For _ what? _”

**RaticalRex404**: Nobody has ever really...

**RaticalRex404**: Nobodys ever told me 

**RaticalRex404**: that I’m good enough

**RaticalRex404**: It just means a lot to me

S̴̖͐h̵̤̋ë̴̘ wiped at her nose.

**RaticalRex404**: Fuck me mate I’m fucking crying

Decay simply grunted as if that was old news. 

**RaticalRex404**: You know how nice it is to be told you don’t deserve to be treated like shit?

“Lucky you,” he grumbled, but there was no bite to his bark. “Whatever you say Rex…”

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _] 

**RaticalRex404**: [̴̻̚Ȅ̸̗̖Ṛ̷̨̈́̇̎Ŕ̶̝͕̚O̵̢̡̯͂R̵͉̤̀̂̒]̴̟̣͊̏̈́

“Huh?” the confusion was palpable in his voice. “Is that a typo?”

S̴̖͐h̵̤̋ë̴̘ snorted. 

**RaticalRex404**: Yes my name is absolutely a typo lmao

**RaticalRex404**: My name is [̴̻̚Ȅ̸̗̖Ṛ̷̨̈́̇̎Ŕ̶̝͕̚O̵̢̡̯͂R̵͉̤̀̂̒]̴̟̣͊̏̈́

“That’s a weird name.” Asshole. 

**RaticalRex404**: there isn’t kanji for the proper sounds. 

**RaticalRex404**: It’s spelled as [̴̻̚Ȅ̸̗̖Ṛ̷̨̈́̇̎Ŕ̶̝͕̚O̵̢̡̯͂R̵͉̤̀̂̒]̴̟̣͊̏̈́ in English

H̴̰̅e̸͈͝r̴̽͜ heart skipped a beat, when Decay, in his thick Japanese accent, tried to sound out h̵͐ͅē̶̢̼r̷̩̋͝͝ name. The way he tripped on the unfamiliar sounds was _ adorable _. So it seemed he did know some English after all. He probably sounded better speaking English than h̵͐ͅē̶̢̼r̷̩̋͝͝ speaking Japanese.

“Tenko,” it was so quiet that [̴̻̚Ȅ̸̗̖Ṛ̷̨̈́̇̎Ŕ̶̝͕̚O̵̢̡̯͂R̵͉̤̀̂̒]̴̟̣͊̏̈́ barely caught it. S̵͚̔̂h̷̼̲̑e̸͔͉͌̋ instinctively hummed before smacking h̵̳͙́̏̌e̴͎̪̋̂̕r̴̠̟͂ forehead.

[** _RaticalRex404_ ** _ is typing… _]

“My name,” he clarified quickly, “Tenko.” 

**RaticalRex404**: Kawaii!!!

“Cute?!” he exclaimed outraged. [̴̻̚Ȅ̸̗̖Ṛ̷̨̈́̇̎Ŕ̶̝͕̚O̵̢̡̯͂R̵͉̤̀̂̒]̴̟̣͊̏̈́ bit her lip to hold in the laughter.

**RaticalRex404**: oops I mean kawai.. 

Decay huffed, mumbling, “You’re fucking with me aren’t you…” 

S̷̛̼͓̬͑h̸̹̲͂e̷̝͕̜̽̕ listened to him hurl insults h̷͖̝̖͋e̷͓͌͠r̷̲̔ͅ way, while s̴̹͈͗̿̀h̵̙̿͠e̸̲̣̩͌̄̚ rolled onto her side. Decay was a good friend, maybe even a great friend. S̴͕̾̚h̸͉̍͋͜ę̶͘ didn’t wanna lose him.

**RaticalRex404**: Hey decay? 

“Mm.” 

**RaticalRex404**: Are you gonna be available for awhile?

“Mm.” 

**RaticalRex404**: Can you

**RaticalRex404**: Can you stay on call?

**RaticalRex404**: and rant like you usually do? 

**RaticalRex404**: until I fall asleep? 

Decay let out a sharp scoff. “You saying I’m _ boring _?” 

**RaticalRex404**: Absolutely. 

Decay replied with some very not-family-friendly words, which made the rat giggle. 

**RaticalRex404**: I just

**RaticalRex404**: don’t wanna be alone rn. 

“Mmmm…” There was shuffling before a soft_ thump _, and then the loud rustle of bed sheets. Similarly, Mouse appeared on the bed, waddling his fat fuck self over to curl up next to his master. 

“So there’s this… _ guy _ , who I have to… meet with very soon. He irritates the shit out of me but I need his assets and connections. He took a team member out… of _ commission _. She… can’t work with us anymore, but we did the same to his company and…” 

That’s how the night went, with Decay going on about his current life, until all at once he fell silent. _ Tenko _lied face-up, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Rex’s faint snores. 

RaticalRex404 had forgotten to mute themself. 

* * *

Hare scrambled back, unable to look away from the gaping maw coated with strings of saliva and blood. He lost his pocket knife, not it that would save him from this _ monster _. It had already gotten Bear and Tortoise, no way did Hare stand a chance. 

“P-Please…” he squeaked, as his head collided with a wall. “Please, please, God this was a mistake!” He squeezed his eyes shut, dizzy from the _ stench _ of the Beast’s hot breath. “I’m sorry! Grandma was right! I won’t do it again! Just somebody _ please _—!” 

There was a whistle, then a voice speaking in a language Hare didn’t understand. The massive monster slowly retreated, and Hare cracked his eyes open to see 

s̸e̶e̸ 

s̷̬͌ė̷̻ê̶̳ 

s̵̭̤̊͋͒e̵̤̹̾͝e̷͖͇̔̅̓

s̷̨̬̞̑͊ę̶̡͙̂͆̆e̴̗̫̲͍͒͌͛͜

A̴̛͎͖͉̭̻̩̅̄̓̐̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅ new sprite had entered the lair, their back to the viewer, obscured by a dark brown cloak with a strange Greek symbol on it. The secret room was in shambles, with splatters of blood and oil on the walls. An exclamation point sprang from Hare’s head, who was pinned against the top wall. The large, grotesque beast sprite slowly backed up to flank the new figure. 

Hare

[ _ ‘P-Please… I’m so sorry, I didn’t— I wasn’t— _’ ]

???

[ … ]

??? 

[ ‘_ Go home kid… _’ ]

???

[ ‘_ Go home and don’t come back. _’ ]

Hare’s sprite stood up, zooming down and around the figure and the monster without a second thought, out the exit, and out of the story. 

The cloaked figure turns to the viewer. Their face is just a mess of pixels, creating nothing recognizable. 

???

[ ‘_ I lied. _’ ] 

???

[ ‘_ One did make it. _’ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/17/20: Told ya I'd upload this chapter rather soon! Gotta admit, even I am impressed. So sorry to keep everybody waiting! Hope it was worth it!  
In the meantime, I have done some tweaks of previous chapters like downsizing the pictures so they fit on mobile without scrolling. For Chapter 3 i even added new artwork!! I honestly been meaning to add it. 
> 
> Reader Shout outs:  
-MephilNecro: ".... Why does this feel like any fic by winteryfall?  
Like i serously fear this is gonna get bad, FAST. Anyway, i really love this fic!"  
^^ dude called it ^^  
To my regular commentors (commenters??)!! I love and appreciate you! (but also no pressure to keep commenting). I always appreciate feedback and interaction and you all have been so kind to me! I've been nervous to present Rex, but please let me know your thoughts!


	15. Evie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Rat... where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/8/20: Whats this?! Updating in less than a month?! Why yes! It is I! The frenchiest fry! Hoping everyone is staying safe during this crazy time.
> 
> Today's art is by.... ME! I did it! And YES! there is a 2nd version of the piece on my instagram @creator_moon829! but watch out! there be spoilers afoot! 
> 
> Now! Enjoy!

_ _

_ Loading World. _

_ Loading World.. _

_ Loading World… _

‘Player 1’ stood at the bottom of the screen, staring intently across the fog laden field, to a tall stone tower. If not for his bright red cape, his sprite would have blended in perfectly with his monochrome surroundings. In the desolate silence, the only sound was the sprite’s footstep SFX, as he walked up the old path, and to the small wooden door. 

The screen crossfaded into a claustrophobic room, where the stone walls were crumbling, but all the moldy books, and rusted utensils, were neatly organized. The culprit had its back to the Black Knight, the metal wind up piece turning, turning, turning counterclockwise. 

[ ‘_ Die. _ ’ ] [ ‘ _ Give it up the Orb. _ ’ ] >>[ ‘ _ Why? _’ ]

The wind up piece stopped turning for a moment, as the Clockwork Golem slowly turned to face the Black Knight. Its metal shell was rusting, its head stuck at an angle. It reminded Player 1 of the Tinkerer’s clockwork gentleman, tipping an invisible hat, except its arm seemed to be stuck below the shoulder. 

Clockwork Golem

[ ‘_ Why..? _’ ]

Clockwork Golem

[ ‘_ Well imagine you’re nothing. Like me. _’ ]

Clockwork Golem

[ ‘_ Forgettable. Replaceable. _’ ]

Clockwork Golem

[ ‘_ He is everything to you. _’ ]

Clockwork Golem

[ ‘_ You will give him everything _’ ]

Clockwork Golem

[ ‘_ But everything costs everything. _’ ]

  
  


Clockwork Golem

[ ‘_ Including him ... _’ ]

_ h̶͚͕e̷̮̞͗͊r̶͉̈̚ _

* * *

The little hand on the clock seemed to tick slower slower and slower by each passing moment. Mrs. Prune's mouth moved along with her hands but Evie wasn’t paying attention. She stared at the clock, letting her teacher’s voice tickle her whiskers, while she counted down the seconds. She drummed her hands impatiently on the desk, urging the slow-poke ticker to tick a little faster. 

Butterfly nudged her shoulder, snapping Evie out of her trance, to see her classmates looking at her, and grinning. Mrs. Prune was not as amused, her face scrunched up just like she drank some prune juice. Evie quickly offered her an apologetic smile, melting Mrs. Prune’s face into exasperation. Mrs. Prune raised her hands to instruct her to be still as usual, but her classmates leapt out of their seats before she could make a sign, and began packing their stuff. 

11-year-old Evangeline Jones grinned as she stood up from her desk, whacking eraser shavings off her dress right onto her Daisy-shaped backpack. She shoved a crumpled piece of paper into her dress pocket, and thread her arms through the backpack straps in record time, spinning on her heel only to collide face first into Big Scare. 

She went teetering back, tail flailing for her equilibrium as Big Scare stood as firm as a brick wall. His mouth opened, showing off his big tusks, and jagged teeth, as his eyes went wide. He reached out a monstrous claw to her, but quickly tucked it against his chest. For someone so big he always tried to be small. 

As the little mouse girl regained her balance, he gave her a small wave, but his eyes had already wandered to her two best friends Twinkle and Butterfly, standing in the corner of Little Mouse’s eye. She pretended not to see her friends in the corner signing to him, as his large meaty claws twisted and struggled to mimic them. 

“Want— Play —” Big Scare paused before unsurely pinching his index claw and thumb twice, “After— School?” 

Evie grinned, nose wiggling at his good effort, before she frowned. She couldn’t play today. She bit her lip with her two buck teeth, before she broke the fourth wall to beckon her best friends over.

She watched their mouths move, as she signed: “Not today, important meeting.” When Big Scare’s face fell, she quickly added “next time?” which seemed to cheer him up. Wringing his own hands, Big Scare nodded hopefully and then waved goodbye to the three, turning to leave. 

Twinkle turned to Evie curiously, forming a hook with her index finger and tapping her nose twice and holding it. Evie nodded vigorously, grinning from ear to ear ignoring Butterfly and Twinkle exchanging nervous looks. She signed a quick goodbye, before she rushed out the classroom, her stomach fluttering with anticipation. 

Evie ran out to the car-pick up area, where Grandpappy’s old pick up trembled at the front of the line. She merrily skipped past the supervising teachers, to pull at the passenger door with all her might. Still, despite her impressive strength, Grandpappy had to open the door from the inside, for her to clamber up into the tall truck. 

Grandpappy gave Evie a warm buck-toothed smile that matched her own, as she hoisted herself into the worn passenger seat. His big fuzzy dumbo ears tickled her face and whiskers as he reached across her to close the door, the force rocking the whole car. Little Mouse shed her backpack, and buckled her seat belt, just as Grandpappy pulled out of the school parking lot. Evie’s whiskers vibrated with the hum of the motor beneath her, and she tapped her hands and feet to the invisible rhythm. 

She couldn’t wait to see Big Rat! 

Evie soon reached down into her backpack and pulled out her notebook, which was adorned in simple little flowers. Big Rat had taught her how fun and easy lists could be, and it felt so good when she checked the wobbly box next to the thing! Evie flipped through the pages to find what she wanted to talk to Big Rat about. She had so much to tell her!! She joined an afterschool art club, swore at a kid that was annoying her, made some new friends, and met a Professional Hero at school!

She looked outside the window, as trees began to bloom with Spring. She recalled all the times Big Rat would carry Little Mouse on her back, and go running underneath the trees shaking off. But Big Rat would be coming home soon! Just another month, and everything would be back to normal! 

Two years sure felt like FOREVER without Big Rat. Mum and Dad always acted like everything was fine, that Big Rat never existed, but she did and Little Mouse couldn’t _ wait _for her to come back home!

But for now, Evie had to be a “tough girl”, as Grandpappy pulled into the familiar parking lot. She peeked out the window, looking up and up, at the building so big it blocked out the afternoon sun. The truck stopped humming as Grandpappy turned the key and opened his door to step out. Little Mouse’s eyes were still on the building, the girl gulping anxiously before her Grandpappy opened her door and she put on her tough girl face. 

Evie stood up on the ledge of the truck, before hopping off, clutching her backpack straps as she landed on the cracked asphalt. If Big Rat was here she would have grinned and called her a daredevil, but Grandpappy only smiled weakly, before turning toward the door. She followed, chewing on her lip, as her violet eyes skimmed the words on the opening door. 

**Kalumburu Juvenile Detention Center**

The lights were so bright inside, but somehow the lobby was always dim. Grandpappy walked toward the front desk, where a man Evie recognized as Grump sat reading a magazine. The sounds of Grandpappy and Grump talking began to pluck at her whiskers, while her eyes wandered over the pristine _ empty _plastic seats placed in the lobby.

Grump _ finally _pointed down the hallway on Evie’s right, but her vibrant violet eyes landed back on Grandpappy. He merely stared down the hallway, hollow-eyed, before catching his granddaughter’s expectant gaze. His ears wilted, and he shook his head, quickly signing his usual “Not today.” 

Evie couldn’t hold back her frown, and she quickly turned on her heel to hop from black tile to black tile down the dim hallway. Big Rat was always so happy to see her, but she would have probably liked to see Grandpappy too. Why was everybody scared of her? Big Rat was probably more scared of them, and yeah, she did something _ really bad _ but—

She was Evie’s big sister. 

Evie read the numbers on the wall, before taking a left turn into another smaller hallway lined with glass panels and chairs on both sides. Miss Fox’s ears perked and swivelled toward her only arrival, and the humanoid fox looked up from her computer, offering the little visitor a fanged smile. Evie smiled in return, skipping up to the desk, and pulling out the crumpled piece of paper from her dress pocket. 

Miss Fox didn’t seem to mind how crumpled it was, smoothing it out, and adjusting her glasses to read it. She nodded in understanding and reached for the large palette of buttons on her desk, pressing a button with a claw. Her voice gently brushed Evie’s whiskers, as Evie tried to read her lupine lips. 

“Please — Miss — Jones sent to — right —” Evie pouted, as she once again only received bits and pieces, but quickly perked up once again when Miss Fox pointed to a specific booth. Evie tapped her chin with the tips of her fingers and gestured to the nice fox lady, before skipping her way to her seat.

She sat down, in the stool, and pulled out her notebook, checking over her list of topics, before she undid her lower pigtails, and began braiding them.

* * *

  
  


The Australian sun bleakly shined down on the concrete courtyard full of grey shirts and shorts. If it weren’t for the barbed wire fence and the guards standing around, you could mistake it for a school recess, with children actively playing volleyball, jumping rope, hopping skotch, amongst other games to keep them busy. In the far corner, a small circle of children with distinct animal traits were intensely playing cards, until one slapped a pair down in the center pile, before showing his empty hands off in smug victory. Everyone in the circle groaned. 

“No bloody way! The bogan’s done it again!” Eli groaned, tossing back his curly black locks, the movement making his cow ears twitch. The little rascal was 14 and in for three months for property damage— and cow tipping, ironically. 

“No way! Thaths not pothible!” Allen exclaimed, his forked tongue searching desperately for the roof of his mouth but only finding his fangs. He was only 12, but sly enough to steal a buttload of his big wig stepdad’s possessions and sell them on eBay. Thanks to his mom, he only got 2 months. “You didnthh win alreadthy!” 

“Bloody Oath!” Kyle, the newest in the group, jammed a thumb toward himself, before placing his arms behind his head as he leaned back on his powerful kangaroo tail like a lounge chair. “Thought you city blokes were better than that!” He was 15, in for six months for battery and attacking a copper and he bragged about it to anyone who looked his way. 

“B.S,” a new voice entered the fray, calm and casual as she pulled Kyle's pair out of the pile of cards only to find them indeed matching. 

Kyle smirked. “See? I wasn’t fibbing! Now you gotta take the whole stack!” He laughed at his new mate’s misfortune, who kept her cool gaze on him.

“You had three cards. Where’s the third, mate?” If Kyle wasn’t attached to his own tail he might have fallen off. 

He shot a glare at the eldest group member. “Rack off! I only had two!” Kyle snarled before it turned into a yelp as something ran up his spine. He jerked forward and fell flat on his stomach, the final card sliding out of his tanktop much to the delight of the other two lads. As they cheered, Kyle’s eyes darted to the only sheila in the group, who only smiled as her long rodent tail slithered around her waist like a snake. 

“You can’t geth anything pasth Rekth,” Allen informed wisely, taking Kyle’s cheating as if it were an honest mistake. 

“She may have the tail of a rat—” Eli’s fingers formed into goggles, peering around, “but she’s got the _ eyes _of a hawk. Well—One of them, anyway.” 

That earned an amused snort from the eldest member, as she leaned back on her hands. 

“_ Rex? _” Kyle repeated, crossing his arms while his eyes narrowed. “I thought ya said ya only ‘llowed people with names that got an L?” Kyle didn’t really get the weird guidelines but these dags were the only ones he could fool, or so he thought. 

“She _ doeth _ have an L,” Allen retorted, as if this was common knowledge. “Sheth justht cool, and liketh to be called Reksth.” What a load of shit. Kyle huffed as he pushed himself off the asphalt to sit on his ass. It was probably ‘cause she was a girl.

Rex gave Kyle’s bare shoulder two consoling pats. “No worries, just takin’ the piss outta ya.” 

“Miss Jones?” Her shoulders went rigid, her smile dropping as the guard had snuck up behind her. None of them really knew _ why _she always reacted like that. “Your visitor is here.” She took a breath and got to her feet, giving the younger lads a small wave before turning to head off. 

“Ya know this means ya gotta take the whole pile right?” 

“Oh piss off!!” 

* * *

Evie was just finishing up an oxeye daisy, when she caught movements in her peripheral. Her ears perked, her head raising, as the door on the opposite side of the glass opened outward, and her big sister stepped in. Her sandy hair had gotten even longer, loose hairs from her low ponytail draping over her face and shoulders. She looked tired, but she still grinned widely at seeing her little sister. 

“Little Mouse,” Big Rat signed, tracing nonexistent whiskers from tip to tip with her index finger, before sitting down across from her. 

“Big Rat!” Little Mouse signed, crossing her middle and index finger and tracing her existing whiskers from tip to tip. 

Big Rat looked a lot like Dad, the only thing she got from Mum being the long rodent tail now wrapped around her waist. Little Mouse wished they could intertwine their tails, the way Big Rat did whenever Little Mouse got nervous or scared around people. 

“Grandpa bring you today?” Big Rat signed, her head tilting so that her hair fell out of the way of her good eye, while concealing the bad one. 

Evie’s smile faded, and she looked down at the desk. “He still will not come see you.” She frowned, picking at her nails as she once again wondered why nobody else would come and see Big Rat. She wasn’t the Creature from that day. 

Big Rat’s face softened, her motions slow as she gently reminded Little Mouse, “I say mean things to Grandpa.” 

Little Mouse knew this, but she still replied, “he knows you do not mean it.” 

It was Big Rat’s turn to glance away for a moment, before looking back with a small smile. “It’s okay. Happy you are here.” 

“I’m happy too… because I destroy you!!” Little Mouse grinned maniacally as she aimed dual finger guns at her older sister, shooting her point blank. Big Rat clutched at her chest, flopping back in her chair, letting her tongue hang out. Little Mouse giggled, before blowing away the invisible smoke and sheathing her deadly weapons. 

After a long moment of playing dead, Big Rat cracked open her good eye, before sitting back up. Her grin was crooked, but it reached her eye(s), as the bad eye peeked out from the curtain of long hair. It was the same smile Big Rat had when she read a story to Little Mouse, the vibrations of her voice lulling Little Mouse to sleep. She couldn’t feel Big Rat’s voice through this thick glass divider. There was a microphone speaker embedded in the glass to talk through, but the light was off, and the added static that would come through wouldn’t be the same.

“Cute backpack!” Big Rat complimented, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. “Who give you?” 

“Me!” Little Mouse declared, jabbing her thumb at herself. When Big Rat cocked a skeptical eyebrow, she sheepishly added “Dad pay.” 

Big Rat grinned in satisfaction, her eyes darting to the desk then back at her. “For something?”

Little Mouse’s brow furrowed, slowly signing no, before her eyes flitted down to her open notebook. “Oh! I joined an after school art club!”

“Show! Show!” signed Big Rat excitedly. 

Little Mouse pulled out another notebook, flipping through to find a good drawing to show, only for Big Rat to aggressively motion to go back to the beginning. Reluctantly, Little Mouse presented Big Rat with _ all _of her drawings, Big Rat making over-the-top expressions at each one until Little Mouse couldn’t pout anymore. She always acted like Little Mouse’s scribbles and stick figures were the most interesting thing in the world, embarrassing the younger sister but making her smile. 

“Very good, very good,” Big Rat signed as Little Mouse closed her notebook, her cheeks warm, and her heart fluttering. She couldn’t wait for Big Rat to come home. 

“What else?” Big Rat motioned expectantly. 

Little Mouse paused, eyes wandering to her list. Her ears then perked. “Make new friend!” 

“Tell me more!” 

“He is BIG!” Little Mouse exaggerated the Big sign greatly. “He scare me when I first meet him. He has big teeth, and hands.” Big Rat’s crooked smile zipped into a straight line as the light snuffed out in her eyes. For a moment she _ almost _looked like the Creature. 

Big Rat’s motions were sharper and to the point. “Not boy I warn you about?” 

Little Mouse tensed, her mind flashing back to the image of the figure slumped over against the red-stained grey lockers, and there was red on the concrete, and standing there was— she swallowed back the nasty memory and shook her head vigorously. 

“No. Big Scare Friend. My friend.” she signed My friend, until Big Rat’s tense shoulders relaxed beneath the long shaggy hair. “He is new. Very Shy… but kind.” she then made a big hugging motion. 

She didn’t like the way Big Rat seemed to perk up, her smile a little more devious as she leaned into the glass barrier. “Do you _ like _ him?” she signed while wiggling her eyebrows. 

Evie blew a raspberry at her older sister, messily signing “No!” before pointing at her tongue. 

Big Rat leaned back in her chair, mouth open, chest and shoulders shaking with her laughter. Little Mouse folded her arms, sinking into herself as her face burned bright pink. She tried to look away to pout, but her eyes were drawn to her bigger sister. Big Rat looked happy, melting back into the metal chair like they were back at the dinner table, and she just told Evie to “not talk with your mouth full.” 

Big Rat finally recovered, signing a dismissive “Okay, okay,” before moving on. “Twinkle? Butterfly? Friends?” 

Little Mouse grinned and formed a heart with her hands, before remembering something. “I call my new friend Big Scare,” she explained, “Because he give me big scare!” Big Rat smiled softly at that. “I can not wait for you to meet him.” At that, Big Rat’s face went blank for a moment, before she smiled a little _ too _widely. She only did that when something was bothering her, but she didn’t want to say it. Maybe she didn’t want to meet Big Scare? Or maybe… she was jealous?

“Do not worry,” Little Mouse signed, trying to reassure her sister with a smile. “You are my big sister,” she made two gestures with her hands, one behind the other, which she switched the order of while shaking her head. “Not replacement.” 

Big Rat smiled weakly at that, and nodded. 

“What do you want for birthday?” Big Rat’s face once again blanked, “I do not know what adults like,” Little Mouse smirked teasingly. 

Big Rat rolled her eyes while signing “adult”, shaking her head in exasperation. “I do not want anything.” 

Little Mouse pouted, sitting back in her chair. “Tell me!” 

Big Rat’s smile was a little weaker, as she signed “Nothing.” 

It was Little Mouse’s turn to roll her eyes, moving her whole head with the whole motion. “You’re no fun.” 

Big Rat’s mouth opened and her body jerked to let out a short laugh. Her fingers reached out to Evie, going to ruffle her hair like she always did, only to recoil when they hit the glass divider. Big Rat’s demeanor changed as she clutched at her hand like the glass had burned her. Evie frowned, and poked the glass only to find it was normal. 

“What is wrong?” Little Mouse signed slowly, watching her big sister’s visible eye glance around wildly like a caged animal. She couldn’t wait for Big Rat to get out of here. Every time she visited her she looked a little more like the Creature. 

Scared. 

Alone.

Seemingly coming to her senses, Big Rat finally signed back “nothing,” before her eye snagged on Little Mouse’s twin braids. Oh! She finally noticed! 

She stared for a long moment, taking them in, the quality of them, before she regarded Little Mouse with a look of immense pride. “You braided your hair,” her signs trembled slightly, but her smile was genuine. 

Little Mouse nodded vigorously, showing them off. “Just like you teach me!” she beamed proudly. Big Rat nodded slowly, seemingly in shock. “When you get out, braid them again?” Big Rat’s face went blank once again, and this time, she didn’t bounce back. “Please?” Little Mouse offered her a pleading look. 

Big Rat snapped her head to look away and down at the desk, refusing to meet her eyes. Her nostrils were flaring, and her eyes were blinking rapidly. What was wrong? Was she just that happy to braid her little sister’s hair again?

“Little Mouse…” Big Rat signed, but didn’t continue for a long moment, her hands trembling as she struggled to think of the gestures. “After I leave jail… I leave home—” she formed hooks out of her index fingers facing downward, before she picked something invisible up with them, and placed it elsewhere. 

Permanent. That was the sign for permanent. 

Little Mouse’s heart stopped. She sat completely motionless as she tried to wrap her head around this. Big Rat wasn’t coming home…? Big Rat was leaving… permanently? Evie’s face flushed hot, and she hiccuped. 

Evie jumped up onto her feet defiantly, signing “Why?” over and over again. 

Between Evie’s big bubbling tears and Big Rat’s shaking hands, it was hard to make out what Big Rat was saying, but she caught the gist of it. “Momma, Papa, and I agreed it was best.” Big Rat briefly wiped at her nose, while Evie’s chest heaved, and her own outraged hum tickled her whiskers. “People believe I am bad,” Big Rat slowly gestured to herself, while Little Mouse violently signed No, over and over again, stomping her feet. “People might think you are bad, if I stay,” her calloused hands gestured to her sweet little sister, who was trying to sign and failing miserably. “I do not want that.” 

Little Mouse hiccuped violently, wiping at her eyes with her sleeves, while Big Rat only watched. 

“Where you go?!” Little Mouse finally managed. 

“Jail, Program, New Life” were the words Big Rat managed to say, her movements slow and robotic as tears ran down both cheeks. 

“Why you leave me!” Evie’s gestures were violently, her hand occasionally smacking the wall of the booth. 

“For you… because I…” Big Rat’s hands fell limply onto the desk unable to continue.

Evie stomped her foot on the linoleum, trying to pound it into submission, while pulling at her whiskers. At this point Big Rat would have pulled away her hands and chastise the bad habit, but Big Rat was stuck watching through the thick glass. This was all Evie’s fault! If she had tried to convince Mum and Dad more that Big Rat was good, maybe she would have—

“But you not bad!!” Evie repeated the signs “no” and “bad” over and over again, as Big Rat’s lip quivered. “I will go to Papa and Mama and I will beg them and tell them I will pull out my whiskers or cut off my tail and—” She didn’t get to finish, as Big Rat was out of her seat in an instant, her fist slamming into the desk so hard the vibration tickled Evie’s whiskers. Little Mouse fell silent with a shudder.

Tears were still running down Big Rats cheeks, but her jaw was set, and her eyes were like rocks. “No.” The sign was sharp, with a finality reserved for Mum when she was angry. “I. Go. You. Stay. You. Happy.” She stuck out both thumbs, using her right one to slice at the other as if she was shaving a potato. “Better.” 

What was _ Better _ about that? Big Rat was _ leaving her _ on _ purpose _. Evie stood ramrod straight, hands curled into fists as she sniffled and sobbed, and now she could feel the footsteps of people getting closer from behind. Big Rat’s own eyes were flitting past Evie, and even toward her own door. She started to shrink backward, trying to make herself small. Her and Big Scare sure were alike. She looked back at Little Mouse, and with the last of her composure, she stuck out her right hand, similar to a rock-on symbol but with her thumb out. 

“Love you.” 

Evie knew it was wrong, that it wasn’t true, but she made a violent shoving motion with both of her hands toward Big Rat, before she was racing off toward the lobby to Grandpappy. 

If Evie remembered right, she had left her backpack behind, and some staff member had to collect her things and hand them to her Grandpappy while she sobbed in the pickup truck. It was only when they had pulled out of that parking lot for the last time, that Evie realized her mistake, and begged with her Grandpappy to turn around. When he merely ignored her hand gestures to focus on driving, she only bawled harder, as she realized that her last words to her big sister were “Hate you.”

* * *

The 8-bit death sound rang out as the Clockwork Golem sustained the final blow. The classic black & white RPG fight screen cross faded into the grey interior of the tower where several new Wooden Golem sprites now stood, cowering. 

Wooden Golem

[ ‘_ No more!! We-we surrender! _’ ]

The sprite hurled a small orb toward the Black Knight Sprite. 

[ _You have received _**_The Orb_** ]

Player 1 stepped forward, toward the cornered sprites.

**>>** [ _ Kill _ ] [ _ Spare _ ]

With a flash of white light, the remaining wooden golems were nothing but piles of wood and cloth, meshed together in a heap of carnage. The Black Knight wordlessly turned around and left through the exit at the bottom of the screen. 

He exited the tower, the fog rolling away offscreen to reveal a blackened field. This place was now truly dead. All efforts to revive it now held in his grasp. He continued onward, out of the area, following various pathways as color slowly returned to the screen. 

The WHSSSSHHH of the waterfall muted any background music. He walked up and behind it, where the screen crossfaded into black, before opening into a cavern. There was a glowing campfire in the center, some companions the knight collected along the way, sat around it. 

The Black Knight swished past them, toward the familiar caravan sitting at the top of the screen. Its faded tapestries dimmed in comparison to the literally colorful npcs hanging out in front of it, but the door and the windows still glowed yellow, welcoming the dark knight. He stepped inside. 

The nostalgic clockwork tune began to play. 

Just as it always was, the interior was aglow with bronze hues with splashes of blue and violet. Some things had been rearranged, some things had been added since the beginning of Player 1’s journey. A sprite covered from head to toe in cloth, minus the pair of yellow goggles, remained the same as they always were. 

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ Hey! You’re back! And in one piece! _’ ]

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ So… did you get it? _’ ]

The knight sprite protruded the white orb, holding it out on the Tinkerer’s desk. The sheer sight of the orb, made exclamation points pop from the Tinkerer’s sprite, as they briefly hopped in the air. 

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ Well frick me dead! _’ ]

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ You actually got it! _’ ]

Tinkerer

[ … ]

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ You took their most prized possession… _’ ] 

Tinkerer

[ … ]

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ But it’s not what you really wanted… is it? _’ ]

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ They took something from you. Something important. _’ ]

The Tinkerer reached out both arms, grabbing onto the orb with both little nubs. 

Tinkerer 

[ ‘_ They killed a companion of yours. You were just paying them back. _’ ]

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ Don’t worry. I get it. _’ ]

Tinkerer

[ ‘_ Somebody took something from me… _’ ]

  
  


Tinkerer

[ ‘_ and I intend on taking it b̴̲̈́̏͠ä̸̦̭̜͎̪͕́̂̒͗̾c̵̗̗͓͆̉̾̚̚̕͝ķ̷̲̰͙͂͜. _’ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Fun fact!! Australian sign language is different from american sign language! and known as Auslan! There is a signbank online for both!!
> 
> Well everyone! Thank you so much for reading! don't forget to hit the like button and SUBSCRIBE and ring that little notification bell to-wait this isn't a YouTube video. In all seriousness next chapter is going to be a BIG ONE! and will probably take a while to write and work through! So if you're like me and have the memory of a cheezit, don't hesitate to subscribe/bookmark this work! 
> 
> I want to take this moment to thank all my reviewers!! This is a very friendly and grateful reminder that I read ALL of your reviews! Usually several times each!! I LOVE hearing what you all think! and would love to hear your theories! Thank you all so much again for 4K FREAKING HITS OML


End file.
